Guia de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido
by Xcaret
Summary: Danna Kotkin es bisnieta de los Andley trabajadora de una empresa de alta reposteria, una chica con un suenio comprar la mansion Andley de Lakewood. Ellioth G. Knight es un empresario de una cadena de cafeterias y fast food una combinacion muy interesante
1. Chapter 1

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Salmón, Diamantes **

**y **

**¿Cómo vivir sin ti?**

**By Xcaret**

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Danna Kitkon luchaba con el cable del teléfono mientras veía su figura en el espejo con un vestido sobre puesto… Siempre era la dama de honor y siempre acudía a esas memorables bodas soltera, su cabello era largo oscuro, con unos grandes ojos celestes.

-- Creo Keyla, que el amarillo limón resultaría fantástico para una boda y más por ser en agosto…

Su amiga suspiro al otro lado del teléfono no muy convencida de lo que decía.

-- no, no lo creo Danna el amarillo no resaltaría en la fotos exteriores y además no me convence ese color – dijo la chica- oye ¿Qué ese tono no lo utilizo Perl en su boda?

-- ¿Ah, si? – dijo suspirando la ojiverde – ¿Por qué tiene que acordarse del color que usaron todas las del club?- pensó dejando el vestido por un lado.

-- Danna además quiero preguntarte ¿con quien vendrás a la boda?

-- ¿te estas burlando Keyla?

-- No lo digo por eso, solo que bueno, la gente empieza a hablar, Danna. Yo se que tu me lo dirías si fueras… bueno, ya sabes ¿no? Mucha gente esta preocupada por eso…

--Estas loca con esa boda Keyla, y creo que se te safo un tornillo… NO SOY LESBIANA – dijo la chica muy enojada - ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso?

-- Por lo que recuerdo, no has tenido una relación estable o por lo menos duradera con un hombre. Unas cuantas citas si, pero, no algo en serio. Mira escúchame bien Danna, deberías empezar a buscar marido antes de que todos los buenos estén atrapados.

-- Keyla lo dices porque estas a miles de kilómetros de Las Vegas, rodeada de una gran cantidad de hombres y además, pasables, sin contar a todos los turistas de por ahí. Yo estoy aquí en Lakewood, dime si cuando viniste viste un gran prospecto o alguien ¿que te hiciera desear ser su esposa? – puntualizo la joven.

-- Tienes toda la razón - dijo la rubia – deberías regresar aquí a Las Vegas, Sabes que aunque tu padre no lo dice te extraña.

-- En verdad lo dudo, a parte el tiene a Claudia Key pero, mi abuela, no puedo dejarla además que no le gustaría a ella mudarse a esa ruidosa ciudad. A parte de que mi Padre puede venir cuando se le antoje, siempre y cuando no traiga a la zorra.

-- Con el trabajo que tiene y esa mujer que no lo deja descansar – subrayo la chica – Key, deberías regresar.

-- El puede venir cuando quiera mi abuela nunca le hizo nada, si mi madre fue quien lo dejo aun y cuando estaba embarazada y el aun sabiendo que yo existía, no le perdono que no haya venido por mi, además cuando mi madre murió el mando por mi pero lo único que hizo fue darme un internado como familia, de lo cual lo único que agradezco es que las conocí a todas ustedes.

-- Danna tu padre te quiere y te extraña, sus razones habrá tenido para no buscarte, además ¿como podías pedirle que te llevara con el cuando sus giras han sido constantes?

-- No estoy segura de querer regresar Key,- dijo la joven ojiverde.

-- Danna estas invitada y eres la dama de honor, además de que tu Padre hizo un espacio en su agenda para asistir, si no tienes pareja el será perfecto para ti.

-- ¡Uy! Si- opino la chica- , la pareja perfecta Padre e hija.

-- Piénsalo Danna.

-- Esta bien – dijo no muy convencida.

-- Ya esta, sabes que se me acaba de ocurrir el color perfecto.

-- ¿Salmón?

Por otro lado en la gran ciudad de Chicago en el bar del Gran Hotel Hilton. Una pareja hablaba, la chica se veía entusiasmada pero el joven no se veía aterrador.

Ellioth Knight parpadeo al abrir el pequeño estuche que contenía la gruesa banda de oro con dos filas de diamantes y luego miro a Audrie al otro lado de mesa.

¿Qué… que me case contigo, Audrie? – Preguntó el joven pretificado por la respuesta- ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Eso es – contesto la rubia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – mira Ellioth por las altas ventas que he tenido, me han regalado un viaje por el oriente, pero no podría llevarme a nadie más que a mi marido. Por eso…

Ellioth frunció el ceño y contemplo ese rostro de belleza, que era sin lugar a duda el éxito de su trabajo. Audrie era un ejemplo de belleza, mas aun en su adolescencia era la modelo de muchas firmas, además de ser comprensiva y que nunca pedía explicaciones, una mujer muy elegante, un maniquí siempre perfecto y una amante hábil, pero, ¿le gustaría a el despertarse junto a ese cuerpo el resto de su vida?

Audrie, lo siento, pero… no creo que un viaje sea motivo suficiente para que nos casemos – dijo el casi en susurro.

Eso lo se tonto, pero el viaje me ha hecho pensar mucho. ¿Por qué no casarnos? – Pregunto la chica contestándole – si la mayoría de las noches la pasamos juntos cuando coincidimos en la ciudad. Creo que casarse seria el siguiente paso después de tantos años que llevamos de relación ¿no lo crees? – Insistió – Ellioth nuestra juventud esta pasando.

Ellioth pensaba que antes del los 30 estaría casado y con uno o dos hijos en camino, pero la triste verdad es que llegaba a los 35 y sin esposa mucho menos con hijos… mas aun de sus sueños estaba esperando que alguien atrapara su corazón Como su madre demostraba fervientemente a su padre.

¿Ellioth? Te has quedado mudo… - dijo la joven sin tratar de sonar triste.

La verdad Audrie es que… me has dejado impresionado, me tomaste desprevenido.

Esa era la idea Ellioth, se supone que es como una sorpresa – respondió ella- Pruébatela.

Ellioth saco la alianza del estuche, no muy convencido de que ese maravilloso adorno tan caro estuviese adornando su mano con una carga emocional en demasía.

Es bonita Audrie – dijo tratando de calmarse – como siempre tienes muy buen gusto. – Estimo que cada diamante debía de tener como dos kilates – me queda perfecta – dijo – ¡Maldita sea! – pensó.

Mira Ellioth no tienes que contestar ahora mismo, de hecho, ¿Por qué no la llevas puesta unos días y siente si te sientes a gusto con la idea de ser un hombre casado. – dijo ella al momento que se retocaba el maquillaje- si aceptas, solo hay que comprar otra alianza a juego para mi.

Veras Audrie mañana salgo de viaje de negocios – dijo Ellioth tratando de cambiar el tema.

¿Vas a un lugar interesante?

La verdad no, solo voy a Lakewood - respondió el joven de los ojos verde esmeralda.

¿Y que hay ahí, porque me suena a pueblo – dijo ella despreciativamente.

Precisamente Audrie, únicamente se encuentra la planta que prepara los postres para mis restaurantes.

Uy, no, definitivamente no, el hecho de comer tanto y con el verano a la vuelta no, me temo que no podré ir contigo Ellioth.

Es una lastima – dijo tratando de parecer triste ante la contestación de la chica – Talvez la próxima vez…

¿Es muy importante que vayas Ellioth?

La verdad es que si, mira Audrie la importancia que tiene este proyecto requiere de consulta de primera mano con el nutricionista de la empresa además solo serán una o dos semanas en ese pueblo.

Bueno no me tendré que preocupar porque encuentres a alguien en ese Pueblo, si esta tan desolado ese Lakewood de las sociedad y la mano de Dios…

Por el contrario Ellioth pensaba que era la mejor opción para olvidar la propuesta durante varios días, tendría aire puro, lugar donde pescar y ninguna mujer empeñada en llevarle al altar.

En casa de Danna no estaban las cosas mejor, la conversación tenia mas de una hora y no llegaban a algún acuerdo, por una parte como siempre un Padre que se preocupa por su hija y mas cuando la única persona que podía cuidarla la situación era al revés la hija cuidaba a la abuela y por otro lado la chica dueña de sus actos no quería aceptar la ayuda de su padre.

--¿Por que no me dejas que te compre la casa si eso es lo que quieres?. – decía el Señor que a pesar de la edad de su hija se veía bastante joven.-

-- Porque si algo comprare será bajo mi propio merito, estoy juntando lo suficiente para que esa casa sea mía.

-- Hija, sabes bien que esa no es una casa, es una mansión y que además necesita mucho mantenimiento, con tu sueldo jamás podrías mantenerla levantada como hasta ahora… tus primos por eso se están desasiendo de esa casa, y mientras para ti es muy importante, para ellos no…

-- Papá, es que tu no entiendes, yo se que con uno de tus espectáculos podría comprarla pero, no es así como quiero obtenerla, Entiéndeme. Es lo único que queda de la dinastía de mi madre, una autentica Andley…

-- Cariño, voy a enviarte unas cosas que pertenecieron creo que a tu abuela, tu madre se las trajo cuando vino a vivir aquí pero cuando se fue las dejo en uno de los baúles de recuerdos…

-- Mándame lo que quieras papá, pero, por ahora tengo que colgar, el Señor Búster espera a que termine el famoso postre para su cliente favorito.

-- Danna sabes que aquí podrías pertenecer y hacerte cargo de la cocina – asintió el Padre de la joven- nada me haría mas feliz que regresaras y te hicieras cargo.

-- No puedo, si estoy en este trabajo, es porque me gusta, y porque lo conseguí yo sola.

El padre de la chica suspiro, si ella supiera que tuvo que sobornar a ese jefe que tenia la joven para que la eligiera a ella, al final gano el empresario porque la chica que no tenia experiencia había sido de gran utilidad para el porque cocinaba y preparaba los mejores bufetes del país así como los postres de las compañías cafeteras mas importantes del norte. Gracias a el, Ella ganaba mas de lo que el empresario le ofreciera porque el aportaba cierta cantidad extra para que la chica mantuviera ciertos lujos, grande su sorpresa fue que en lugar de que su hija viviera en una casa cómodamente lo hacia en una casita pequeña como en la que el vivió en su niñez.

-- ¿Vendrás a la boda de tu amiga? – pregunto dudoso y como única esperanza.

-- Sabes bien que si papa, soy la dama de honor.

-- Te quedaras conmigo o quieres que te reserve en el hotel.

-- Papa tu suite esta en el mismo hotel en que será la boda, esa pregunta es necia sabes que me quedare contigo, pero, siempre y cuando Claudia no este ahí. Si no me paso al Hotel de enfrente.

-- No, te preocupes Claudia estará de pasarela en Milán, a parte Claudia te quiere, no se porque no dejas que se acerque a ti.

-- Si, ya se que me quiere – pero aquí a miles de kilómetros lejos de ti o seis metros bajo tierra – pensó- esta bien papa nos veremos para la boda.

-- Enviare las cosas a tu casa Cari. – dijo el padre con un suspiro

-- No, envíalos mejor a la empresa. Porque sabes bien que paso mas tiempo en la oficina que aquí, no quisiera que se perdiera nada.

-- Entiendes porque te digo que te compro esa casa para que estés mas segura si es lo quieres o mejor me quedo con las cosas para que así regreses.

-- No, Papa yo me comprare la Mansión Andley y haré con ella lo que se me antoje. Esta claro.

-- Esta bien – dijo casi en un susurro.

-- Perdóname papa, pero a veces me desesperas, porque no quieres creer que ya crecí y que puedo valerme por mi misma.

-- Hija, es que…

-- Ya se me quieres a tu lado, para tu tranquilidad.

-- Amor nada me gustaría mas que estuvieras aquí estarías conmigo en el Hotel además que trabajarías para mi, lo mas importante estarías a mi lado

-- Papa es muy bello lo que me dices, pero, la verdad es que seria falso vives en giras solo este año vas a tener una larga temporada en el hotel pero, el próximo año no se a donde vas a estar y prefiero quedarme con alguien de mi sangre como mi abuela a estar sola en ese lujoso hotel.

-- Mi amor piénsalo, tengo que colgar empiezo mi primer show dentro de media hora. Cuídate bebe.

-- De acuerdo Daddy, tú también cuídate.

-- Antes de que se me olvide Danna, voy a presentar mi nuevo espectáculo estoy en el patrocinio y si se diera quisiera que estés aquí para la premier, por favor.

-- Ahí estaré Daddy, cuenta conmigo. Pero no quiero participar, sabes que no me gusta, además que es eso del nuevo espectáculo, ¿tan pronto se acabo el de tornado de fuego?

-- Ya lo sabrás amor… bye.

El hecho de que la chica le hubiese llamado Daddy como lo hacia recién la había conocido lo dejo tranquilo mientras pensaba como hacer que regresara a las Vegas.

--¿Todo esta bien? - pregunto la alta rubia a su lado.

-- Si Claudia, todo esta bien.

-- Esa niña es demasiado testaruda para mi gusto.

-- Pues te guardas el gusto porque, esa niña es mi hija. – dijo el padre enojado.

-- No lo dije para que te pusieras así David – dijo la mujer a la defensiva.

-- Claudia va empezar el show déjame solo para prepararme - imploro

-- Esta bien solo venia a despedirme, voy a Nueva York a un desfile

-- De acuerdo, cuídate tu también.- solo- pensaba el hombre - solo otra vez… era mas fácil cuando estaba a la espera de que llegara mi bebe, después creció y por darle todo lo que merecía sin carencias la aleje de mi en esos internados, se graduó y ni al baile de graduación me invito, solo a la ceremonia. ¡Ay, Danna, Danna! – dijo tomando su foto… ¿Como puedo vivir sin ti?

**HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU**

I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you  
They said you were leavin'  
Someone's swept your heart away  
From the look upon your face, I see it's true  
So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the  
plans you're makin'  
Then tell me one thing more before I go

CHORUS:  
Tell me how am I suppose to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I suppose to live without you  
How am I suppose to carry on  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone

I didn't come here for cryin'  
Didn't come here to break down  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end  
And how can I blame you  
When I build my world around  
The hope that one day we'd be so much  
more than friends  
And I don't wanna know the price I'm  
gonna pay for dreaming  
When even now it's more than I can take

Interprete:

Michael Bolton

Continuara…

Comentarios a: o 


	2. Chapter 2

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Recuerdos **

**Y **

**Estrategias**

**By Xcaret**

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

En otra parte del país la chica morena de grandes ojos verdes pensaba tirada en la cama viendo el teléfono en lo que le acaba de suceder, casi siempre las conversaciones con el habían sido en la empresa en la cual ella cortaba con facilidad gracias a su asistente Mike, pero ahora la había encontrado en casa ella esperaba la llamada de su Jefe para concretar la cita con el empresario de Chicago, al llegar a su casa había corrido a contestar el teléfono y para su sorpresa el escuchas Cari, como le decía de desde siempre ella siempre había pensado que era diminutivo de cariño pero la verdad era que el siempre le quiso poner Karina porque así se llamaba su madre.

La Señora Karina Kotkin era una mujer muy especial desde que su esposo había fallecido se dedico a las obras de beneficencia ayudar a los demás apoyada en los años de experiencia además de tener su titulo como psicóloga, por algo su padre tenia los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra lo único que le sorprendía es que el siempre había mantenido su intimidad con mucho cuidado intacta, mas desde que había conocido a esa modelo y la había hecho su novia no dejaba de salir en las revistas, en las pasarelas, así como ella no dejaba de ir a cada una de sus presentaciones.

Mas sin embargo nadie sabia de la existencia de ella, gracias a Dios siempre vivía al margen de la figura publica que rea su padre, el hablar con el mas que tranquilizarla la había inquietado mas, no dejaba de decirle que si tanto quería le compraría la casa que ella quería pero para ella era un sueño comprarla ella con sus propio meritos, y mas quería sentir la esencia familiar que ella pensaba que necesitaba y que le había hecho falta todos estos años, a pesar de contar a penas con 24 años la consideraban sus amigas como la solterona del club, por eso le insitia su amiga que se consiguiera marido, ¿Cómo si fuera fácil? Dijo en voz baja.

Se quedo dormida con sus pensamientos, a la mañana siguiente se había levantado temprano para visitar a su bisabuela Annie.

-- ¡Hola, abuela! – saludo Danna, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente- espero llegar temprano. Keyla anda como loca con la boda y papa te manda saludos.

Vestía únicamente con sus jeans y una playera con tenis, su juventud hacia que se viese mas como una adolescente, Annie Andley era la única sobreviviente directa de la familia,

--------------------------------------- Flash Back---------------------------------------

_Esposa del magnate de los negocios Albert Andley. En un principio se creyó que por ser ella la novia del sobrino de Albert sería un enlace maravilloso, pero el destino es cruel con algunas personas al morir Stear, Archie cayo en una depresión de la cual de nada había servido que tanto como Albert y Candy hablaran con el saliera de esta, sin darse cuenta los hermanos Andley, Archie había zarpado a buscar a su hermano, su fin no fue justo, en el tren que viajaba a Francia fue puesta una bomba la cual estallo y no se supo mas del paradero de el. _

_Annie en la depresión de perder a su prometido, no quería vivir mas, pero, el destino a veces también es dulce, Candy había decidido que quería vivir en el hogar de Ponny la Hermana Maria no podía sola mas administrando el Lugar y la Señorita Ponny, Albert se sentía solo, así que un día saliendo de la oficina se encontró en el parque cerca del edifico Andley, que Annie paseaba por ahí, sola, raro se le hizo puesto que no era común que una chica paseara sola, y menos faltando poco para el anochecer._

_-- Annie – grito el joven_

_-- ¡Albert! _

_-- ¿Cómo estas? Annie, te he echado de menos_

_-- Siento no ir a visitarte Albert pero, sabes bien que la mansión Andley me trae muchos recuerdos de el._

_-- Discúlpame, no quise hacerte recordar pequeña – dijo el enjuagando con su mano la lágrima que salía de ella._

_-- No, Albert, discúlpame a mi debí haber venido a verte, mas ahora que Candy ha marchado al Hogar._

_Ambos chicos siguieron platicando hasta que había llegado la noche, Albert la dejo en su casa con la promesa de regresar y siempre regreso, no solo al siguiente día si no todos los días que vinieron, si no se veían en casa de ella, era común verlos en el parque._

_Poco a poco Albert empezó a sentir sentimientos jamás antes vividos, sintió que no podía vivir sin verla, y Annie no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia el, así el destino puso una prueba mas, Albert tenia que viajar al viejo continente para arreglar cosas de su titulo nobiliario así como dar un vistazo en las inversiones de Inglaterra. Annie al saberlo se sintió mal…_

_-- No te vayas – suplico la chica_

_-- Créeme que no quisiera irme Annie, mas mis obligaciones como patriarca me lo impiden, tengo que ir – dijo el joven ojiazul._

_-- Llévame contigo por favor Albert, no me dejes aquí._

_-- No estarás sola, siempre contaras con Candy ella siempre estará contigo, no podría llevarte, tus padres no te dejarían, créeme pequeña que esta partida me duele más a mí._

_-- No Albert. _

_-- Si Annie,_

_El subió al tren sin mirar atrás le dolía dejarla mas con lo que no contó es que la chica subió corriendo en el ultimo vagón, espero a que llegaran a Nueva York y cuando Albert trasbordo el trasatlántico ella lo hizo también registrándose como Annie Andley, la sorpresa fue mayor para Albert, el se había quedado en cubierta hasta que ya no se veía el puerto, y al entrar a su camarote se encontró sentada en la cama de este a esa chica tímida, la cual había vencido sus miedos…_

_-- No puedo dejar que te vayas de mi lado también, deje partir a Archie y lo perdí pero ahora yo Te Amo Albert, y aunque se que tu no me quieres de la misma forma…_

_-- En eso te equivocas pequeña, Te Amo más que mi vida – dijo acercándose a ella._

_La tomo del talle y la beso, confirmando así que en verdad se habían encontrado y que ahora eran libres de amarse plena y felizmente, En el mismo barco se habían casado, y seis meses después llegaban de nuevo a Chicago, con la noticia de un bebe en camino. No fue de gracia para la madre de Annie que soñaba con la boda perfecta de su hija, mas sin embargo el padre de la chica estaba feliz que su hija estaba recuperada de la depresión y que radiaba de felicidad._

_Tuvieron su primer hijo, el cual había nacido sano, pero, al momento de nacer había dejado severamente lastimada a Annie que el medico recomendó no tener mas familia, así, que decidieron que era lo mejor tanto Albert como Annie adoraban a su William así que eso era todo lo que necesitaban, paso el tiempo y no todo en la vida es color de rosa, Albert enfermo cuando William era un joven a punto de casarse, parecía ser que solo espero la boda de su hijo para dejar este mundo, Annie sufrió la perdida pero tenia ahora dos personas mas por quien vivir, fue lamentable después darse cuenta la única persona con la que podía confiar su gran amiga y hermana, había desaparecido del país._

_Para Candy, fue dejar una vida por otra, al pasar 15 años después de la separación de su amado Terry, y saber gracias a Elisa que este se había casado con Susana, ella regreso al hogar para olvidar, mas grande fue su sorpresa, que al llegar ahí había un paquete con un diario que contenía la vida de su amor, así que tanto ella como el, escribían su propio diario que al cabo de un tiempo lo enviaban el al hogar de Ponny y ella al teatro, para que no se diera cuenta Susana, al paso de los años Susana en uno de sus arranques de no tener vida marital con Terry, enfureció en una pelea y al tratar de seguirlo resbalo en las escaleras teniendo un trágico final, pasado un año, para guardar por respeto el luto a Susana, pero empezó sus visitas esporádicas al Hogar, Albert había ayudado a sus amigos dejándole a Terry la cabaña donde tenia sus encuentros con Candy. Sabían bien que siempre se amarían pero había un sentido del deber, el cuidar a Susana, pero ahora eran libres de ese deber._

_La madre de Susana no perdonaba y culpaba a Terry de la desgracia de su familia, mas que nada lo que mas le dolía es que no habría quien le pasara una pensión como lo hacia su hija, quien la mantendría ahora, fue tanta la desesperación de la Señora Marlowe que trato de matar a su ex yerno, después del fracaso de sus intentos y Terry no teniendo pruebas en su contra, pidió ayuda a su amigo, y ellos se la brindaron, Terry y Candy partían a Paris bajo el nombre de Greum T. Knight y Chantal Knight, allá en Paris Terry triunfaba con éxitos en teatro y dramaturgo, al pasar los años ni llegaba un hijo para ellos pero al cumplir los 38 Candy y temiendo según sus conocimientos médicos al cumplir los 40 no podría tener hijos, Terry le había dicho que no necesitaban de un bebe, pero Candy aun tenia ese don maternal, después de apoyar tanto al hogar, así que se puso en manos del mejor medico en París y al seguir el cumpleaños 40 de su esposo tendrían su primer y único hijo, Terry G. Knight._

_Terry G. Knigth había crecido demasiado rápido y los tiempos habían cambiado demasiado rápido, así como las tendencias y las costumbres, al cumplir el dieciséis años había embrazado a una chica, para mala suerte del era hija de uno de los gangster mas temidos de Paris y los padres de esta al no estar contentos provocaron un accidente al joven en el cual murió, fue un duro golpe para los Knight la chica en realidad había amado a Terry así que hizo lo único que su corazón decía devolvió lo único que les daría fuerza para vivir, Ellioth, los padres de esta la obligaron a dárselo a los abuelos, así que Terry y Candy temiendo que pasara algo decidieron regresar a Chicago con el regalo que les dejara Albert a su muerte, La mansión Andley en Chicago. Para ese entonces la madre de Susana no era nada y en Inglaterra el padre de Terry le había dejado la casa de escocia, pero Los Estados Unidos estaban más lejos así que decidieron regresar ahí._

_Para Annie, ver que la fortuna que había hecho su amado esposo era despilfarrada por sus dos nietos y su nieta viviendo tan deprisa, ella se marcho un día sin decir nada y ella corrió a sus nietos de su casa en Lakewood._

_Tiempo después supo que su nieta Ann se había ido con un joven secretamente que había conocido en una universidad, daba gracias porque había sentado cabeza, mas eso no duro al cabo de un año de matrimonio, Ann había abandonado a su esposo llevando en su vientre a la pequeña Danna. _

_Annie siempre pensó que Ann era una tonta por haber echo eso, que lo único que había salido bien de ella era su bisnieta, Danna. _

_El tiempo dio paso a muertes por el poder o el señor Don dinero, tanto los hermanos de Ann como ella habían seguido por el mal camino primero murió Jasón por una sobredosis, al año después murió Cesar por intoxicación alcohólica, mas tarde Ann fue encontrada muerta en su casa después que un hombre había salido de ella, La pobre Abuela Annie no supo como nunca se corrigieron esos chicos siempre les cicerón falta esos padres pero ellos jamás se ocuparon de sus hijos._

_Poco tiempo después de pensar que estaba sola Annie llego una personita buscándola, Danna, recordaba que llego de la mano de su Padre algo temerosa, cuando la vio la abrazo y supo que no estaría sola mas al fin sabia con quien se había casado su nieta con el gran Ilusionista David Copperfield siendo muy joven, _

_Danna vivió con su madre hasta los 7 años, cuando su padre al fin la encontró fue un shock para el, era ver una graciosa foto de Ann de niña, se le parecía mucho excepto por esos ojos celestes encantadores, no comprendía como Ann se había perdido así misma y fue entonces que sintió el gran peso de responsabilidad con esa linda niña._

_Lamentablemente el ritmo de trabajo en ese momento no le permitía tenerla a su lado así que por recomendación de su madre Danna fue enviada a un internado, además en esos momento su éxito era muy reconocido y temía que si supieran que tenia una hija sufriera esta un plagio así que pasando el tiempo y Danna teniendo 15 esta le pidió a su padre encontrar a la familia de su madre, quería saber si había alguien que le pudiera hablar de ella y como David no le podía negar nada contrato a los mejores investigadores hasta que dio con ella. La Abuela de Ann._

_Al encontrar a la anciana y antes de que Danna la conociera David Hablo con ella determinante Danna quería conocer cosas de su madre, mas el no quería que supiera malas cosas de Ann, así que la llevo no sin antes sacarle la promesa de que Danna sabría todo acerca de su madre a su debido tiempo. Lo que no sabía el es que Dana tenia esos recuerdos malos de su niñez en su memoria._

_Después de conocer Annie a Danna esta ultima se fue una vez mas terminar su estudios y para su suerte regreso con ella al estar titulada y siendo ya mayor de edad, Annie se sentía vieja pero estar alejada de todos, en esa casa tan grande había decidido venderla, aun le quedaba dinero del fideicomiso que le había dejado Albert pero, no había podido, no había persona alguna que quisiese esa casa tan grande, solo el Padre de Danna para dársela a su hija, pero la chica testaruda había prohibido a su abuela que se la vendiera a su padre…_

_------------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back ----------------------------------_

La Abuela Annie sonrió al ver a su nieta y ella siempre le había dicho que vestida así jamás alguien la tomaría enserio parecía mas una colegiala, que una chef de la gran empresa restaurantera.

-- No te preocupes, Danna. Aun hay mucho que hacer aquí – contesto mirado alrededor – no se como uno llega a acumular tantas cosas?

Había seis cajas de cada lado de la cama, había que acomodar desde ropa accesorios, fotos en esa habitación del asilo donde había decido cambiar por considerarlo mas bonito y agradable.

-- Abuela, ¿no extrañaras la mansión? – pregunto la chica dudosa.

-- No, hija, seré el alma de esta comunidad de jubilados, además, la casa esta en venta, el agente de la inmobiliaria acaba de llamarme para decirme que el interesado en la casa, subió la oferta a cincuenta mil dólares mas, de la ultima oferta que me dio.

-- Y ¿Qué decidiste, abuela? O ¿Qué piensas? – dudo la chica era una buena oferta.

-- Que tu padre es muy consentidor contigo y que no debería hacer ofertas estratosfericas por una casa que la verdad no vale la pena. El jamás vendría a pasar tiempo aquí.

-- Abuela, mil gracias – grito la chica, corriendo a abrazarla – a veces me siento mal porque a lo mejor tu necesitas el dinero, y el en verdad le interesa la casa como lugar de descanso.

-- Hija, yo te puedo regalar la casa si eso el lo que quieres – afirmo la anciana.

-- No, abuela eso jamás, yo estoy juntado el dinero para poder comprarte tu casa e irme a vivir ahí.

-- ¿Hija acaso estas embarazada? – pregunto la anciana- Ya se fue una concepción inmaculada.

- ¡Abuela! – exclamo la chica

-- Es la verdad, hija, te comportas como una monja, además ese vestuario tuyo, pareces una colegiala

-- Abuela, no, no quiero hablar de mi … de mi…

-- ¿Castidad? ¿Intimidad?

-- Bueno abuela, yo no soy una Vir… -trago saliva y pensó mas las palabras- una Virgo.

La abuela rió débilmente y se llevo las manos a la cadera viendo divertida a la nieta, así que decidió mejor sentarse en la mecedora para poder escuchar la explicación.

-- Quiero decir que no soy una Virgo si no Libra, como tu ya sabes.

La abuela Annie rió de buena gana

-- Ustedes los jóvenes se creen que son los inventores del sexo. – dijo con naturalidad viendo la vergüenza de su bisnieta- bueno pues déjame decirte que tu abuelo y yo podríamos haber patentado un par de buenas ideas de nuestra cosecha.

-- Abuela no me interesa escuchar eso, de verdad no quiero escuchar eso -dijo tapándose los oídos.

-- Relájate Danna, no voy avergonzarte, solo estoy intentando que te habrás, no creo que tu hayas hablado con tu padre de sexo ¿verdad?

-- ¡No! La vez que lo intento, Salí despavorida de la habitación con la excusa que era mi día de suerte para probar en el casino, ni recordar que perdí mas de quinientos dólares ganados de niñera en el hotel y no saque nada.

-- Ay, Danna, tu no te has dado cuenta de que tienes una cara muy bonita, que en verdad eres muy bonita y que podrías tener al hombre que quisieras tras de ti.

Los ojos celestes que había heredado de su bisabuelo la miraron fijamente cuando hablo la abuela y continúo su charla.

-- ¿Alguien te rompió el corazón en el pasado cariño? ¿Algún jovencito de la universidad?

La preocupación que vio en el rostro de su abuela provoco un inmenso hacia ella. Aquella mujer mayor sabia demasiado bien el sufrimiento que ella había experimentado toda su vida: su madre en verdad no sabia si ella era hija de David Kotkin alias Copperfield, ¿Cómo podría explicarle a su abuela que vivía con un miedo constante a repetir los mismos errores que su madre? ¿Qué había ignorado a conciencia a los hombres que la atraían para no tener que enfrentarse al ardor sexual que llevaba a las personas a cometer locuras en sus vidas?.

Sus escasos encuentros íntimos, habían sido con chicos tímidos y torpes, que eran mas ineptos aun de lo que se imaginaba a si misma. Logro esbozar una sonrisa de consuelo

-- Salí con unos chicos agradables en la universidad, pero mi corazón esta intacto abuela.

-- ¿Y tienes ahora algún pretendiente del que no me hayas hablado?

Ella frunció los labios y luego negó con voz cantarina. Su abuela suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-- Hija, ya se que eres independiente pero compartir tu vida con la persona adecuada puede ser una experiencia extraordinaria.

Danna sonrió, imaginando su padre detrás de esa persona adecuada, el día que llegara seria desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, gracias a su papa.

-- Abuela, ahora tengo otras ocupaciones, como crearme una reputación profesional, ahorrar para poder comprarte esa casa y hacer hasta lo imposible por separar a esa zorra de mi padre.

-- Si ya me entere que siguen juntos, es mas se habla boda.

-- Abuela no me tortures mas – suplico la joven

-- Oye, yo solo te confirmo lo que vi ayer por la noche.

-- Y ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – inquirió la chica.

-- Bueno pues fue una breve nota de una súper modelo, muy bella por cierto – vio que su bisnieta ponía los ojos en blanco – le preguntaban en el aeropuerto por una pasarela en Milán y sobre su novio el Ilusionista del momento.

-- Y ¿Qué dijo la muy zorra?

-- Que estaba muy feliz, que después de la pasarela de Milán, podría encargarse de la una boda.

-- La joven estaba que hervía del coraje, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso su padre? Entonces lo del nuevo espectáculo era solo un pretexto para ir a la boda de el. –Pensaba – No si eso era lo que el quería no le daría el gusto.

-- Abuela termino con esta caja tendré que irme, aun tengo que ir a buscar a mi Jefe para que me de los detalles para el empresario que viene mañana.

-- Como tú quieras Danna, las enfermeras pueden ayudarme

-- Bueno Abuela me voy…

La chica corrió de ahí, pensaba – soy una estupida como pude creer que mi padre va a presentar un nuevo show si el que esta ahorita es muy reciente no ha terminado la gira y la temporada en Las Vegas, pero no Claudia, no voy a dejarte el camino libre, eres una zorra, y yo soy la única dueña del corazón de David Kotkin y voy hacer que se den cuenta

En Las Vegas, un padre ojeaba el periódico deteniéndose en la sección de espectáculos, al ver el titulo

_**¿Posible Boda?**_

_**La top model del momento Claudia Shiffer anuncia boda después de su pasarela en Milán.**_

No podía creerlo, si Danna se enteraba por ese medio y no por boca de el sus planes de traerla de regreso se venían abajo, peligraba el hecho de que ella no quisiese ir a sus nuevo show Fly.

-- ¿Cómo le haré? – Pensaba el mago.- Danna, Danna, Danna, todo seria mas fácil si estuvieras aquí cerca y conocieras bien a Claudia. Pero eres igual de testaruda que… Yo…

Continuara…

N/A:

Refiero aquí al Apeido Kotkin, de hecho el verdadero nombre de David Copperfield es David Kotkin, por eso el nombre de nuestra protagonista es Danna Kotkin, que por el anonimato no cambia su apeido.

En este capitulo se relata que Albert se caso con Annie y se explica el ¿Por qué? Así como también se relata la relación entre Terry, Candy y Susana (la cual ampliare conforme se desarrolle el fic, aun no se si en un minific, o en los Epílogos de este fic.

Danna tiene muchas dudas sobre porque su madre abandono a su papa cuando ella estaba embarazada, así que mientras se desarrolle el fic se dará respuesta a lo mismo.

Comentarios y/o sugerencias a: o 


	3. Chapter 3

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 3**

**La Rosa de la Reconciliación**

**By Xcaret**

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

La verdad era que había mentido y fácilmente a su Abuela así que corrió hacia su camioneta y salio rumbo a su casa lo antes posible para hablar con su padre, la verdad ahora veía que era necesario, cuantas veces le había dicho su papa que un celular era mas fácil para comunicarse ambos pero ella con tal de no tener que esta contestando a cada rato prefirió que no que si era algo importante con una llamada a casa y un mensaje era suficiente o una llamada a la oficina… Tenia que darse cuenta si era verdad que pensaba en boda, porque no la había prevenido en eso, estaba bien que a ella no quería salir de ese anonimato pero la verdad es que no podía permitir que se casara con Claudia.

-------------------------------Flash Back -----------------------------------------------

_El verdadero motivo es que ella estando de visita por sus vacaciones de fin de cursos acepto trabajar como asistente de su padre para el show que presentaría "tornado of fire", ella había subido a la suite que ocupaba su padre con Claudia por ordenes de el para que le llevara algo al teatro, así que al llegar escucho que Claudia hablaba con alguien._

_-- No te preocupes Jean – dijo ella con soberbia – el esta comiendo de mi mano y esa hija suya no tiene mas poder que yo sobre el, así que no creas que me dejare… Por eso no me preocupo, ella se ira lejos al otro lado del País se va a refundir en un pueblo cerca de Chicago, además esa ciudad no es fuerte para David el no va para allá, mas bien ella es la que viene cada que se le antoja, mas ahora que acaba de terminar la universidad._

_Escucharla hablar así de ella y de su padre como si fuese un objeto o alguien a quien podía manipular fácilmente la sacaba de quicio, así que, se hizo notar…_

_-- Ejem… Claudia necesito buscar algo en la habitación de mi padre_

_-- Tengo que colgar querido, nos veremos luego… - colgó – nuestra habitación es esa de ahí._

_-- No, esa no, querida –dijo la morena con altanería- la otra habitación._

_-- Esta de aquel lado._

_-- Con tu permiso – salio la morena para entrar a buscar las cosas de su padre._

_-- Que tanto habría escuchado esa mocosa de su conversación – pensaba la rubia – si ella le echaba a perder sus planes, no descansaría hasta deshacerse de ella, pero tenía que averiguar…_

_-- Encontraste lo que buscabas, Danna._

_-- Si de hecho me retiro._

_-- Un Momento niña, hace ¿Cuánto que entraste?_

_-- Si lo dices por la conversación del teléfono, si lo escuche todo – dijo Dana seriamente._

_-- Desde ahorita te digo, conmigo no te hagas niña, yo tengo a tu padre en la palma de mi mano y si se han abierto mas caminos para el es gracias a mi, el no deja de ser un simple mago, no tiene personalidad y yo puedo darle toda la publicidad que necesita. – dijo determinante la rubia._

_-- Sabes, a mi me da igual, lo quieras hacer, solamente te digo que a mi me dejas en paz y si a mi padre le pasa algo, te voy a ser responsable, Claudia._

_-- A mi no me amenaces,- vio que alguien entraba por la puerta y cambiando de tono y actitud – es que no entiendo Dana, ¿Por qué no me aceptas? Tu yo podríamos ser excelentes amigas._

_-- Pero de que habla vieja estupida._

_-- Danna – grito el hombre- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué le hablas así a Claudia?_

_-- Pero, pero, ¡Papa! – dijo Dana no sabiendo como defenderse._

_-- Danna, creo que mejor nos dejas solos, creo que fue un error…_

_-- Si, papa fue un error venir aquí, lo se…, tal vez fue un error que me recogieras hace 12 años atrás no te preocupes…_

_La chica se había ido corriendo y en la habitación Claudia le contaba a David como era que Danna la había corrido de ahí, David no supo que decir pero después de "consolarla" fue a la suite de su hija, su sorpresa fue mayor, ella no estaba, y su ropa tampoco, se había ido._

_Busco en todo el hotel e indago a todos los trabajadores del mismo para que le dieran información de donde estaba la chica. No tuvo éxito en eso pero al llegar la noche se dio cuenta que Danna estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que tenia reservado, Claudia por su parte estaba sentada al frente del escenario donde la prensa podía fotografiarla si necesidad de mas luz. Le dio un vuelco de felicidad al verla ahí, no se había ido, vio su espectáculo, pero, porque se fue del hotel y mas nadie la vio salir, ni las cámaras de seguridad se dieron cuenta de eso. Esa niña había aprendido unos cuantos trucos._

_Al pasar como siempre tomo a Danna para alguno de sus trucos y ella lo veía y sonreía cuando termino se acerco para darle un beso y decirle._

_-- Lo siento Daddy, bye._

_Lo hizo así para no dejarlo preocupado, pero, como sabia que tenia que continuar con el show, no podría detenerla._

_Desde ese momento no había regresado a Las Vegas se quedo con su abuela y en ese lapso de tiempo se había enamorado de esa mansión Andley, pasada la temporada del Hotel, David viajo solo para ir por su hija, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la mansión y entendió porque su hija estaba enamorada de esa mansión, ver los jardines y los portales, el mas impresionante y donde encontró a su hija trabajando, se veía como una niña con ese overol con guantes y un gracioso sombrero cubriéndose el sol. La contemplo así por unos minutos mas, así que decidió asombrarla tomo una rosa del jardín y la hizo levitar con uno de sus trucos frente a ella._

_Ella en un principio se asusto pero mas se asusto porque no sabría que decirle o que responderle, así que, dando un respiro y tomando la rosa volteo y quedo frente a el. El solamente abrió sus brazos y ella lo abrazo y echo a llorar, cuando mas calmada estuvo le contó su versión de lo que había pasado, así que David opto por quedarse con ella un tiempo ya habría tiempo para aclarar las cosas con Claudia, conoció mas a fondo a la Abuela Annie de quien se encariño, y supo porque su hija prefería estar en esa casa que le daba tranquilidad. También se entero que la casa iba ser vendida y que su hija pronto se mudaría sola a una pequeña casa la cual estaba remodelando además de tener un trabajo ya, sus intensiones se vinieron abajo cuando ella le platico del trabajo, mas aun se molesto con la chica cuando le dijo que el le compraba la casa, pero que se quedara ahí, a lo que ella le dijo que no aceptaría algo así…_

_-- Entiende hija, todo lo que tengo será tuyo_

_-- Hasta entonces Papa, mientras no, es tuyo y tu lo gastas en lo que quieras – ella tenia además otro motivo para rechazar la oferta. _

_-- Precisamente lo quiero gastar en ti._

_-- Lo siento papa pero no puedo aceptar eso, sin un día llega a ser mía esta casa será por merito propio._

_-- Danna_

_-- Por favor, Papa_

_-- Danna, si por algo hice este viaje era para que regresaras conmigo, todo lo que Claudia dijo de ti no lo creí porque se como eres pequeña, pero la verdad creo que tanto tu como ella están celosas, la una de la otra, quisiera que te fueras conmigo, pero, se que no aceptaras, mas al tener este paraíso aquí, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta – tomo su mano y la llevo a su pecho- que siempre estarás aquí, y que lo llenas todo Cari, así que si un día quieres volver a Las Vegas, sabes bien que únicamente tienes que llegar al hotel y entrar a tu suite. Talvez no he sabido ser un buen padre pero estoy tratando._

_-- ¡Gracias! Daddy, - dijo ella abrazándolo - Eres el mejor._

_Danna se dio cuenta cuando se fue de la Mansión también era porque se iba a un tour por toda Europa, así que no estaría en USA en buen rato. Llamaba cada vez que podía, y ella le dejaba mensajes con su asistente pero entre mas distancia las platicas eran menos así que fueron espodaricas las ocasiones en que podían conversar… con el tiempo parecía o mas bien sentía que hablar con el era una obligación, puesto que para todos los eventos que tenia siempre había una rubia a su lado que no lo dejaba, pero que iba hacer ahora que anunciaban boda y ella en que lugar quedaría…_

----------------------------------Fin del Flash Back --------------------------------------

Al llegar a casa tomo el control del televisor y lo puso en los canales de chismes de la farándula y no veía nada… llamaba a su padre pero nadie contestaba, como podía comunicarse con el, pasaban las horas y se rendía, cuando escucho el teléfono.

Corrió hacia el y lo tomo se tranquilizo un poco en la respiración y contesto.

-- ¡Hello!

-- Miss. Kotkin

-- Si – dijo ella – ¿Mr. Gerald?

-- Si, Danna, mira te hablo únicamente para decirte que mañana llega el empresario de la cadena restaurantera pero va a abrir una serie de Cafeterías en franquicias así que viene para probar los postres para después de seleccionarlos ir con los de marketing para sus cafeterías, - continuo el empresario – tenemos que ganar esa firma, sabes que viene un bono para ti, que te ayudaría mucho para la compra de esa casa, así que tu dices Danna.

-- Cuente conmigo – el bono extra me cae de perlas, pensó- tiene alguna predilección el Sr. Como se llame.

-- No lo conozco, pero quiero que lo sorprendas.

-- Muy bien. Hasta mañana Mr. Gerald.

Colgó y se dio cuenta que alguien hablaba a su puerta, se le hizo extraño que en domingo una camioneta de paquetería estuviese en su puerta.

-- Diga.

-- Miss. Kotkin – pregunto el joven

-- Si

-- Firme aquí, los muchachos están bajando las cajas.

-- Disculpe, creo que es un error no estoy esperando nada – dijo ella al ver tres cajas enormes en su sala.

-- Mire señorita, nos mandaron en un jet privado, me estoy perdiendo la fiesta de mi hija, y usted dice que no encargo nada, creo que ese señor Copperfield con su temperamento hizo que la compañía trajera esto a como diera lugar el día de hoy y me dijo que le entregara esta carta a su mano, que si no me iba cortar con el láser que tenia y que no iba a pegarme así que mejor ya nos vamos –finalizo el joven.

-- Gracias, por las molestias, tomadas. – dijo ella con una semi- sonrisa.

Y así abrió el paquete con la carta de su padre.

Cari:

Se que no has de estar bien después de todo el caos ocasionado con la supuesta boda, te pido no creas todo lo que dicen por favor, tenemos que hablar detenidamente pero no creo que sea conveniente en estos momentos porque habría sentimientos encontrados.

Dana recuerda que eres lo más importante para mí y que no podría soportar mas alejamiento entre los dos que estos miles de kilómetros. Salgo a una gira por Latinoamérica regresando será el estreno de mi nuevo Show, se que si esta Claudia no vendrás así que no te preocupes por ella, no estará en ese espectáculo, ni aquí en Las Vegas, estoy arreglando todo eso.

Hija cuídate, recuerda que te Amo

David Kotkin.

PD. Llama a mi asistente para que te de mi numero de celular, y por favor consigue uno, la tarjeta que viene es para que lo recojas, tiene la dirección de donde, solo escogerás el modelo, el numero ya lo tengo yo.

Suspiro la chica, que con lágrimas había terminado y sonrió con la posdata, no le decía que no se iba a casar mas sin embargo, le decía que tenían que hablar. Con eso se conformaba por el momento. Empezó a abrir las cajas y ahí encontró una nota.

Cari:

Estas son cosas mías así que por favor guárdalas, no las dejes empaquetadas si no que como tu casa tiene tres habitaciones, espero que una sea para mi, así que por favor ordena esa habitación para mi.

La joven sonrió, así que como yo tengo una suite de perdido mereces una habitación para ti solo, mañana iré a disponer de los muebles para esta habitación tuya – pensó. Al revisar el sobre se dio cuenta de un sobre mas pequeño dentro de este-

Y ¿esto?

No creas que me voy a aprovechar de ti, se que no hay muebles, así que ten la tarjeta que te había dado antes y que me habías regresado, tiene crédito ilimitado, cuídala es tuya. Compra lo que mas te guste para esa habitación y si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes usarla.

Jaja, - rió de buena gana – si no he necesitado antes menos ahora, pero, tus gustos son caros, para eso si la utilizare, aunque me hace falta una secadora – pensó.

Continúo abriendo las cajas, así hasta llegar a una que tenia otra adentro de plástico algo peculiar, la observo y se veía muy a los 80 con arcoiris, nubecitas, soles, y flores.

Una mezcla de los 80s y 70's – pensó la joven.

Un aroma a naftalina sintió al abrirla con sumo cuidado empezó a observar lo que una niña pudiera conocer como un tesoro, saco una muñeca Rainbow Brite con su compañero White sprite, de ahí vio que la muñeca tenia bajo el vestido un nombre (DA – by David y NNA- by Ann). Una lagrima se asomo en sus ojos, así que su nombre era una combinación de ambos nombres, nunca se dio cuenta mas bien no se acordaba como se llamaba su madre siempre su padre se refería a ella como tu madre y con un sentimiento de tristeza, y la abuela como su sol, nunca decían un nombre de por medio.

Continuo sacando una caja con recortes de su familia así como de su Padre, algo le llamo la atención, el junto a su padre en una ceremonia donde ella portaba una tiara, siempre pensó que sus padres habían vivido juntos mas que se habían casado. Un portarretrato roto que tenía una foto con una mujer morena de ojos café y un joven Rubio de ojos celestes como los de ella. Saco la foto y vio que decía, Annie y Albert 1925.

Esta foto es la Abuela Annie y el, el bisabuelo, - dijo la joven para si – ay abuela no andabas tan perdida. Con razón lo de tus consejos abuela.

Encontró otro un libro que tenia fotos viejas, así encontró el legado de la familia Andley con un árbol genealógico, donde terminaba con su madre, de los hermanos de esta desgraciadamente habían caído en las drogas y el alcohol, así como en la jugada, ambos fueron desaparecidos, ella creía que los habían matado, mas a la abuela Annie le gustaba pensar que ellos se habían desaparecido y vivían en otro país.

Siguió sacando cartas, unas eran de su padre para ella cuando el estaba en gira, saco unas postales de diferentes partes del mundo todas dirigidas a la casa de su abuela Karina.

Sacando mas cosas y se daba cuenta de una cosa que siempre había sido su gran duda: ¿Por qué su madre abandono a su papa si, el la amaba tanto, ¿Qué paso en ella, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo reaccionar así, ¿Por qué irse así? ¿Por qué estando ella embarazada?

Así encontró al final dos libros mas, ambos parecían diarios antiguos, ambos cerrados, sol que mas le llamo la atención es que uno era mas antiguo que el otro así que abrió el mas antiguo con un juego de herramientas regalo de su padre quien le enseño a abrir cualquier cerradura con estas.

Bueno de algo sirven tus conocimientos daddy – dijo la joven – es muy viejo este libro, espero que aun se pueda leer. Abrió el libro y después de pasar la primera hoja leyó: "Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido" – levanto la ceja y rió divertida – La abuela Anne junto con su hermana, habían hecho una guía para calificar al marido perfecto.

Se sentó en el suelo divertida con lo que estaba leyendo y repasando lo que le había dicho la abuela esa mañana pensó -Talvez unos consejos ancestrales le harían bien para guiarla en su propia misión.

Continuara…

N/A:

En este capitulo hablamos mas de la relación Padre e hija, aun con la incógnita de saber porque la madre de nuestra protagonista huyo del lado del Ilusionista…

Aparece al fin la guía que da titulo al fic. Apartir del capitulo siguiente los títulos de cada capitulo tendrá el nombre de cada uno de los consejos de la guía.

Comentarios y sugerencias: y/o 28 de mayo de 2006


	4. Chapter 4

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Lleva siempre guantes limpios, ya que un hombre **

**Casadero puede aparecer en el lugar mas inesperado****"**

**By Xcaret**

Salio de su casa, se dirigía a su trabajo cuando se encontró a su vecino Josh que estaba apoyado en una de las columnas de la casa de la madre de este, escarbándose los dientes con un palillo, comos siempre con su ropa de fachas, ya que siempre estaba holgazaneando.

-- ¡Buenos días! Danna, ¿Cómo te va? – pregunto Josh.

-- Bien Josh

Continúo su caminar hacia su camioneta cuando se le puso enfrente el joven y la cuestiono por su forma de vestir.

-- ¿Ha muerto alguien?

-- No – respondió ella – voy a trabajar.

-- Oye, Danna, si tienes alguna tarta que te sobre, tráela a casa esta noche, ¿quieres? Es el cumpleaños de mama.

-- Será mejor que no cuentes con ello Josh. ¿Por qué no le compras algo especial?

-- Tienes razón, llamare a la panadería haber si tiene uno rescatable.

Danna sonrió tensa, sintiendo un coraje con ese tipo que teniendo mas de 35 aun vivía con su madre, lo peor era que vivía a expensas de su mama ya que no trabajaba. Examino otra vez su atuendo minifalda negra y blusa amarilla de seda, zapatos de tacón y recogido el cabello por una coleta dejando un fleco en su frente.

Danna dejo escapar un suspiro, se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo Guía de las hermanas Andley para conseguir marido, se había ido a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios y la determinación en su corazón de mantener su mente abierta respecto a los hombres que vivían en Lakewood y los que lo visitaban. Claro que Josh no era su favorito, por el contrario siempre quería estar lo mas lejos de el.

Nubes negras cubrían el cielo conforme iba su marcha, si duda iba a llover, lo cual no era raro en esa época del año, pero se acordó que dejo su paraguas en casa, ya que lo bajo cuando lavo su camioneta por dentro. Talvez el aguacero aliviaría la humedad de Lakewood. Se despego la blusa de la espalda y continúo su marcha hacia el trabajo. Las nubes se dejaron al fin sentir cuando llego al estacionamiento de la empresa, visualizo un cajón vació cuando solo vio como en una sombra como un auto deportivo se lo ganaba, piso el freno de tal manera par no golpear el auto que se dio en la frente con el volante.

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y un ardor en su frente, así como también se había mordido la lengua sabia que no iba poder degustar bien lo que prepara para ese ejecutivo. Escucho lejanamente que alguien tocaba el vidrio de su camioneta…

-- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – pregunto el joven.

La primera reacción de Danna fue abrir la puerta bruscamente y tumbar a aquel extraño, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza que solo pudo asentir. El le pidió que bajara la ventanilla y ella abrió la puerta se asombro de ver a un joven de cabello castaño claro casi rubio, muy bien peinado, llevaba una camisa de vestir y corbata, lo cual era muy raro en esa zona. Esa era una razón suficiente para prestarle atención. Vio que se perdía en esa mirada verde y encima de ella una ceja delineada.

-- ¿Esta usted bien? – insistió

Furiosa por la respuesta de su cuerpo ante aquel estupido, Danna trago saliva y lo miro.

-- Usted es una amenaza – le dijo la chica

-- ¿Yo?- Pregunto el sorprendido, echándose hacia atrás - ¿Y que me dice de usted??No sabe que debe llevar las luces encendidas cuando esta lloviendo?

-- No esperaba encontrar a nadie conduciendo como loco, en un ¡estacionamiento! – dijo la chica elevando la voz hasta acabar en un grito, causándole mas dolor en su cabeza.

-- Pero, ¿Esta usted bien o no?

-- Sobreviviré – murmuro ella, notando que el golpe de su cabella se empezaba a notar por formarse un chichón.

-- Espere, denme un minuto para que mueva mi coche – ofreció el.- Puede aparcar en ese hueco.

-- No, no me haga ningún favor – contesto ella secamente.

-- No la había visto – explico el suavemente – si no, le habría dejado gustoso el lugar a usted.

Se encamino a su coche protegido por el paraguas sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos. Al cabo de unos instantes había movido su auto desapareciendo en la esquina.

Danna aparco el hueco, con el corazón acelerado por el encuentro. Apago el motor y se inclino hacia delante, observando el cielo: esperaría un poco a que dejara de llover tan fuerte, pero como no parecía eso sucediera pronto saco una bolsa de plástico de la guantera y se la puso en la cabeza, tomo aire y abrió la puerta al chubasco.

Lamentablemente no llego muy lejos. Sus zapatos de tacón no se agarraban de igual forma que las plataformas. En un momento estaba saltando los charcos y al siguiente se encontró tumbada sumergida en un charco. Cerró los ojos al punzante dolor, cuando afortunadamente dejo de llover.

-- Es usted un accidente andante- dijo una voz masculina por encima de ella.

Danna abrió lentamente los ojos y vio al hombre arrodillarse junto a ella, con su paraguas deteniendo el diluvio. Se pregunto ¿Cuánta profundidad tendría ese charco? Ahogarse seria menos doloroso que morir de la humillación.

-- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto el joven, agarrándola del brazo y ayudándola a levantarse.

-- Pero Danna perdió el equilibrio y se apoyo pesadamente en aquel brazo.

-- Debería haber permitido quedarse con espacio del estacionamiento – murmuro ella, algo mareada y completamente empapada. El agua resbalaba por su ropa, y se le pegaba al cuerpo.

-- ¿Se siente capaz de caminar? –pregunto el joven rozándola con su aliento mientras ella se resguardaba bajo el paraguas – si lo necesita, puedo llevarla en brazo.

A Danna se le puso el corazón en la garganta ante tal petición. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella trago saliva. Tuvo la impresión de que estaban en una burbuja, con la lluvia repiqueteando sobre el paraguas y el agua corriendo bajo sus pies. Sintió la lengua hinchada y se pregunto si tendría daños cerebrales por los golpes en la cabeza.

-- No… no hace falta – dijo ella – puedo caminar. Ya iba ser el hazmerreír cuando entrara en la oficina como para además entrar en brazos de un desconocido. – pensó.

-- Eso tal vez sea difícil- comento el, aguantándose la risa al tenderle uno de los tacones despegados de su zapato.

-- Me arrastrare – dijo ella aunque en verdad sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba.

-- Vamos- se ofreció el- Le debo una.

-- Desde luego que si – respondió ella con algarabía, algo mas relajada al oírle reírse.

El soporto la mayoría del peso de ella en su camino hacia el edificio. Los signos vitales de Danna se volvieron locos mientras en sus deseos eran que el encuentro terminara.

Dejando a un lado sus habilidades de conductor, aquel hombre alto, de constitución sólida y bien vestido merecía la pena atrapar; obviamente no era de Lakewood. Danna frunció el ceño y pensó que a lo mejor ese seria un problema en su nueva misión, pero sus pensamientos románticos se detuvieron en seco cuando miro su mano y vio el brillo de una alianza de oro brillante y ostentosa. Alguien se le había adelantado.

En su decepción no piso bien y Ellioth sintió que su compañera se caía hacia un lado y doblo las rodillas para acomodar el peso de ella. Habían llegado a la entrada así que dejo el paraguas y la agarro de ambos brazos.

-- Mi tobillo, ay, ay, ay – se quejo ella, levantando ligeramente el pie derecho.

-- Quédate quieta – dijo el, agachándose para tomarla en brazos.

-- No – rezongo ella, empujándole el pecho con una de sus manos pequeñas

-- Quédate quieta – insistió Ellioth, levantándola – antes de que se rompa el cuello.

Danna dio un grito de indignación y Ellioth apretó los labios y miro al frente. Se concentro en los pocos escalones que quedaban para llegar al interior del edificio e intento no pensar en que sus brazos sostenían a una mujer muy atractiva. Algo mediana de estatura y estaría entre los 23 y 25 años. Pero igual tenia una boca adolescente y parecía igual de frívola.

Si había mas empleados así de despistados en Industrias Lakewood, talvez debería desviar el proyecto a Minesota.

-- Puedo caminar, gracias – dijo Danna, intentando separarse de el como una gata empapada.

Mirarla fue un error para Ellioth, quedo hechizado con esos ojos celestes con el borde del iris negro, las pestañas eran larguisimas, tenia rasgos finos y su pelo revuelto sobresalía de la coleta. Los movimientos de ella para separarse de el le estaban provocando una respuesta en su cuerpo.

-- Casi hemos llegado. Esta Usted empeorando las cosas – le aviso con un poco de tensión.

La estaba empeorando pero por mucho. Ellioth había aparecido en Lakewood esperando olvidarse de las mujeres durante un tiempo, y a las pocas horas de haber llegado ya le había puesto las manos a una chica…

Desvió la mirada y busco como se habrían las puertas del edificio. Afortunadamente, se abrieron automáticamente al acercarse. Entro al edificio en el cual las personas esperaban el ascensor y otras platicaban antes de su entrada al trabajo, mas sin embargo giraron su cabeza cuando escucharon…

-- ¡Bájame!

-- No grite – le contesto-, o dejare que se caiga sobre su espalda empapada.

El camino era peligroso y mas con el agua que caía de las personas que entraban. Pero ella volvió a empujarle y gritarle.

-- ¡Que me bajes!

Ellioth lo hizo. La soltó muy poco ceremoniosamente sobre el sofá que se encontraba en la recepción

-- Ya esta – afirmo el joven, sacando su pañuelo para secarse las manos. Las mangas de su traje y todo su pecho no iba a secarse con unas simples pasadas del pañuelo.

-- Gracias – contesto ella, evidenciando su enojo con los dientes apretados. Tratando de masajearse el tobillo que empezaba a hincharse.

Un robusto hombre de mediana edad salía de la multitud que los observaba desde los ascensores y se acerco a ellos con decisión. Ellioth reconoció a Gerald Blade de sus reuniones en Chicago, donde habían firmado un contrato de proporciones considerables.

-- ¿Danna, eres tu? Dios santo ¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunto el hombre preocupado, si el padre de esa niña viera las condiciones en que llegaban prescindiría del contrato que tenia con cierta cadena hotelera.

Danna lo miro desde el sofá. Se deshizo la coleta revelando ese cabello un poco debajo de los hombros oscuro mucho para ese color de ojos. Solo alguien como ella podía tener esa gracia, pensó Ellioth.

-- Buenos días, Gerald. Me han dicho que soy un accidente andante – comento mirando a Ellioth.

El hombre se giro hacia Ellioth y en su rostro se vio una cara de sorpresa que termino por iluminar el rostro de este. Ellioth estrecho la mano de Gerald le ofrecía al momento que hablaba

-- ¡Señor Knight! No lo esperaba hasta esta tarde, pero me alegra verlo.

-- Saludos de nuevo señor Blade. Supongo que estaba ansioso por ver la operación de primera mano.

-- Y supervisar la creación de nuestro nuevo postre – añadió el señor Blade con una sonrisa sincera.

-- Este es un proyecto muy impórtate para mi – afirmo Ellioth

-- Por eso hoy mismo nuestro equipo de nutricionistas, con su responsable a la cabeza, comenzaran a trabajar en su encargo; bajo su supervisión, claro esta.

-- Estoy impresionado con la calidad de los postres de mis restaurantes Italianos. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a ese responsable.

Ellioth no había pretendido ignorar a la mujer empapada que había cargado hasta el edificio, pero estaba deseando continuar con sus negocios. Al oír que ella afinaba su garganta, se giro hacia ella y la encontró mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

-- Es "ella" – dijo Gerald

-- ¿Perdone?- pregunto Ellioth

-- El responsable de equipo de nutricionistas – explico Danna, sonriendo –es una mujer.

Se seco la mano y se la tendió…

-- Danna Kotkin, accidente andante y nutricionista en jefe, a su servicio.

Continuara…

N/A:

Al fin nuestra pareja protagónica tienen un acercamiento y ¡que acercamiento!

Gracias a Alexia Winner por tus comentarios y claro se que es diferente y talvez como no aparece la heroína de Candy Candy puede ser que no llame la atención. Pero es una idea propia y tomando algunas situaciones de aquí otras de alla y me dieron ganas de desarrollarla. Espero te guste este capitulo.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que están junto a mi en este proyecto y a todos los que se dan un tiempito para poder leerlo, pido una disculpa por hacer cortos los capítulos pero la verdad es que no quiero tardar en subir cada capitulo.

Comentarios y sugerencias: y/o 


	5. Chapter 5

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 5**

_**1.- **__**No pierdas el tiempo coqueteando con**_

_**Borrachos, hombres casados y otros indeseables.**_

**By Xcaret**

**Ellioth parpadeo al descubrimiento. ¿Aquella ****niña caprichosa torpe que no había sido capaz de llegar desde el estacionamiento a la oficia estaba al mando del proyecto mas importante de su empresa? Tomo la mano de la joven y la estrecho suavemente, temiendo causarle una herida en alguna otra parte del cuerpo, una parte que necesitara para cocinar. **

**-- Le presento mis excusas – dijo el joven – Soy Ellioth Grandchester Knight.**

**-- Ya me he dado cuenta –respondió ella con una semi sonrisa forzada- Por lo que parece, vamos a trabajar juntos, señor Grandchester.**

**-- Knight.**

**La expresión de la chica fue tan asesina, que Ellioth se puso nervioso y no supo que hacer ni decir. Afortunadamente, Gerald se hizo cargo de la situación.**

**-- ****Danna, vamos a tener que llevarte a la enfermería para que te miren el tobillo – dijo, preocupado el jefe-, y también ese chichón de la cabeza. Si tu padre te viera en este estado me mataría - pensó **

**La tomo del brazo y la ayudo a levantarse. Ella miro a Ellioth como retándole a que le ofreciera su ayuda y así ella poder cortarle la cabeza. En lugar de eso, sintiéndose absurdamente responsable, el recogió los zapatos de ella y los siguió. Gerald iba encorvado para ponerse a la altura de su dependiente y Danna caminaba coja, dejando un camino de agua tras de ella.**

**La gente lo miro a el con ojos acusadores mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo, como si la hubiera atropellado en el estacionamiento. Ellioth aparto la vista del precioso trasero de la chica, pero la visión de los tirantes de la blusa casi transparente era aun más provocativa, así que fijo la mirada en las solapas de su propio traje mientras se encaminaban hacia el ascensor. **

**-- ****Gerald, a lo mejor el señor Knight estaría mas cómodo esperando en su oficina. – sugirió Danna**

**Su tono sonaba a generosidad, pero Ellioth sospecho que en realidad quería deshacerse de el. Eso le provoco un perverso deseo de permanecer junto a ella. Veía que eso lo heredo de su abuelo ya que le encantaba hacer enojar a su abuela y estarle picando hasta hacerla estallar.**

**-- Puede que yo sea una amenaza, señorita Kotkin- comento con una ligera sonrisa-, pero, soy una amenaza que se preocupa. Si no le importa, los acompaño. **

**Ella se sorprendió, pero no pudo más que apretar los labios y asintió secamente. **

**Gerald no dejaba de mirar primero a Ellioth y luego a Danna. **

**-- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado secamente?**

**Ellioth abrió la boca para asumir toda culpa pero ella le corto:**

**-- El señor knight me ha visto caerme en el estacionamiento y ha acudido a mi rescate. **

**Ellioth frunció el ceño y enarco una ceja sorprendido.**

**-- ****Que amable de su parte, knight - dijo Gerald, manteniendo abierta la puerta del ascensor y ayudando a subir a la chica.**

**Si la falda de la señorita Kotkin seguía amoldándose tanto a sus curvas, Ellioth se supo que tendría serios problemas para concentrarse durante el día.**

**Justo cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando, se ****oyó una llamada por el intercomunicador.**

**-- Sr. Blade, por favor, acuda a su oficina. Sr. Blade, por favor, acuda a su oficina.**

**Gerald frunció el ceño y bloqueo las puertas con un brazo antes de que están cerraran mientras sostenía a Danna con el otro.**

**-- ****Parece que me necesitan ¿podría usted arreglársela, Knight? **

**Ellioth asintió y se acerco inseguro a Danna. Gerald se la paso como si fuera una pluma. Luego salio del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, ocultándolos a Danna y a Ellioth de las miradas curiosas de la gente que se iba acercando.**

**En silencio siguieron el trayecto a la enfermería. Dana pensaba que se había roto el tobillo porque el dolor era latente y al contrario de Ellioth se estaba poniendo irritado a ese ritmo, nunca terminaría el trabajo. Lo cual retrasaría su regreso a Chicago, pensó de repente sonriendo.**

**-- ****Puede contarme el chiste mas tarde – comento Dana al observarlo sonreír-, pero de momento me conformo si pudiera apretar el botón del sótano.**

**-- ****Ellioth hizo lo que la chica le pidió mas sin embargo pensaba que el había sido el causante de todo el alboroto y que tenia que disculparse y así lo hizo.**

**-- Debo reconocer que había poco valorado Lakewood, ¿Todas las mañanas suceden cosas tan emocionantes? – pregunto.**

**--****¡Oh! si,- exclamo ella- debería ver la locura del martes pasado, cuándo se acabaron las galletas en el restauran de Patricia. – contesto ella cuando el ascensor llego a su destino.**

**Ellioth rió, y la ayudo a salir, pero ella resbalo en aquel suelo pulido. El la sujetó y parecía como si estuviera bailando un vals camino del suelo, hasta que cayeron sobre este con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Danna disimulo un grito y Ellioth sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón. El deseo lo invadió sorprendiéndolo, mientras Danna lo observaba asustada. Su piel estaba mojada por el aguacero y una urgencia de besarla se apodero de el, en eso un dolor en el dedo de su mano sintió; la alianza de Audrie le pareció que lo estaba matando de dolor.**

**Con movimientos lentos, se puso en pie y ayudo a levantarse a Danna, intentando sacudir el deseo en el.**

**-- ****Señorita Kotkin- dijo Ellitoh – parece que usted esta decidida a caerse de nuevo. Progresaríamos mas si me permitiera llevarla lo que queda de camino.**

**Ella lo miro desafiante.**

**-- ****¿Ahora, esta vez me lo esta pidiendo?**

**El apretó los labios, pensando si era bueno o no discutir de nuevo con ella. Le molestaba su arrogancia, el solo intentaba ayudarla y ella seguía haciéndose la difícil. Además, lo atraía físicamente, y lo ultimo que el necesitaba era otra mujer que le complicara la vida. Dejar a la señorita Kotkin en la enfermería y poner distancia entre ambos decidió ser la mejor solución.**

**-- ****Si, se lo estoy pidiendo- dijo, controlándose tanto como pudo.**

**-- ****Bueno... ya solo nos queda un poco...**

**Ansioso por llevarla a la enfermería y marcharse, Ellioth la tomo de nuevo en brazos. Esta vez no grito ni se removió, si no que se agarro tensa e inmóvil. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos miraban hacia el frente, hacia su dirección. Ellioth acelero el paso y por fin llegaron.**

**-- ****¡Por Dios, Danna! ¿Qué te ha pasado, chica? – dijo la enfermera encargada del lugar Jane. Indicando el lugar donde la dejara el joven que la llevaba en brazos.**

**-- ****Me he caído y me he torcido el tobillo – hablo la joven.**

**La enfermera se acerco a ella y despejo el cabello de la cara de la chica.**

**-- ****¿Y te has golpeado la cabeza en la caída?-pregunto la mujer.**

**Algo así. **

**-- ****¿Y se puede saber porque andas tan arreglada?-pregunto la enfermera con algo de malicia.**

**Ellioth se aguanto la risa y dejo los zapatos de Danna en la camilla. ¿Acaso la señorita Kotkin había querido impresionarlo? Observo el rostro sonrojado de esta y, recordando su plan de huida, se retiro hacia la puerta. Trato de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa que se haba pegado a su piel por la humedad y la alianza de Audrie se le clavo en el interior del dedo. Ahogo el grito del dolor y la giro en una posición más cómoda. Nunca le había gustado llevar joyas en las manos así que le resultaba demasiado engorroso llevarla.**

**La enfermera levanto la pierna de Danna para examinar el tobillo, lo cual le ofreció unas vistas del interior de la falda empapada de Danna, se dio cuenta que bajo la falda llevaba bragas rojas. Ellioth trago saliva y trato de contener la urgencia de salir corriendo sin decir nada. **

**-- ****Estaré... en el despacho de Gerald si me necesitan.**

**-- ****Gracias, señor Knight – dijo la joven sonriendo sinceramente desde la camilla- Estoy bien.**

**El la observo una vez mas, desde su pelo mojado, hasta su ropa terminando con su tobillo lastimado. Danna era lo mas opuesto a Audrie, era un desastre, un completo desastre, pero a la vez no podía ser mas correcta, estaba muy, muy bien. Ellioth sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba, se giro y escapo a toda prisa.**

  

**Danna se ****sintió abrumada. La vergüenza la envolvía mientras contemplaba sus medias rotas y el tobillo hinchado. Ese hombre debía pensar que era un completa estupida. Su próximo proyecto financiero, y su propia oportunidad de compra la casa de su abuela, dependían de impresionar a Ellioth Knight. Y hasta el momento la única persona que había provocado era la que había dejado en el suelo del estacionamiento.**

**-- ****¿es tu novio? - le pregunto Jane**

**-- ****Difícilmente. Es Ellioth Grandchester Knight, nuestro cliente mas importante.**

**-- ****Es muy guapo, amiga mía.**

**-- ****Esta bien – afirmo Danna- Peor va ser mi jefe durante unos días...**

**-- ****¿Has pensado en las horas extra?**

**-- ****No seas tonta Jane- exclamo la joven- ¿no has visto su alianza?**

**-- ****¡Ay! Danna, en este pueblo cada uno agarra lo que puede.- Dijo la enfermera terminando de examinar el tobillo.-No parece que tengas nada roto, pero tienes un esguince. Te daré un desinflamatorio, y di descansas podrás regresar a trabajar en unos días.**

**-- ****Pero, hoy... comienzo a un proyecto nuevo.**

**-- ****¿Con el señor Knight? –Pregunto maliciosamente- ¿ y no puede ocuparse Sean? **

**Danna se reservo a contestar, estaba en juego esa bonificación que le vendría a bien si quería financiar la compra de la mansión Andley, así que ella obtendría la bonificación, no sus asistente.**

**-- ****No, pero no es por lo que tú crees. Tengo razones para encabezar este proyecto.**

**Jane sonrió maliciosamente no diría mas no opino al respecto.**

**-- Admítelo****, Danna, trabajar con ese mango del señor Knight es la razón por la cual te has vestido de esa forma, si pareces salida de la tienda, quiero decir que pareces un maniquí.**

**-- ****No, eso es totalmente falso – continúo Danna – sabia que venia alguien de una cadena de cafeterías, pero no sabia que seria el dueño de estas mucho menos que aspecto tenia este hombre.**

**-- ****Ya. Tú quieres que me crea el cuento de que después de tanto estarte diciendo que dejaras de vestirte como colegiala, al fin nos hiciste caso y ahora los hombres si te importan por eso te vas a vestir así. – dijo la enfermera.**

**-- ****Bueno, ¿y que pasa si es así? – dijo Danna molesta.**

**-- ****Pues lo estas haciendo mal chica, pero, muy mal.**

**-- ****Como si necesitara que me recordasen lo que acabo de pasar – pensó Danna – sabes doctora sabelotodo, muchas gracias ahora si, véndame el tobillo y dame un analgésico ¿de acuerdo? – finalizo determínate. **

**Unos momentos después ya con tobillo vendado y sintiéndose mejor, Danna llego a su oficina. La experiencia de trabajar con comida le había enseñado a que tenia que tener varios cambio de ropa limpia para poder cambiarse.**

**-- ****Pero, ¿Qué te ha pasado niña? – pregunto Sean su asistente cuando ella entro por al puerta.**

**-- ****No preguntes.**

**-- ****Ok.**

**Encogió**** sus hombros e hizo un gesto de sumisión, Sean era un chico verdaderamente guapo, uno de los mas guapos del pueblo y le había confesado su homosexualidad a pocas semanas de haber sido nombrado como su asistente, también le había expresado que no quería vivir abiertamente su tendencia sexual. Si por algo había ido a Lakewood era porque quería poner un freno a la atracción que muchas veces terminaban en acosarlo y lastimarlo.**

**-- ****Danna, no olvides esta tarde viene alguien del grupo GK para hablar del nuevo postre.**

**--****Gracias por recordármelo- le contestó con una sonrisa irónica mientras se dirigía a su armario y sacaba su ropa.**

**Entre su armario encontró unos jeans claros, una blusa negra que se entallaba a su cuerpo y un blazer del mismo color que los Jeans, termino su atuendo con unas sandalias negras y soltó su cabello y vio en el espejo lo enredado que lo traía y que el maquillaje de sus ojos chorreaba a las mejillas.**

**Cepillo el cabello y lo dejo suelto sostenido con unas horquetillas detrás de las orejas, arreglo su maquillaje y la ropa que se había quitado la puso en una bolsa para mandarla después a lavar. Tiro los zapatos altos que tenia. Regreso a su escritorio tomo unas notas de postres experimentales que tenia con tiempo pensando que habia sido mejor estar sola preparándolos a tener que estar con ese hombre a su lado. Una semisonrisa se asomo a sus labios si ese Ellioth Knight no estuviese casado, nunca se perdonaría a si misma el haber conocido a un hombre casadero con ese aspecto. Se encamino hacia el laboratorio de la empresa y toco suavemente.**

**-- ****Pasa, aquí esta – anuncio Gerald.**

**El laboratorio era un habitación grande con mesas, pilas de fregar y enormes aparatos ****electrodomésticos industriales, le pareció desesperante de repente al ver a su jefe, su asistente y el hombre que podía considerarse su perdición junto a una de las mesas, disfrutando de café y unos postres hechos por ella para una muestra gastronomica y unos dulces de su producción selectiva.**

**-- ****Hola, a todos.**

**La mirada de la chica se encontró con la del empresario, el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron al verla de arriba abajo. Danna se emociono al darse cuenta y sintió un cosquilleo por dentro mas tuvo que frustrarse al tener que mantener un porte profesional. **

**El se había quitado el saco del traje y soltado la corbata y el botón del cuello. Era un hombre fascinante, absolutamente fabuloso, se lamento Danna recordando el consejo del libro de su abuela y su tía abuela, Ese hombre estaba fuera de los limites, ya estaba ocupado y eso lo decía la alianza que portaba.**

**Con la taza en la mano y un trozo de pay de queso con fresas, crema chantilly y nuez se le veía contento. Danna se pregunto por un momento si su esposa lo habría conquistado por la cocina, ¿seria buena cocinera?; pero se reprendió a si misma ¿eso a ella no le importaba?**

**-- ****¿Como esta su tobillo? –pregunto Ellioth atentamente.**

**-- ****Mucho mejor, gracias.**

**-- ****Le he dado al señor Knight una vuelta por las instalaciones- comento Gerald**

**-- ****Ya veo que ha probado algunos de nuestros productos – bromeo ella – disfruten de su desayuno, caballeros. Yo voy por algo para mí.**

**-- ****Danna estas galletas de caramelo, son las mejores que he probado, si mi esposa supiera lo que estoy comiendo esto, me colgaría del asta bandera de la entrada-dijo Gerald.**

**-- ****Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, Gerald.**

**Bueno, señor Knight le dejo en buenas manos Danna es la mejor para poder ponerse de acuerdo con usted en su búsqueda, así que me retiro. Acompáñame Sean, necesito que me expliques unas cosas de los productos que se enviaron la semana pasada.**

**-- ****Nos veremos luego, Gerald.**

**Danna se ****dirigió al almacén donde se encontraban los alimentos para ser procesados, solo que batallaba un poco por su tobillo y que algunos estantes estaban demasiado altos para ella y sin la ayuda de Sean tendría que vérselas sola. Fue seleccionando los ingredientes y reuniéndolos en un carrito de metal. Tenia varis ideas, pero sabia que su pastel de crema y plátano dejaría boquiabierto a ese Ellioth Knight.**

**En sus pensamientos estaba que otras cosas dejarían boquiabierto al joven, pero inmediatamente corto esas ideas y se obligo a revisar mentalmente los ingredientes que necesitaba. Estaba tan concentrada que de repente sitio un escalofrió y al escuchar la voz detrás de ell quedo paralizada. **

**-- ****Vaya, vaya, aquí hay muchas cosas tentadoras- dijo Ellioth con cierta malicia al acercarse a la chica **

**-- ****Escoja algo que le guste y lo añadiré al carro señor Knight – contesto mientras el pulso se le aceleraba y trataba de calmarse.**

**Ellioth sabía perfectamente que la ponía nerviosa, así que sonrió lentamente, dejándola sin aliento.**

**-- ****Bueno, señorita Kotkin yo no la detendría si quisiera usted subirse a el...**

**Continuara ...**

**N/A:**

**1.- Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic que es realizado con mucho cariño para ustedes y mil gracias a quien se toma la molestia de escribir unas cuantas líneas que sirven de aliento para continuar.**

**2.- Bueno aquí se va desarrollando cada punto escrito en el libro escrito por las hermanas Andley y así sucesivamente se ira desarrollando cada punto en la guía.**

**3.- Pido una disculpa, porque a lo mejor son un poco cortos los capítulos, pero espero así poder subir continuamente sin tardar mucho tiempo en la entrega. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 6**

_**2**_**.- Una vez que encuentres a un hombre casadero,**

**no le hagas guiños, ni bromees, ni flirtees con el, **

**Ni**** le hagas saber otra forma de que te interesa **

**By Xcaret**

**Danna ****apretó la botella de sirope de plátano con tanta fuerza, que la tapa salto por los aires y callo a sus pies. Repitiendo en su interior las palabras dichas por ese hombre.**

**-- ****¿Perdón? – pregunto para ganar un poco mas de tiempo.**

**La chica no quería quedar como idiota si es que le había escuchado mal, pero el se levanto, se acerco y señalo el pie vendado de la chica.**

**-- ****Si necesita descargar peso del pie, siéntase con confianza para descansar en su carro. Yo no traigo prisa.**

**La mirada de esos ojos verdes esmeralda eran inocente, y Danna sintió gran alivio. El calmante estaba surtiendo efecto- pensó. **

**-- ****No hace falta, estoy bien –mintió mientras se agachaba para recoger la tapa.**

**Decidida a centrarse en la bonificación, Danna se levanto y coloco la tapa de la botella. La Provocativa forma del envase la puso nerviosa y lo dejo en el carro.**

**-- ****Espero que le guste la receta que tengo en mente para su nuevo postre, señor Knight.**

**El se encogió en hombros y miro alrededor.**

**-- ****Usted es la experta señorita Kotkin únicamente yo comeré todo lo que sea dulce... siempre y cuando no tenga plátano.**

**Danna se paro en seco y lo miro.**

**-- ****¿Nada de plátano?**

**-- ****Me gusta pero, desgraciadamente soy alérgico.**

**-- ****¿Alérgico? – repitió ella.**

**Lo que si me encanta es el chocolate.**

**-- ****¿Chocolate? – repitió también, recordando la urticaria, los ojos llorosos y la lengua hinchada que le provocaba su alergia al chocolate, era gracioso a ella le daba alergia y a su padre sueño. – eso es fantástico. A nadie le salen tan bien los postres como a mí.**

**Ellioth sonrió, lo que le hizo parecer más joven y tremendamente atractivo.**

**-- ****Magnifico. Claro, que si le apetece hacer algo con plátano, hágalo.**

**-- ****Pero usted acaba de decir que...**

**El hecho de que yo no pueda comerlo no significa que vaya a privar a los clientes de ello. Me esfuerzo por ignorar los antojos de cosas que no puedo tener.**

**Danna lo miro a los ojos y trago saliva. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a esa atracción que había entre ellos, y a que el era casado? ¿O estaba ella leyendo entre líneas cosas que no había?**

**-- ****No me gustaría que usted sufriera – dijo la joven.**

**Los ojos de el se agrandaron al comentario y se acerco hacia ella provocativamente.**

**-- ****Por algunas cosas merecen la pena las consecuencias, no importan lo malas que sean.**

**Justo cuando empezaba a sentir que le flaqueaban las rodillas, el brillo del fluorescente la alianza le devolvió el sentido común a Danna. Incluso aunque no estuviera casado, desprendía demasiada energía sexual para sentirse cómoda a su lado. Pero, ****además, bajo ninguna circunstancia se involucraría con un hombre casado. Noto que se sonrojaba. Era en algunas ocasiones tan ingenua en lo referente a los hombres, que ni siquiera estaba segura de si el la estaba intentando seducir o si solo la estaba informando de su alergia a los plátanos. **

**Para su fortuna, Ellioth le salvo el tener que contestar. Desvió la mirada se aparto, rompiendo aquel momento, si es que de verdad se había producido en un momento.**

**-- ****Me interesa más la estética de sus recetas que su facilidad para comercializarlas y el costo por supuesto. – dijo el con una sonrisa sabiendo dueño de la situación.**

**Sintiéndose**** como una boba, Danna atino a tomar una lata de cacao blanco y negro y lo añadió al carro. Confiaba que la tensión entre ellos se terminara pronto, cuanto menos tiempo pasaran juntos mejor, pensaba en como desearía de Knight lo mas pronto posible hasta había pensado en hacer horas extras.**

**-- ****Podemos discutir a receta en el laboratorio – dijo la joven deseosa de poner distancia y tener mas gente a su alrededor.**

**-- ****Permita que yo lleve lo lleve – continuo el alargando su brazo para alcanzar a quitarle el carrito.**

**Sus dedos rozaron los de ella, empujando suavemente su mano a un lado. Por alguna razón, ese toque le resulto mas intimo que las dos veces que la había llevado en brazos. Ella se quedo estática y empezó a sentir como una vibración, el se dio cuenta que no respondía al llamado.**

**Creo que es tu teléfono- dijo el joven curioso.**

**O perdón – dijo se alejo un poco de el dándole la espalda... para su desgracia lo tenia en altavoz y Ellioth escucho que era un hombre el que la llamaba.**

_**-- **__**Hola! Cariño**_**, - dijo la voz detrás del teléfono – **_**¿Como estas, pequeña?**_

_**-- **__**Hola, bien estoy con un cliente importante, te importaría si te llamo después.**_** – dijo la joven y Ellioth después de sentir como una punzada de celos, sintió alivio.**

_**-- **__**Por favor Kotkin**_**- dijo un poco molesta la voz – **_**se muy bien que no llamaras. A parte la diferencia de horario.**_

_**-- **__**Copperfield, yo te llamo**_** – dijo siguiéndole el juego.- **_**te juro que estoy ocupada.**_

_**-- **__**De acuerdo Cari pero, que no pase de hoy**_**- dijo determinante.**

_**-- **__**Ok. Daddy**_** – esto lo dijo en voz muy baja para que Ellioth no la escuchara y sabia que asi tranquilizaria a su padre.**

**La chica que dio la vuelta, estaba conciente de que Ellioth la había seguido con la mirada desde que empezó la llamada. **

**-- ****Seguimos hacia el laboratorio – dijo ella.**

**-- ****Claro.**

**Paso junto a el y le indico el camino a seguir, llegaron a la maquina de café y ella cojeando al frente de el se detuvo, y sirvió café para dos, intentando parecer despreocupada.**

**-- ****¿Sabe lo que intimida servir café a un hombre que posee algunas de las cafeterías más importantes del país? –dijo ella para aligerar la tensión.**

**-- ****Soy un hombre sencillo. Me gusta el café solo y cargado- contesto el joven, tomando un largo sorbo del líquido – este café esta bastante bueno a decir verdad.**

**Mas tranquila, Danna señalo la esquina del laboratorio donde había una mesa rodeada de sillas. Empezaba a sentir un dolor fuerte en el pie y necesitaba descansar un poco antes de empezar a trabajar.**

**-- ****Sentémonos y hablemos del producto final – dijo la joven.**

**Y diciendo eso se acerco a un archivero y saco un fólder con la información que había recopilado, sobre la cadena Knight. Se acerco a la mesa y se sentó a un lado de mesa y se alarmo al ver que Ellioth ponía una silla justo al lado de ella, el solo sonrió e indico.**

**-- ****Para su pie. **

**Sintiéndose**** tonta por hacer pensado mal, coloco el pie en la silla, tomo un trago del café y Ellioth se acomodo al frente de ella.**

**-- Dígame**** ¿ha pensado un nombre para el postre? – pregunto Danna.**

**El ****negó.**

**-- ****Me gustaría escuchar sus ideas. **

**Se detuvo, insegura de discutir sus ideas, tomo aire y dijo:**

**-- ****Me imagino un postre grande, que se pueda compartir – comenzó y al ver la seriedad en los ojos de el continuo – con un sabor rico y sutil que sugiera acompañarlo de una bebida, pero que no compita con los cafés exóticos, y presentado en un plato que atraiga la atención cuando se sirva.**

**El se llevo la taza de café a los labios y ****bebió, Ellioth ni siquiera había sonreído. Sus ojos azules eran impenetrables, levanto una ceja en señal de reflexión. Danna al observarlo se dio cuenta de los detalles del rostro del joven desde la barbilla, los ayuelos y una pequeña cicatriz en la frente. Para encubrir su descarado examen del rostro le pregunto:**

**-- ****¿Qué le parece?**

**En la boca del joven se esbozo una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.**

**-- ****Justamente iba a preguntarle lo mismo**

**Ella se quedo con la boca abierta y sintió que la humillación la invadía ¿siempre iba a quedar como una tonta en presencia de ese hombre?**

**-- ****No... no se a que se refiere.**

**-- Señorita**** Kotkin, creo que se porque sus otras recetas han tenido tanto éxito en mis restaurantes, les indica mucha reflexión - comento el contento.**

**Aliviada con el cambio de tema y halagada por el cumplido, busco en su carpeta y saco un menú de la cafetería.**

**-- ****¿A que precio piensa usted vender el postre?- pregunto al chica.**

**-- ****Seguramente a unos cinco dólares con noventa y cinco centavos lo que significa e necesito el producto preempaquetado y los complementos por menos de tres.- finalizo el.**

**Ellioth observo como Danna se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba impresionado de poder concentrarse en lo que había dicho y hasta ese momento, aunque ella había mostrado un labor de investigación en lo que el buscaba, su opinión acerca de esa mujer despistada cambiaba a fascinante y atractiva.**

**Aquella misma mañana había deseado escapar de su lado. Luego había estado preocupado por ella desde que la había dejado, tan inquieto y distraído, que seguramente había mostrado tanto a Gerald como a Danna que tenia problemas de atención.**

**-- ****Simplemente se había preocupado por el bienestar de ella- se dijo. Pero tenia que admitir que le había preocupado más lo fabulosa que se veía con esos jeans a la cadera y anchos, que la venda que le cubría el tobillo o los chichones de la cabeza.**

**Ellioth sintió el peligro. No importaba las veces que se repitiera a si mismo que no necesitaba complicar a su vida con un breve romance, y menos con la empleada mas valiosa de su proveedor en potencia, pero no podía evitar poner sus ojos sobre toda superficie plana del laboratorio e imaginar que tal seria una noche con la señorita Kotkin. Ese era su pensar cuando escucho a Danna decir,**

**-- ****Podemos hacerlo.**

**El se escondió en la taza de café. Se atraganto y comenzo a toser fuertemente. Danna quiso ayudarlo pero el solo le dijo que siguiera sentado pasado el bochorno.**

**-- ****Estoy seguro de que puede hacerlo- Dijo el con voz ronca- Quiero decir que estoy seguro de que su empresa podrá hacerlo.**

**-- ****Bueno, pues, me dijo Gerald que no somos la única empresa para usted, podría decirme a que me enfrento.- sugirió la joven**

**Ellioth sonrió a tal comentario, la chica no quería caminar en falso.**

**-- ****Hasta el momento, el postre ganador es el Mouse de chocolate blanco.**

**Danna sonrió al comentario, y su mirada fue de astucia.**

**-- ****Eso ya lo veremos, si todo va bien, tendré para mañana unas muestras.**

**-- ****¿Mañana? – repitió Ellioth con algo de pánico en su voz.**

**Había**** contado que tardarían al menos una semana antes de que el pudiera regresar a Chicago, aun no quería estar junto a Meredith y dos semanas le parecía mejor.**

**-- ****Lo siento. Habitualmente trabajo más rápido, pero me temo que el pequeño accidente de la mañana me va a retrasar un poco. Estoy segura de que esta deseando volver a casa, así que lo haré lo antes que pueda- dijo la chica con determinación en cada una de sus palabras.**

**-- ****No,- exclamo el- tómese su tiempo, no me gustaría que se precipitara y así yo puedo emplear unos días para descansar y relajarme.**

**Ella rió.**

**-- ****Realmente ha venido usted al lugar adecuado para descansar y relajarse, señor Knight. Aquí en Lakewood en realidad hay poco que hacer.**

**Ella lo dejo si aliento. Ellioth se sintió asustado del poder que podía ejercer en el esa jovencita que apenas pocas horas había conocido atrás y a la vez se sentía emocionado.**

**-- ****Ellioth. Llámame Ellioth.**

**Danna desvió la mirada y volvió o posarla en los ojos del joven.**

**-- ****De acuerdo... Ellioth. Llámame Danna- dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano- Nos veremos de nuevo mañana por la tarde...Ellioth. Tendremos más cosas que discutir. **

**Esa era la invitación a que se retirara, justo lo que el necesitaba. Pero le desilusionó irse tan pronto. La Alianza de su mano araño la mesa y le dio un dolor en el dedo. Estrecho la mano de la chica reprimiéndose para no atraerla hacia si. **

**-- ****No hagas horas extra por mi, Danna.**

**-- Gerald quiere lo mejor para usted señor – sonrió en son de burla – y yo también- dijo para si.**

**Ellioth pasó por la oficina de Gerald y se despidió. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron hacia Danna. Llego a automóvil, y se soltó la corbata enganchándose de nuevo con la alianza en la seda. Ahogo una maldición trato de quitarla pero la humedad del lugar le hizo que no pudiera quitársela del dedo así que la acomodo de un modo que no le molestara tanto. **

**Recorrió**** el estacionamiento sonrió por lo hechos ocurridos a temprana hora. Danna Kotkin había resultado ser la persona mas entretenida que había conocido en mucho tiempo, aunque estaba casi seguro de ella no entendería eso como un cumplido, imágenes de su aspecto y su delgada figura acudieron a su mente.**

**Se dirigió a su hotel donde se hospedaba. Le parecía curioso, la semana pasada, el hecho de meterse en una habitación pequeña sin televisión por satélite, ni siquiera línea telefónica para conectar su portátil le habría vuelto loco, pero ahora... eso no le importaba, decidió concentrarse en la casa que había adquirido en Carolina del norte la había convertido en una casa de descanso con SPA y por supuesto sus cafetería, Su socio y amigo Robb Madison era quien había terminado por terminar el trato. **

**Con el estomago rugiéndole de hambre cambio su traje por unos jeans y una polo, tomando nota mental de comprar mas ropa informal. Se subió de nuevo al coche y se dirigió por las calles del centro a buscar un lugar decente donde comer. La luz el día le revelo un pueblo realmente pintoresco, los edificios antiguos no les irían mal una mano de pintura, pero las plantas y ornamentas junto con las flores le parecían encantadoras.**

**Paso por una oficina de información donde consiguió un mapa y siguió conociendo a los residentes del lugar, realmente era pequeño le encanto ver unas casas verdaderamente cuidadas con jardines espaciosos, llego a la gasolinera y cargo el combustible comprando ahí un sándwich y se dio cuenta que ahí había criaderos de pescado lo cual atraía al turismo para ese deporte. Continuo y ya entrada la tarde apareció junto a una enorme casa situada en un claro portal se veían unos jardines llenos de rosas blancas. El corazón le latió con fuerza mientras bajaba del coche, y se le acelero el doble cuando vio el letrero de "SE VENDE" Busco algún timbre mas no lo encontró, brinco la valla y continuo su camino hacia la casa. Al llegar busco una ventana y miro a través de esta. Muebles antiguos alfombras, techos altos, suelos de madera y una chimenea enorme. **

**El lugar era fabuloso. Ellioth siguió su camino y vio el portal de agua, donde había entrado era un portal de las rosas, y hacia atrás había jardines, la propiedad era enorme. Tendría que llamarle a su socio para informarse de ese lugar algo le decía que tenia que quedarse con el.**

**Danna salio de su trabajo y se dirigió a la farmacia. El farmacéutico la miro a los ojos asombrado.**

**-- ****¡Hola! Jan, necesito Benadril –dijo la joven.**

**Se sentía con al cara hinchada, la lengua gorda y ansiaba quitarse la ropa y rascarse la piel irritada. El farmacéutico sonrió.**

**-- ****¿Alguien ha puesto chocolate en uno de tus platos, Danna?**

**-- ****Si yo – respondió ella, explicando- a uno de mis clientes le encanta el chocolate y yo intento agradarle.**

**-- ****Por lo que veo Jane no ha podio ayudarte.**

**-- ****La enfermería estaba cerrada, ¿tendrás algo para el dolor? – pregunto la joven.**

**Jan vio que Danna cojeaba.**

**-- Siéntate**** y relájate, soy casi medico Danna.**

**Ella gimió al contacto del joven en su pie.**

**-- ****Parece una rotura muy, muy mala.- dijo el joven**

**-- ****Es un esguince, Jan.**

**-- ****O un esguince- apresuro el a corregir.**

**Jan salio por un lado del mostrador y regreso con tres pastillas y un vaso de agua.**

**-- ****Mi padre dice que las dos pastillas rosas son para la alergia y la blanca es para el dolor.**

**Danna las tomo y de un trago las paso. Y se puso en pie.**

**-- ****Gracias. **

**-- ****¡Ay! Se me olvidaba no debes conducir después de tomar el analgésico. ¡Upps!**

**-- ****Estas bromeando Jan, es una broma de muy mal gusto.**

**-- ****Me temo que no chica. ¿Has comido?**

**-- ****No **

**El la miro pensativo.**

**-- ****Te hará efecto en quince minutos, treinta como mucho.**

**Danna se sintió morir, luchando con el deseo de llorar.**

**-- ****¿puedes llamarme un taxi? – pregunto como última solución la chica.**

**-- ****Si no te importa Danna podrías esperar mientras termino aquí unas cosas y te llevo a tu casa.**

**Levanto al vista y sonrió, Danna recordó que Jane le había comentado que Jan y su novia habían terminado hacia muy poco, y se le hizo como un pretexto de el.**

**-- ****Sinceramente Danna, no deberías manejar después de haber tomado el medicamento.**

**Danna pensaba como salir de esa situación pero en realidad no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, encimada en sus pensamientos escucho una voz detrás de ella.**

**-- ****Gracias, pero la dama ya tiene quien la lleve a casa.**

**Danna se giro y vio a Ellioth Knight al otro lado del pasillo vestido informal y con un dentífrico en la mano y le sonreía abiertamente...**

**Continuara... **

**N/A: **

**Bueno primero llego al capitulo 6 y vemos la atracción que hay entre los personajes, se que David Copperfield no ha salido pero pronto saldrá…**

**Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me echan porras y ánimos para salir adelante... quien más que mis amigas Lizzi y Maru. Así como a Scarlet y Alexia que con sus comentarios me han alentado. También agradezco a ti que lees estas líneas y este fic.**

**Comentarios y sugerencias **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 7**

**3.- ****Lleva siempre protección, un bote de laca o una lima de uñas, por ejemplo,**

**por si un pretendiente se propasa.**

**By Xcaret**

**Jan observo a Ellioth.**

**-- ****Danna, ¿conoces a este hombre?**

**Ella solo atino a afirmar.**

**-- ****Es uno de los socios de la empresa.**

**Ellioth se acerco al mostrador, tendió su compra a Jan y saco su cartera para pagar.**

**-- ****Voy en dirección hacia tu casa- dijo, mirando a Danna- estaré encantado de llevarte.**

**Danna estaba casi segura de que ****mentía y como la idea le pareció tan atractiva, se sintió obligada a declinar la oferta.**

**-- ****No creo que...**

**-- ****Es lo menos que puedo hacer para reparar lo pasado esta mañana – la interrumpió, con una sonrisa.**

**Danna sintió que su resistencia comenzaba a flaquear. Consciente de que Jan los estaba observando, Danna se humedeció los labios.**

**-- ****Pero mi camioneta…**

**Yo te la llevare cuando papa y yo cerremos – se ofreció Jan, y fijo la vista en Ellioth con la barbilla bien alta- De esa forma, cuando te deje las llaves podré comprobar que te encuentras bien.**

**-- ****Problema solucionado – afirmo Ellioth alegremente.**

**Ya que el plan no parecía una cita romántica y estado ella tan cansada, adolorida y llena de picores como para discutir, Danna asintió en señal de aceptación. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos hombres intentaría seducirla con el aspecto que tenia ahora. Dio las gracias a Jan y le tendió las llaves. Reprimiendo las ganas de rascarse la casa hinchada, pago rápidamente por el Benadril y salio de la tienda delante de Ellioth **

**-- ****¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó el mientras salían de la farmacia.**

**Eran casi las seis y media, aun hacia mucho calor y la humedad seguía siendo agobiante.**

**-- ****Soy un accidente andando, ¿recuerdas?- contesto Danna con una sonrisa.**

**Ellioth la mira fijamente y Danna se sentía mareada y se preguntó cuanto tiempo mas tardaría en empeorar su estado, luego se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo costumbre tener mal aspecto delante de Ellioth Knight. De repente sintió que Ellioth le agarro la muñeca y le giro el brazo, dejando al descubierto la piel enrojecida.**

**-- ****Uno no tiene ataque de urticaria de haberse caído en el estacionamiento. – dijo el seriamente.**

**-- ****Es solo alergia – contesto ella, retirando su brazo para poder rascarlo. – estaré bien por la mañana.**

**A pesar del calor Ellitoh estaba magnifico con su camiseta polo y sus jean ajustado que le hacían resaltar sus atributos masculinos. Llegaron al coche que había alquilado Ellioth y Danna se dio cuenta que trataba de ser caballeroso con ella, mas la alianza en su mano brillaba a la luz del atardecer, y los destellos de los diamantes recordaban su estatus "prohibido". Danna solo sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.**

**-- ****Doy por hecho que no eres un asesino en serie. – dijo ella tratando de tener control en la conversación.**

**-- Sabía**** que se me había olvidado algo al presentarme.**

**-- ****Normalmente tengo mas cuidado – explico ella mientras se metía al coche.**

**-- ****Apuesto que ni siquiera le hechas llave a la puerta de tu casa. – dijo el con sonrisa irónica.**

**Cerro al puerta del automóvil y Danna lo observo detenidamente mientras el rodeaba el coche. Ese hombre era demasiado seguro de si mismo, pensaba. Espero a que se sentar en su asiento.**

**-- ****Debes saber que la puerta principal de mi casa esta bien cerrada – afirmo, y luego sonrió avergonzada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ellioth – La que no cierro con cerrojo es la puerta trasera.**

**-- ****La risa de ambos se escucho en el interior automóvil.**

**-- ****Archivare es información para ocasiones futuras – comento todavía sonriendo.**

**Su tono había sido en forma de broma, pero Danna se aferro a la bolsa de medicinas que llevaba en el regazo. El aire se lleno de tensión, como si ella no se hubiera sentido ya suficiente a prueba.**

**-- ****¿Has cenado ya? – pregunto el, poniendo el motor en marcha.**

**-- ****No, Iba a comprar algo ya hecho de camino a casa- dijo Danna.**

**-- ****¿Dónde?**

**Ella sonrió y señalo a la derecha.**

**-- ****En el único sitio abierto a esta hora.**

**Ellioth le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió sus instrucciones hasta el restaurante de comida rápida.**

**-- ****Creo que yo también voy a pedir algo- comento el.**

**-- ****¿Dónde te hospedas?**

**-- ****En un pequeño hotel a las afueras del pueblo, se llama Coppa's Inn. – dijo el a secas.**

**-- No es precisamente un Hilton **** – apunto ella.**

**Ellioth se encogió en hombros.**

**-- ****Tienen sabanas limpias, un buen colchón y bonito papel tapiz.**

**Lo que Danna en realidad esperaba era que el criticara el pequeño restaurante de comida rápida para llevar, que criticara el pueblo entero. Casi lo había deseado, así podría encontrar algo de el que no le gustara. Entonces se detuvo: y pensó con claridad, que el medicamento estaba ocasionándole un lapso mental.**

**Ellioth bajo la ventanilla y pidió dos hamburguesas, papas fritas y bebidas. Rechazo la oferta de ella puesto que quería pagar, pero le paso las bolsas para que las sostuviera mientras el pagaba.**

**Aun con ganas de discutir, Danna le comento:**

**-- ****No puedo creer que un restáuratero de la gran ciudad vaya a comer esta comida.- dijo ella solemne**

**Sin inmutarse, el se levanto del asiento un poco para guardar la cartera en el bolsillo de atrás de sus jeans **

**-- ****No te olvides de que soy dueño de algunas franquicias de comida rápida.**

**-- ****"algunas docenas", corrigió ella en su interior, mientras desviaba la mirada de los músculos que se revelaban bajo el pantalón de el.**

**-- ****Lo se, pero supongo que he pensado que nunca comerías en alguna de ellas.**

**Ellioth se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y le dirigió una sonrisa que podía matarla con ella.**

**-- ****¿Has pensado en mi? –pregunto el.**

**Danna vio que había entrado a un terreno que no quería, decidida a mantenerse tranquila, apretó los labios y agarro una hamburguesa.**

**-- ****En lugar de poner palabras en mi boca, ¿Qué tal si pones esto en la tuya? -Dijo tendiéndole la otra hamburguesa.**

**El ****guiño el ojo con simpatía y desenvolvió su hamburguesa con una mano mientras conducía con la otra.**

**-- ****¿A dónde vamos?**

**-- Creí**** que ibas en dirección a mi casa – le recordó ella, colocando entre ambos un paquete de papas fritas y las bebidas.**

**-- ****Y allí voy, en cuanto me digas por donde es. –dijo el.**

**Danna sonrió al comentario sintiendo se tonta.**

**-- ****A la izquierda en el semáforo y pasando el taller del señor Hopkins, a la derecha de casa de la señora Green...**

**-- Será**** mejor que me lo vayas indicando por el camino – le interrumpió el, riendo y dándole después una mordida a su hamburguesa.- oye es buena esta hamburguesa.**

**Ella asintió lentamente y respiro aliviada; sentía la química entre ellos, pero ella tenia el control. No importaba lo que el hiciera que su cuerpo y su mente se colapsaran y no importaba lo mucho que ella necesitaba esa bonificación, ella jamás tendría un romance con un hombre casado.**

**Al lado de ellos paso una camioneta familiar con una docena de ****niños, todos eran pelirrojos, sonrieron a Danna y Ellioth y el mal humor de Danna desapareció.**

**-- ****Parece un lugar perfecto para los niños.- comento Ellioth**

**Danna advirtió que el estaba jugando con su alianza. ¿Tendría hijos? Seguramente – pensó – metiéndose una papa frita en la boca.**

**-- ****Supongo que si – murmuro, sintiéndose un poco mareada.**

**Siempre comía demasiado rápido, una mala costumbre que había desarrollado en el laboratorio.**

**-- ****¿Creciste aquí?- pregunto el.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

**-- ****No. Nací en Las Vegas, después viví en Nuevo México, luego en un internado en Corpus Christy y cuando acabe la escuela me regrese a Lakewood. Mi madre era de aquí. **

**-- ¿Tu Familia, vive aquí**

**-- ****No, mi madre murió, mi padre esta a punto de casarse con la chica mas odiosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.**

**-- ****¿Y tus abuelos?**

**Murieron la única que queda es mi bisabuela aun vive aquí en Lakewood.**

**Danna pensó que a su abuela le gustaría Ellioth, estaba segura. Bueno, salvo por un por un pequeño detalle...**

**-- ****Debes de estar muy unida a ella.**

**-- ****Ella es la razón de que yo este aquí – confeso ella.**

**-- ****Por fin – dijo el, asintiendo- . La respuesta al enigma.**

**-- ****¿Qué enigma? –pregunto ella dudosa.**

**-- ****¿Cual mas? –contesto el - ¿Qué hace una chica como tu en un sitio como este?**

**Desde luego no era un piropo mas bonito que le ****habían dicho, pero sus palabras la afectaron igualmente.**

**-- ****Hago postres para ti – respondió ella, intentando mantener la conversación a un nivel superficial. – además Lakewood no esta tan mal. – a menos que busques marido, pensó.**

**-- ****Ya lo se he estado explorando.**

**-- ****¿Y has encontrado algo que te guste?- pregunto ella mientras le indicaba la dirección a tomar.**

**El giro y la miro a los ojos.**

**-- Dejémoslo**** en que me he quedado gratamente sorprendido por mis descubrimientos.**

**Danna volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera y se presiono la sien con un dedo, intentando reordenar los pensamientos que se estaban procesando en su interior. La atracción sexual que le llegaba de Ellioth era casi tangible. El sutil aroma de su perfume le cosquilleaba la nariz, hipersensible por la alergia, estaba segura de que le provocaría un inoportuno estornudo. **

**-- ****¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto el, dando un trago a su bebida.**

**-- ****Si – mintió ella- Comer me ha sentado bien.**

**Dio otro mordisco a la hamburguesa, tratando de masticar lentamente más sin embargo una idea salto la asalto: ¿tendría Ellioth Knight la costumbre de viajar por el mundo, empleando su posición como un cliente importante, para conseguir tener aventuras extramaritales? ¿Le pediría a ella que se acostaran para conseguir el contrato?**

**-- ****¿Parece que te duele algo?- pregunto el al verla cara de preocupación. **

**-- ****Bueno, supongo que estoy cansada- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa temblorosa.**

**-- ****Si tu farmacéutico esta en lo cierto no debería tener problemas par dormir – comento el haciendo una bola con el papel de la hamburguesa.**

**Danna le tendió una de las bolsas para que la usara como basura. Si definitivamente se sentía atontada.**

**-- ****¿Debe ser buen amigo tuyo? – señalo el.**

**-- ****¿Quién Jan? Lo conozco desde hace años. **

**-- ****¿Sabe donde vives?**

**-- ****Gira aquí. Todo el mundo sabe donde vive todo el mundo en Lakewood.**

**Se metió dos papas fritas a la boca y las mastico durante un incomodo silencio. Cuando se las trago pregunto:**

**-- ****Dime Ellitoh, ¿Como te metiste en el negocio de los restaurantes?**

**El frunció los labios sacudió la cabeza, como si no tuviera nada de interesante que compartir.**

**Comencé**** a trabajar cocinando hamburguesas para ahorrar y comprarme un auto, ya que mis abuelos no querían comprarme un auto. No me llevo mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de quien ganaba dinero en ese negocio. Me deje quemaduras trabajando, sacrifique cosas que todo adolescente suele querer y logre comprar una franquicia de mi propiedad para cuando debería haberme licenciado en la universidad.**

**-- ****¿Te compraste una franquicia tu solo?**

**-- ****No. Mis Abuelos hipotecaron una propiedad que mi abuela había heredado en Chicago de su padre, en ese momento mi abuelo había invertido todo su capital en la remodelación del teatro Majestic en Brodway y sus negocios en Londres no podía moverlos por causa de un desfalco por parte de uno de sus hermanos en la Gran Bretaña. Así que la hipoteca fue la mejor opción para obtener el resto del dinero, y yo no iba a fallarles.**

**-- ****Asumo que pagaste la hipoteca- comento ella secamente.**

**El sonrió.**

**-- ****Unos seis meses después, y luego les remodele la casa esa para que se mudaran de New York a Chicago.**

**Danna miro hacia el cielo oscuro del interior del auto... Aquel hombre era guapo, inteligente, rico, trabajador y ¿buen hijo?**

**-- ****Ellioth me hablas de tus abuelos, ¿y tus padres?**

**Ellioth suspiro, ella había hablado de su familia ahora era su turno.**

**-- ****Mi padre murió a la edad de 16 años, el había embarazado a mi madre cuando vivían en Francia según mi abuela la familia de ella era algo peligrosa y mi madre pensando que a mi me darían a alguien y no queriendo que fuera alguien de mal, me entrego a ellos. Mis abuelos regresaron a New York donde me criaron, no es el mejor lugar, pero yo no puedo reprocharles nada.**

**Gira aquí – ordeno señalando con la mano. A unos 500 metros mi casa es el cuarto Town house de la derecha.- es una vieja casa con un pequeño jardín, la hija del alcalde las compro y las alquila, la mía es la de color azul.**

**-- ****Es bonita- comento mientras se para en la estrecha entrada-, muy bonita.**

**Extrañamente animada, Danna agradeció que los fines de semana anteriores se la había pasado plantando flores y arbustos alrededor de la casa, a pesar de haber tenido que soportar la presencia de su indeseable vecino Josh.**

**-- ****Gracias por traer... me**

**Oyó**** que la puerta de Ellioth se abría y levanto la vista. Le vio rodear el coche y se le puso un nudo en el estomago. El le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero su actitud insinuante había desaparecido. En lugar de eso parecía nervioso. Lo que le puso a ella nerviosa.**

**-- ****Te acompañare a la puerta- se ofreció el cortésmente, quitándole de las manos la bolsa de basura y la de la compra de la farmacia.**

**En silencio, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, Dana salio del auto.**

**Jan, tiene mis llaves – le comento a Ellioth girándose a verle.- tengo que entrar por la puerta de atrás.**

**-- Así**** que no era broma – contesto el.**

**La voz le llego a Danna lentamente, pero la risa le sonó inquieta.**

**-- ****No, la verdad no era broma. – **

**Le dolía el tobillo, tenia el estomago revuelto y le ardía la piel. Danna recorrió la distancia hasta la parte de atrás de la casa cojeando, cruzo el minúsculo jardín y subió los cuatro escalones que daban a la puerta de atrás.**

**Las pisadas de Ellioth detrás de ella sonaban suavemente, dándole la espalda abrió la puerta y la empujo hacia dentro y se giro con una amplia sonrisa. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para verse, tocarse... y besarse.**

**-- Gracias Elli****oth – dijo con una sonrisa tan tensa.**

**El se quedo en silencio y la mente de ella imagino varias versiones de cómo podía acabar esa velada.**

**-- ****Danna... me gustaría besarte – dijo el.**

**Danna sintió nervios de lo que le acaba de decir y sentía que se le secaba la boca.**

**-- ****¿Me has oído? – susurro el, acercándose a ella ligeramente.**

**-- ****Creo que... señor Knight que los oídos son la única parte no me duele, ni me pica.**

**-- ****Por supuesto – se apresuro a contestar el. – Te dejare para que puedas descansar.**

**Danna miro a Ellioth y le sonrió. El le devolvió la sonrisa y ella observo como en cámara lenta el se acercaba y la atraía hacia si. La boca de el se poso sobre la suya, acallando sus palabras de protesta y Danna sintió su aliento calido y dulce sobre su lengua hinchada mientras sus brazos la rodeaban.**

**Las rodillas le flaquearon y se perdió en aquel beso, transportada en una ola de adrenalina y deseo. Gimió y se abalanzo sobre el, apretándose sobre su pecho musculoso. Pero cuando sintió la erección de el, se quedo helada. Abrió los ojos repentinamente y se echo hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia apoyando una mano contra el pecho de el. **

**Jadeante la miro. Aun la tenia abrazada por la cintura.**

**-- ****Danna**

**-- ****Ellioth... yo... No puedo hacerlo – confeso.**

**-- ****De acuerdo – dijo el- ¿puedo preguntar por que? **

**-- ****¿Qué por que? – Dijo estupefacta- se me ocurren dos cosas – contesto con los dientes apretados. Una que eres un cliente importante de la empresa donde laboro.**

**-- ****¿Y que mas? – pregunto el, enarcando la ceja derecha, incapaz de comprender porque su relación profesional tenia que ser una barrera para una aventura de una noche.**

**-- ¿Y**** que mas? – Repitió ella – Pues que estas casado.**

**La expresión de Ellioth se oscureció unos momentos, y luego clavo la mirada en su mano. Danna miro hacia el cielo "ni que se le hubiera olvidado" –pensó y suspiro decepcionada.**

**-- ****Mira estoy segura de que hay muchas mujeres a las que no les importa si estas con otra mujer, pero la verdad es que a mi si me importa.**

**El no dijo nada, simplemente siguió mirando la alianza. De repente, los acontecimientos del día calaron en ella: Su preocupación por lograr la bonificación, el humillante incidente en el estacionamiento y la tarde con la peor de sus alergias por sacar adelante el trabajo. Y como colmo la medicación le estaba afectando haciéndola sentir débil y soñolienta. **

**-- ****¡Que irónico que te haya conocido justo en el momento de mi vida en el que me planteo tener una relación seria! – comento Danna, intentando reír. – buenas noches señor Knight, vuelve a tu hotel y llama a tu esposa que cree que le estas siendo fiel.**

**Y tras decir esto, entro a la casa y cerro la puerta con un firme portazo.**

**Ellioth se quedo ahí parado contemplando la puerta antes de regresar a su coche aturdido. El interior aun olía a hamburguesas y papas que habían compartido. No recordaba habérsela pasado nunca también con una mujer. Pedirle un beso le había parecido apropiado, y lograrlo le había parecido necesario.**

**Giro la cabeza al escuchar un golpeteo en la ventanilla. Era el vecino de Danna que estaba a otro lado fulminándolo con la mirada.**

**-- ****¿Si?**

**-- ****No te atrevas a molestar da Danna – le advirtió.**

**-- ****No tengo la menor intención de hacerlo – le aseguro.**

**-- ****Me alegra chico.- dijo mientras se llevaba un pulgar al pecho. – Porque eso es asunto mió.**

**Sintiendo que no tenia palabras, Ellioth se alegro de divisar dos vehículos acercarse reconoció al vendedor de la farmacia que venia manejando la camioneta de Danna, se despidió del vecino de Danna y regreso a su Hotel. **

**En el camino pensó lo que había pasado. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan entupido, se había prometido a si mismo que no permitiría que ninguna mujer le distrajera de la decisión que necesitaba tomar respecto a Audrie, y en lugar de eso, había deseado a la primera belleza que se había cruzado en su camino; una mujer con la que además tenia que trabajar y que le parecía que se enfrentaba a una decisión parecida a la suya... ¿tendría un amante? Ellioth se froto la cara con las manos. Por supuesto que una mujer como Danna tendría un amante.**

**Al día siguiente le pediría disculpas, pero esa noche le llamaría a la mujer que creí que el le estaba siendo fiel.**

**Para D****anna las cosas no podían ser peor, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, daba como resultado que ese no era su día de suerte. Tomo un bañó para ver si podía bajar la urticaria y quitar de su cuerpo esa excitación que le provocaba Ellioth y los hechos recientes. **

_**Se encontraba en su cama cuando escucho su teléfono celular.**_

_**-- **__**¡Hello!- dijo desganada la chica.**_

_**-- **__**Cari, ¿que pasa amor?**_

_**-- **__**Nada daddy es solo que...**_

_**-- **__**Cari, ¿dime que pasa?, es tiempo de ir a hacerte una visita.**_

_**-- **__**No daddy, no es nada...**_

_**-- **__**Bueno Cari voy a hacer las cosas a mi modo.**_

**Sabía**** que corría peligro en esa contestación de su padre. Y no había herrado la llamada había sido a las siete con treinta y justo a las diez y media el estaba con ella a su lado. Ella le contó los pormenores que le habían ocurrido ese día a su conveniencia y además con quien mas podría desahogarse en ese momento. Tumbados ambos en la cama, abrazados hablaban:**

**-- ****¿Crees que hice bien? – dijo la joven todavía limpiando sus fluidos en el pañuelo.**

**-- ****Cari, creo que deberías decirle a tu jefe que te deje descansar unos días mas- dijo el padre.- además como puedes seguir en un trabajo donde te exigen el chocolate si tu eres alérgica a el. Mi amor deberías regresar conmigo a Las Vegas.**

**-- ****¡Papa! **

**-- ****Mira amor, pensé que era algo mas grave, pero, no creo que pueda hacer mucho en contra de la erupción. Tendrás que seguir el tratamiento y por favor no te rasques.**

**-- ****Papa te dije que no era gran cosa, es solo la alergia y sabes bien que no me iré a Las Vegas. **

**-- Pensé**** que alguien había lastimado el corazón de mi pequeña es todo – dijo David – algo me decía que era así, después de hablar contigo en la mañana algo me decía que no andaba bien. **

**Danna cayó. **

**-- ****Oh, vamos, Danna – dijo suavemente- puedes contármelo.**

**Después de estar pensando solo en el beso de Ellioth se animo a decir.**

**-- ****¡Esta casado dad!**

**-- ****Entonces, no me había equivocado.- dijo el seriamente- tenias algo serio con el.**

**-- ****No. Apenas lo conozco, además, el jueves tengo una cita con alguien.**

**-- ****¿Con el? ¿Con el casado? – inquirió el padre.**

**-- ****No. Con otra persona – dijo ella tratando de cambiar sus ánimos.**

**-- ****Ahora me dirás de ese asistente tuyo Sean al fin confeso que no es Gay y que lo enderezaste por el buen camino. – dijo el burlándose.**

**-- ****No papa. Es con Brandon Marx, no lo conoces, es de por aquí.**

**-- ****Ese Brandon Marx, ¿no es hijo de Richard Marx?- pregunto el.**

**-- ****¿Lo conoces? Pero, ¿Cómo? – inquirió ella.**

**-- ****Eso es lo de menos, pero lo que te puedo decir es que acaba de dejar una jovencita embarazada, en Middletown, así que tu sabes lo que haces.**

**-- ****No voy a dejar de salir con el.**

**-- ****No te estoy diciendo eso – dijo el – si no que tengas cuidado.**

**-- ****Lo tendré en cuenta.**

**-- ****Sabes, dijiste que el jueves ¿me equivoco?**

**-- ****No, no te equivocas es el próximo Jueves. – dijo ella determinante. - ¡Oh, no!**

**-- ****¡Oh, Si! – dijo el con una sonrisa – vas a tener que cancelar esa cita. **

**-- ****Pero...**

**-- ****No hay pero que valga, Me lo prometiste y así como yo cumplo contigo, tu lo tienes que hacer conmigo. Mañana me iré yo a primera hora después de dejarte en tu trabajo de ahí tomare un taxi al hangar. Y el Jet regresara el miércoles para llevarte allá. Por cierto había otro Jet en el mismo hangar. **

**-- ¡Que raro! Dad n****o le he dicho a Gerald – dijo ella.**

**-- ****No es mi problema, pero Mike, tiene instrucciones de llevarte así sea amarrada.**

**-- ****Esta bien, mañana arreglare todo.- termino ella.**

**-- ****Bueno será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación para dejarte descansar, y no te rasques más. – sentencio el.**

**-- ****Porque no te quedas aquí, hasta que me duerma. – dijo ella como niña mimada.**

**-- ****Esta bien pequeña, pero durmiéndote me iré a mi habitación.**

**-- ****Si.**

**Ella se volvió a acomodar con su papa, y el la observaba, ya no era la ninia con la cual se había enamorado al conocerla. **

**No sabia de su existencia, Anne se había ido sin decirle que estaba embarazada y desde su abandono no quiso saber más del matrimonio. Danna era el recuerdo de ese amor, un regalo inmerecido pensaba el. La amaba mas que a su vida, por eso el creía que existía esa concesión con ella, el sabia muy bien cuando algo le pasaba a su hija, como ella sabia cuando algo le pasaba a el. Se quedo ahí poco rato. Escucho el teléfono y fue al llamado de este.**

_**-- **__**Diga**_

_**Ellioth se quedo mudo.**_

_**-- **__**¡Hello! – dijo David que empezaba a molestarse.**_

_**-- **__**Disculpe – se animo Ellioth – soy el señor Knight. La señorita Kotkin trabaja para mi.**_

_**-- **__**No cree que no son horas para llamar y mas si es de trabajo.**_

_**-- **__**Lo siento ¿señor?**_

_**-- **__**Copperfiel, David Copperfield. – dijo el determinante. **_

**Continuara... **

**N/A: bueno no ****podía dejar mas tiempo sin hablar de Padre de Danna así que ya apareció. Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que le dedican un poco de su tiempo a seguir este fic. Gracias un millón. **

**Comentario y y **


	8. Chapter 8

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 8**

**3.- ****Cuando de trate de Perdonar, Se una Dama**

**Cuando se trate de Olvidar, Se un Elefante.**

**By Xcaret**

_Pairings_: Danna – Ellioth, Candy – Terry, Annie – Albert, David Copperfield – Claudia Shiffer

_Category_Romantic, Comedy

_Raiting_: PG- 13, yo digo cuando habra NC-17

_Disclaimer_Yo no poseo a los personajes de Candy. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

En calidad de Universo Alterno.

_FEEDBACK_: o **Señor Copperfield – dijo Ellioth algo alterado. – solo llamaba para saber de la salud de la señorita Kotkin.**

**-- ****Se encuentra mejor, gracias por llamar, le diré que usted hablo entrada la noche.- corto rápidamente.**

**-- ****Gracias. – colgó.**

**David intuía que el era el pesar de su hija. Por otro lado Ellioth se desconcertó por quien le había comentado, su abuela era una gran fan de ese ilusionista, tanto que cada vez que se presentaba en Chicago ella estaba en primera fila con el, porque su abuelo, no le gustaba ese tipo de espectáculos, así que no le fue difícil identificar la voz con el nombre.**

**El**** pensaba que Danna tenia un amante, la conversación de la tarde le hizo pensar en la posibilidad, mas sin embargo lo había confirmado y que clase de amante tenia, uno rico y además famoso. Tenia que averiguar si eso era cierto. Así que llamo a su socio para que este investigara.**

_**-- Si Robb, primero **__**vi una casa que me interesa es de estilo colonial, muy antigua.**_

_**-- Sabes que tendrás que hacer remodelaciones, Para que la emplearías, ¿algún hotel, Spa, o casa de reposo?**_

_**-- La verdad aun no se pero me ha encantado, tiene unos jardines preciosos así como un portal de rosas, uno que parece una cascada. Perteneció a una familia importante de hace siglos averíguame a quien, no creo que sea difícil averiguar al respecto.**_

_**-- ¿Esta bien, sabes en cuanto esta la oferta?**_

_**-- Si en 1 y medio. Es la oferta inicial. No se si hay mas ofertas.**_

_**-- ¿Dólares?**_

_**-- No, Euros, así que espero que puedas darme información al respecto.**_

_**-- ¿No crees que es una propiedad sobrevaluada?**_

_**-- La verdad si la vieras no lo creerías. Tiene hasta salón de baile.**_

_**-- Bueno al parecer es una ganga. ¿Es todo, Ellioth?**_

_**-- No, quiero que me investigues a esta una chica,**_

_**-- ¿Y eso? ¿Audrie lo sabe?**_

_**-- No y no será tu el que se lo diga, esta al mando del proyecto del postre en cuestión, así que quiero saber todo al respecto de ella y la relación que tiene con David Copperfield. – afirmo el joven**_

_**-- David Copperfield, ¿el Ilusionista? – pregunto dudoso.**_

_**-- No el de cuento de Charles Dickens, idiota, - dijo el molesto – si ese, Copperfield quiero que me investigues. Y te doy tres días.**_

_**-- ¡Tan poco tiempo!- negó el joven – pero apenas me dará tiempo para poder sacar algo en el beat para ver si alguien mas me da información.**_

_**-- No quiero, que la busques así, contrata gente especializada, solo quiero saber quien es ella.- dijo Ellioth omitiendo que en verdad quería saber quien era David Copperfiel para ella.**_

_**-- ¿Como se llama la chica en cuestión?**_

_**-- Kotkin, Danna Kotkin, Si con K ambas.**_

**Colgó**** el teléfono, y se dispuso a dormir al siguiente día se disculparía con ella y trataría de sacarle información al respecto de dicho amante.**

**El nuevo día llego y como tal las responsabilidad para ambos era latente, mientras Danna preparaba un desayuno ligero, David la observaba desde la barra desayunadora, era un lujo poder disfrutar de la comida que preparaba su hija, si por algo quería llevársela a su hotel sabría bien que ella llevaría las riendas de los restaurantes de este, y que en un futuro sabría el manejo del hotel. Pero ella era testaruda en eso, no quería saber nada del hotel, menos de los restaurante, lo único importante era esa mansión que tanto quería comprar.**

**Salieron de casa rumbo a la empresa manejado el Padre de esta la camioneta de la chica, al llegar ella sabia bien que no podía entrar junto a su padre si bien era sabido, nadie sabia de la existencia de Danna como hija del ilusionista, así que ella entro por la parte trasera de la empresa, mientras el ilusionista entro por la principal con el pretexto de tener una cita con Gerald que era el único que sabia la verdad entre ellos a parte de Sean, quien una vez tomo la llamada y al saber quien era no dejo de presionar a Danna con saber mas al respecto. Así que Danna le contó su secreto y el le revelo por la confianza la realidad de su sexualidad quedando por sentado que solo ellos conocían la verdad.**

**Al llegar el ilusionista causo revuelo con su presencia, ya lo habían pasado con Gerald, quien estaba nervioso con su visita.**

**-- Ge****rald, esto es solo porque quería pasar mas tiempo con mi hija – se excuso el padre de la chica.- aunque se muy bien que se accidento y aun sigue trabajando.**

**-- ****Le dije a Danna que se quedara en casa por unos días para descansar, pero no quiso, le intereso la bonificación del proyecto GK – dijo el CEO.**

**-- ****Háblame más de ese Knight.**

**-- ****¿Paso algo? – pregunto el jefe.**

**-- Llamo ayer entrada la noche, ¿es un tipo casado que le gusta molestar a las jovencitas acaso? – pregunto como imponiendo su autoridad.**

**-- ****Mira David, Ellioth Knight es dueño de varios restaurantes de comida rápida, gourmet, y cafeterías, de hecho Danna trabaja en un proyecto de postres para el en la nueva franquicia de cafeterías las cuales serán lanzadas a nivel mundial. Se que su familia es muy importante en New York, y en Chicago apenas se dan a conocer, No es casado, aunque me sorprendió que portara una alianza, algo comento de una promesa, pero no es casado.**

**-- ****Gracias Gerald, una cosa mas, quiero un menú completo infantil, fue un requisito que nos pidió el nuevo gobierno.**

**-- ****Lo daré a tu hija.**

**David se dio cuenta que su hija solo vio la argolla y lo supuso esa era una opción factible, ya mas relajado, y después de despedirse del jefe de su hija paso a la oficina de Danna.**

**Danna por el contrario así como llego se dirigió a su despacho, obligándose a concentrarse en su trabajo, en lugar de en la idea de que estaría con Ellioth toda la tarde. Hizo un par de llamadas y realizo papeleo que tenia pendiente. De repente vio que abrían la puerta, Sean le daba entrada al padre de ella a la oficina.**

**Estando solos ya pudieron hablar con mas libertad**

**-- ****Sean ya sabe de venir por mi cuando Taxi llegue por mi. – dijo David.**

**-- ****Bien, que paso con Gerald, - inquirió ella- te tardaste.**

**-- ****Bueno, es que le pedí un menú nuevo para el hotel, un menú infantil.**

**-- ****¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí? – dijo la joven**

**-- ****Porque yo deduzco impuestos si hago el trato con la empresa de tu trabajo, en cambio si lo haces tu sin cobrarme, se ira en impuestos y creo que es mejor que ese dinero se vaya a alguna de las obras de caridad de tu abuela, o sea, mi madre.**

**-- ****Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto la joven sabiendo que tocaba un tema delicado. – ¿se encuentra bien?**

**-- ****Si, gracias por preguntar, también es tu abuela. – dijo el mago seriamente.**

**-- ****Lo se, pero ella no me quiere- lo segundo lo dijo para ella.**

**La platica bajo de tono y se fue relajando mas, iban a ser las diez de la mañana y a las once estaba programada la salida a Las Vegas. En eso entro un joven alto, atlético, no del agrado del ilusionista.**

**-- ****Señor Copperfield, su taxi esta en la entrada principal.**

**-- ****Gracias Sean- dijo el con una sonrisa forzada –bueno cari, será mejor que aquí nos despidamos, espero que el jueves a mas tardar estés en Las Vegas. El viernes es el estreno, así que no quiero que llegues ese día apresurándote.**

**-- ****Esta bien me dará tiempo para buscar un vestido,- dijo ella.**

**-- ****No, ya esta todo listo así que no necesitas mas equipaje que tu bolso y tu maquillaje. **

**-- Ok I'll be there for you, dad.**

**-- ****Cari – dijo abrazándola – me voy preciosa.**

**Salio de mago siendo acompañado de Sean, con la orden de alejar a todo el que quisiese acercarse a el, mas que nada era porque el Ilusionista debía ser tratado ahí como un cliente mas, no como una celebridad.**

**Después de dejarlo en el taxi, casi voló el joven hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraba Danna ya trabajando. Al entrar vio que ella estaba en el teléfono. Así que espero.**

_**-- **__**Abuela que sorpresa tan agradable – dijo la joven, al no – ¿Hay algún problema?**_

_**-- **__**No del todo. De hecho, es lo que yo estaba deseando.**_

_**-- **__**¿El que?**_

_**-- **__**Una oferta para comprar la Mansión de las rosas.**_

_**Danna trago saliva al escuchar y agarro fuerte el auricular del teléfono.**_

_**-- **__**¿Una oferta?- tartamudeo- Eso es... es fantástico, abuela. ¿Es de alguien que conozcamos?**_

_**Pensaba un poco resignada que si ella no compraba la casa, deseaba que al menos la tuviera una familia agradable.**_

_**-- **__**El de bienes raíces me ha dicho que se trata de un Roberta Hamilton. Es de New York.**_

_**-- **__**Ha de ser algún turista – comento Danna, intentando escucharse alegre.**_

_**-- **__**No, no lo creo.**_

_**-- **__**Abuela, te conozco ¿hay algo que no me estas diciendo? – dijo ella notando la voz nerviosa de la mujer.**_

_**-- **__**El de bienes raíces me ha dicho que el hombre esta interesado en las especificaciones urbanísticas del distrito donde se ubica la casa. Se que no hay tales cosas así fuera de los limites de Lakewood. – dijo la abuela irritada. **_

_**-- **__**¿Y crees que ese Hamilton lo que en verdad quiere es hacer algo comercial con la mansión? –pregunto la joven. Tiene sentido.**_

_**-- **__**Pues si, pero al verdad es que no estoy segura de querer ver mi casa convertida en un hotel o Spa.**_

_**-- **__**¿Tienes que darle una respuesta enseguida?**_

_**-- **__**No, la oferta sigue en pie diez días mas – finalizo la anciana.**_

_**-- **__**Entonces piénsalo a lo largo de esta semana – le sugirió Danna – Talvez en algún momento alguien te haga otra oferta que te guste mas.**_

_**-- **__**No lo se,- contesto su abuela, preocupada- no hay mucha gente por aquí que pueda permitirse pagar lo que vale esta casa. Y los compradores que no son del lugar no tienen ganas de mudarse a vivir en Lakewood. A lo mejor debería bajar el precio para atraer alguna familia joven y agradable de los alrededores.**_

_**-- **__**Abuela – le dijo Danna- Estamos hablando de tu retiro, El abuelo aunque te haya dejado mucho dinero los tiempos cambian en su momento fue mucho dinero, lamentablemente se perdió mucho en el transcurso del tiempo, tus reservas se están acabando y el mantenimiento de la casa es muy caro. Tienes que obtener el mejor precio posible.**_

_**-- **__**Tienes razón, Supongo que no puedo preocuparme de que será de la casa una vez que la haya vendido. Aunque pienso que a lo mejor acepto la oferta de tu padre.**_

_**-- **__**Eso no abuela – dijo Danna- sabes bien que no aceptaría que papa comprara la casa, se que te daría el doble si se lo pidiera, pero no.**_

_**-- **__**Muchacha testaruda. **_

_**-- **__**Te llamare esta noche. Te quiero, tengo mucho trabajo.**_

**La chica colgó pero sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.**

**-- ****¿Te quiero? No se si era tu abuela o el ilustre y guapísimo señor Knight.**

**Danna volteo asustada mas no había reconocido su voz cuando vio de quien se trataba apuntó con el dedo a su atractivo compañero de trabajo.**

**-- ****Era la abuela, metiche.- dijo ella.**

**-- A ese hombre le gustas Danna – afirmo el joven, bebiendo de su sopa.**

**Ella sonrió irónica.**

**-- ****Ese hombre lleva una argolla y sabes lo que significa Sean.**

**-- ****Ya me he dado cuenta. Una pena, por cierto. Habrían hecho una muy buena y bonita pareja.**

**El recuerdo del beso de Ellioth, acudía a la mente de ella desde que había cerrado la puerta la noche anterior, volvió a presentársele. Danna desvió la mirada, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.**

**Sean se inclino a hacia delante quedando muy cerca de ella observándola fijamente a los ojos.**

**-- ****¿Qué paso? – dijo en un susurro.**

**Danna comenzó a ordenar un montón de informes e intento sonar despreocupada.**

**-- ****No se a que te refieres.**

**El sonrió.**

**-- ****Déjame repetir la pregunta. ¿Qué paso anoche cuando el te dejo en tu casa?**

**Ella se echo hacia atrás, indignada.**

**-- ****¿Cómo demonios sabes tu eso?**

**Sean acerco el tazón a la boca acabando la sopa, manteniendo a Danna en vilo hasta dejo la taza en la mesa, con un suspiro de satisfacción.**

**-- ****No se habla de otra cosa en el restauran de Patricia esta mañana.**

**Llena de pánico, Danna se levanto de su asiento acercándose por lado a el.**

**-- ****¿Qué?**

**El rió y se levanto alzándole la barbilla.**

**-- ****Era broma. Anoche tuve una romántica cena con una hamburguesa y un libro bastante malo y lo vi pasar con el coche – explico y adopto una expresión dudosa- y juraría que eras tu la que iba en el asiento del copiloto.**

**Desarmada no le quedo más que contarle lo sucedido... **

**--...**** Y fue muy amable en llevarme a casa.**

**-- ****Y yo se que no puedes resistirte a los hombres amables – confirmo el secamente.**

**-- ****Ni siquiera entro a casa- añadió ella**

**-- ****Me alegra oír que practicas sexo seguro – dijo y le guiñó el ojo. Relájate – dijo tomándole la mano- Danna se que tu sentido de la moral es demasiado elevado como para tontear con un hombre casado. Pero entiende que eres algo deseable para estar en un pueblo como este.**

**-- ****Yo te digo lo mismo Sean.**

**El le sonrió avergonzado y entonces el carraspeo de un hombre los interrumpió. Danna vio hacia la puerta y el corazón le dio un salto cuando vio a Ellioth caminando lentamente hacia ellos, apartando educadamente la mirada.**

**Sean soltó la mano de Danna y se alejo un poco de ella. Mientras ella quería morirse de vergüenza, conforme Ellioth se acercaba.**

**Vestido en Pantalones azul marido y camisa gris, estaba tan irresistible como el día anterior, salvo por las ojeras bajo sus ojos rojos. Ellioth no había dormido tan bien en el colchón que había alabado el día anterior ¿tal vez la conciencia no lo había dejado? Un portafolio de cuero negro pendía de la mano con la alianza.**

**-- ****Buenas tarde Señor Knight**

**-- ****Señorita Kotkin – saludo el formalmente.- Señor West.**

**Los hombres estrecharon las manos y luego Sean se excuso y se marcho dedicándole a Danna una mirada elocuente. **

**-- ****¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?**

**Danna se alejo rápidamente y reunió las notas que tenia sobre el escritorio.**

**-- ****¿Sobre el proyecto? Por supuesto – afirmo y señalo hacia la puerta – vamos al laboratorio uno, ¿vamos?**

**Por un instante, el dudo, luego asintió con la cabeza y camino detrás de ella. Iban en silencio, ella podía oír su propia respiración acelerada. Entraron en el laboratorio y mientras se dirigían hacia un ordenador, Danna reviso su plan mentalmente: concentrándose en el proyecto y olvidarse del encuentro de la noche pasada.**

**-- ****Sobre lo de anoche... – comenzó el.**

**-- ****Lo se – lo interrumpió ella con aire despreocupada, dirigiéndole una amistosa sonrisa – No te di las gracias por la cena y por llevarme a casa.**

**Ellioth dejo el portafolio en la mesa con movimientos lentos y calculados.**

**-- ****De nada – contesto sin alterarse-. Danna...**

**La puerta de acceso se abrió de repente y entro Sean.**

**-- Siento interrumpir, Danna, pero este es el fax que estabas esperando, **

**Agradecida por la oportuna interrupción, ella ojeo el papel, haciendo como que no veía la expresión de frustración de Ellioth.**

**-- Además**** llamo David que ya esta el avión de regreso y que sin falta en lo que habían quedado.**

**-- ****Gracias Sean – dijo despidiéndolo**

**Al ver como se le quedaba viendo a Ellioth, repitió el agradecimiento y el asintio con brusquedad, lanzo una mirada de nuevo a Ellioth y salio.**

**Con su cuerpo alerta por tener tan cerca de Ellioth, Danna estudio el papel.**

**-- B****uenas noticias. Son ofertas de fabricantes de ingredientes. Así reduciremos costos y el postre podrá beneficiarse de la fama de la marca si la nombramos en el menú.**

**-- ****Buen trabajo – concedió el, tomando la hoja de sus manos y dejándola en los ingredientes.**

**Cuando el levanto la vista, a Danna se le acelero el pulso. Ellioth decidido a hablar sobre la indiscreción de la otra noche. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban su preocupación.**

**-- ****Danna, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche.**

**Sintiendo pánico, ella se froto los brazos con las manos y camino hasta el otro extremo de la mesa para tener distancia emocionalmente segura. Después de respirar hondo, se giro para estar frente a frente.**

**-- ****No hay nada de que hablar, Ellioth.**

**-- ****Solo escúchame – dijo el.**

**Ante la observación de la irritación de el, ella monto en cólera. Se inclino hacia delante, apoyándose en la mesa. Su rostro tenia una expresión agradable.**

**Señor Knight****, no tengo ganas de escuchar que su esposa no le entiende...**

**NO ESTOY CASADO – grito el.**

**--****...o que tienes una relación abierta – se detuvo al escuchar el grito en medio de su hablar - ¿Qué has dicho?**

**-- ****No estoy casado.**

**-- ****¿No... No estas casado?**

**Un sonrisa de diversión se dio en los ojos de el por un momento, mas en sus labios no salio.**

**-- ****No, no lo estoy.**

**La mirada de ella se poso en la argolla. Se levanto y se cruzo de brazos.**

**-- ****Entonces, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada anoche?**

**Ellioth tomo aire profundamente y su pecho se libero. Danna intuyo que había algo mas.**

**Durante toda la mañana, Ellioth se había protegido del encanto de Danna, convenciéndose así mismo de que podía aclarar la situación y disculparse sin sumergirse en el abismo de la pasión que emanaba de ella. Pero se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado tener esa reunión al verla sentada frente a su mesa revivió lo que había sentido la noche anterior cuando el llamo a su casa y quien contesto fue un tal David Copperfield, cuantos habrían en el país con ese mismo nombre dudaba que hubiese mas y ahora sabia que rico. Los celos se habían incrementado al ver que el ayudante de la chica la tenia tomada de la mano. Su pregunta era con cual de los dos era con quien ella ¿quería tener una relación seria?**

**-- S****i salgo con alguien- añadió después. Ella me lo propuso el día antes de salir de Chicago, y le dije que le daría una respuesta a mi regreso. **

**Como no decía nada, Ellioth continuo explicando.**

**-- Así**** que tenias razón, independientemente de lo que me atraigas, no estaba libre para besarte anoche. Te pido disculpas por ponerte en una situación comprometida. Si lo prefieres, trabajare con algún otro para este proyecto. Lo entenderé.**

**Ella levanto la vista y lo observo.**

**-- ****He... No, me he comprometido a estar en este proyecto hasta el final. – dijo la chica.**

**-- ****¿Me perdonas?**

**Danna se sorprendió por lo dicho por Ellioth, su sonrisa salio a flote.**

**-- ****De todas formas, lo que paso anoche no es ningún pecado.**

**-- ****Necesito saber que no te he ofendido.**

**Ella se sonrojo.**

**-- ****En ese caso, si, todo esta perdonado.**

**-- ****Bien. **

**-- ****Entonces regresemos al trabajo, ¿te parece?**

**Ellioth camino hacia la mesa e intento no mirar a Danna mientras se acercaba, cojeando ligeramente, a un refrigerador industrial. Con el cabello recogido hacia atrás de sus orejas y aquellos penetrantes ojos celestes eran demasiado llamativos en ella. Ellioth trago saliva y se concentro en sacar unos papeles de sus portafolios.**

**Ella acerco a la mesa una bandeja tapada evitando cuidadosamente mirarlo a los ojos. Levanto la tapa y nombro cada uno de los postres: Mouse de merengue y limón, tarta helada de queso y cerezas, pastel de canela con baño de chocolate y hojaldre con caramelo.**

**Ellioth sintió que la boca se le hacia agua y deseo que fuera debido a la comida.**

**-- ****Estoy impresionado.**

**-- ****Me alegro – contesto ella alegremente.**

**Coloco varios cubiertos junto a la bandeja y le tendió una servilleta. El la agarró, consternado por la descarga eléctrica cuando sus dedos se rozaron. Ella también debía haberla sentido, porque quito rápidamente la mano y la mirada y se giro hacia la nevera.**

**-- ****Te traeré un refresco para descanses el paladar entre plato y plato.**

**Ellioth estudio los llamativos postres, cada uno diferente y suspiro.**

**-- ****Nunca me ha gustado elegir – dijo lamentándose en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.**

**Como Danna le daba la espalda, no supo si había advertido las palabras de este. Ella regreso con un refresco de cola y una sonrisa tensa.**

**-- ****Así es la vida – musito ella.**

**Se había dado cuenta pensó Ellioth. Ella coloco el refresco cerca de el y luego se sentó en la silla mas alejada posible, armada con un bolígrafo para tomar notas conforme degustaba los platos. Había algo definitivamente provocativo en comer un hermoso postre mirando una hermosa mujer. **

**Empezó**** por el Mouse de merengue y limón, hundiendo la cuchara en su interior. Con cierta timidez, levanto la cuchara y la introdujo en su boca lentamente degusto el sabor ligeramente acido.**

**Abrió**** los ojos y se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que Danna, al otro lado de la mesa, tenia la mirada fija en su boca, y movía la suya vacía a la vez que el. Si el masticaba, ella también: si el fruncía los labios ella también. El tragaba saliva y su cuerpo reacciono y supuso que el de ella también estaba respondiendo.**

**-- ****Muy bueno – dijo con voz ronca.**

**Danna dio un respiro y paso la hoja informativa por encima de la mesa.**

**-- Proporción de los ingredientes, costos y desglose nutritivo por ración.- explico.**

**Ellioth**** escribió una nota al final de la hoja: **_**Suave cremosa y sensual**_

**El refresco descanso en su lengua y afortunadamente calmo su creciente deseo. Aliviado, tomo otra cuchara y se concertó en la tarta helada. Supo que estaba condenado cuando lo que saco con la cuchara fue una cereza que había en el fondo. Desvió su mirada hacia Danna que la miraba cautivada. Esta se humedeció los labios lentamente y comento.**

**-- ****Por supuesto que las cerezas son locales, quiero decir, están cultivadas aquí. **

**-- ****Por supuesto – murmuro el.**

**Intuyendo que era mejor no seguir por ese camino. Ellioth introdujo la cuchara en su boca. Esa vez, en lugar de torturarse a su mismo con la contemplación minuciosa, apartó la mirada de Danna y casi trago todo el bocado de una vez. Comiera de esperar, la cereza se le atraganto. Trago dolorosamente unas cuantas veces y por fin se puso a toser. Ella le tendió un vaso de agua, que el acepto agradecido. **

**Al final de la hoja que ella le paso con el contenido de la anterior pero referente a esta postre Ellioth apunto: Debe saborearse despacio, sin precipitaciones.**

**Paseo el refresco por su boca y se limpio el sudor de la frente con la servilleta.**

**-- ****¡Ah, chocolate!- dijo, ensartando un tenedor en el pastel de canela bañado en chocolate.**

**Una vez en su boca, mezclo los sabores del sabroso chocolate y el ligeramente picante pastel. Danna estaba concentrada en las notas que tenia delante de ella. El probó el pastel y alargo el brazo para agarrar la hoja informativa. Ella levanto la vista y lo miro con una extraña expresión en los ojos. Se humedeció los labios y el olvido lo que iba a escribir. Petrificado, la observo sacar la lengua de nuevo, como para limpiarse los labios. Esa vez, el dudo de que el frío del refresco fuera suficiente para aplacar su creciente erección. Entonces, ella se inclino hacia delante y le señalo una mancha en la esquina de su boca, y el se dio cuenta de que había tratado de decirle que tenia algo en la cara. Chocolate fundido, sin duda.**

**Se limpio la boca con la servilleta, pero ella ****negó con la cabeza. El limpio mas arriba, luego mas abajo, pero ella siguió agitando al cabeza y riéndose divertida.**

**-- ****Déjame a mi – se ofreció.**

**Se puso de pie y le limpio la comisura de la boca con la servilleta. Ellioth se quedo sentado inmóvil, captando el aroma de algo medicinal cuando ella se inclino sobre el. No llevaba joyas en las manos. Ellioth tomo aire en profundidad y lo expulso lentamente. El deseo de tomarla en sus brazos era abrumador. Casi involuntariamente, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos.**

**Danna se quedo quieta, respirando agitadamente. Sus enormes ojos celestes revelaban fuego que hervía bajo la superficie.**

**-- ****Será mejor que te apartes- afirmo el, soltándola y agarrando la servilleta de la mano temblorosa de ella.**

**-- ****De acuerdo - susurro ella y se levantó- ¿quieres mas agua?**

**-- ****Cuanto más fría, mejor**

**-- ****Creo que yo también tomare.**

**Mientras ella preparaba el necesario neutralizador, Ellioth encontró la hoja informativa y escribió sobre ella Dulce por fuera, ardiente por dentro. **

**Danna coloco un vaso de agua cerca de el y se apresuro a sentarse en su silla tan rápidamente que derramo algunas gotas. Para el hojaldre con caramelo y crema de nata, Ellioth decidió no utilizar cubierto alguno, lo que le pareció una buena idea hasta que el caramelo se desbordo. El hojaldre se disolvió en su lengua permitiendo que el caramelo se derramara por su boca. Gimió de placer levantando los ojos al cielo y termino el postre chupándose los dedos cuando recordó que tenia publico. Se detuvo un momento y vio a Danna**

**-- ****Por lo visto este es tu favorito.- dijo ella con una sonrisa de diversión.**

**-- ****Mmmh, si.**

**Ella se tapo la boca y rió, Ellioth también lo hizo sobre todo por placer de verla feliz de nuevo. Intento limpiarse sus manos pegajosas con la servilleta, pero no daba resultado y se levanto a lavarse las manos en uno de los fregaderos. Luego regreso a la mesa aun sonriendo, Danna le paso la hoja.**

**-- ****Desgraciadamente es, con mucho, la elección más cara.**

**El ojeo los datos e hizo una mueca de disgusto.**

**-- Podríamos**** conseguir la cooperación de Hershey's, la mejor marca de caramelo del mercado, pero creo que no es una marca demasiado conocida para querer ayudarnos.**

**-- ****Es triste, pero cierto, me temo. –contesto Ellioth.**

**Al final de la hoja, escribió: deseable, pero fuera de alcance.**

**-****- ¿Tienes algo mas?**

**-- ****No, mira además ya probaste las muestras que hice ayer y esperaba que lográramos solucionar esto pronto, pero la verdad es que me ha salido una urgencia y de hecho – titubeo ella – quería... pedirte un poco mas de tiempo.**

**Ella vio como el la observaba no entendiendo el punto al que el quería llegar.**

**-- ****Tengo que salir el día de mañana a Las Vegas.**

**El recordó que su abuela hacia un mes aproximadamente le había dicho que quería ir a las vegas, pero la verdad no sabia para que, mas se le hizo extraño el comentario que venia a su mente de su abuela y ahora el de Danna.**

**-- ****Se puede saber ¿Por qué vas Las Vegas?- dijo el dudoso - ¿tiene que ver algo David Copperfield?**

**-- ****Las mirada de ella valía un millón – Bingo, pensó – había dado en el clavo, ahora sabría algo mas de eso.**

**-- ****¿Cómo sabes tu de David? Ya se lo viste al salir de aquí ¿no? – dijo ella rogando que si.**

**-- ****Ayer te llame cerca de las once y media – dijo el – me contesto un David Copperfield y e dijo que no eran horas de llamar, únicamente quería disculparme, no quería molestar ¿te cause algún problema?**

**-- ****No – dijo ella mas relajada – no te preocupes. Y si es por el, me invito a su nuevo espectáculo "fly".**

**-- ****¿Qué tan cercano es tuyo, para invitarte personalmente y mandarte su avión para que asistas?**

**-- ****Soy su fan numero uno – dijo ella recordando no contarle a nadie que el era su padre.**

**-- ****No, creo que mi abuela es la numero uno, - comento el.**

**-- ****¿tu abuela? – pregunto ella.**

**-- ****Me ha hecho llevarla a muchos espectáculos, de el, le encanta.**

**Eso le dio a Danna una muy buena idea, así tendría oportunidad de seguir con lo del trato.**

**-- ****Te propongo algo – dijo ella divertida**

**-- ****¿Qué? –inquirió el.**

**-- ****Te consigo boletos para la premier del espectáculo en la zona VIP- dijo ella segura – además de una suite en el hotel MGM.**

**-- ****Muy tentadora tu oferta – dijo el - ¿a cambio de que?**

**-- ****De que me des más tiempo para tus postres, es mas se me ocurre que si tu abuela viene aquí nos podremos ir en el avión que mandaron por mí.**

**Era una oferta tentadora, el podría investigar mas acerca de la relación David & Danna, y además alegraría el corazón de su abuela al poderla llevar a ver el estreno del espectáculo.**

**-- ****De acuerdo- dijo el – volveremos el próximo lunes a trabajar en el proyecto, solo quiero que me prometas algo.**

**-- Tú**** dirás**

**-- ****Que al regreso tendremos unas muestras de postre. ¿Y que me disculparas por lo que paso anoche?**

**-- ****Esas son dos cosas, pero, claro que si acepto.**

**Danna aun tenia molestias por la alergia al chocolate ****seguía arrascándose la espalda, pero le alegraba haber ganado tiempo...**

**-- ****¿Aun con molestias de la alergia?**

**Ella asintió e intento arrascarse por detrás de los hombros.**

**-- ****Resulta que soy un excelente rascador de espaldas – se ofreció el.**

**-- ****Te voy a tomar la palabra- dijo ella con la una sonrisa traviesa- aquí ya hemos terminado, por si tienes cosas mas que hacer.**

**El rió.**

**-- ****Me gustaría quemar algunas calorías que he consumido.**

**Acababa de meter la pata de nuevo, a raíz de la carga sexual que había en el ambiente, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Ante la expresión de ella de que se fuera rápido.**

**-- ****Creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que diga algo que realmente lamente.**

**Pero algo se le vino a la cabeza, algo que no le había gustado al principio cuando llego al laboratorio buscándola a ella.**

**-- ****Oye, Danna – comenzó lentamente – tu ayudante, el señor West, ¿es de Lakewood?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

**-- ****Es, de Los Ángeles.**

**-- ****Esta muy lejos de su casa – comento el.**

**-- ****Sean y yo nos conocimos en la universidad de la UCLA. **

**-- ****¡Ah! – murmuro el, cerrando su portafolio- y puedo preguntar quien siguió a quien a Lakewood?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recoger la mesa.**

**-- ****Gerald me ofreció trabajo a mi y yo le pregunte si podría contratar a mi propio ayudante. Sean y yo seguíamos en contacto así que le menciones del trabajo y acepto.**

**-- ****No parece que haya muchos hombres en este pueblo como el señor West – dijo el.**

**-- ****Señor Knigth- comenzó ella sin alterarse- no pienso hablar de Sean con usted.**

**Había**** tocado un punto muy sensible para ella. El pensó que había dado con un romance entre ellos e iba muy mal, lo cual explicaba el beso que el le había dado la noche anterior supuso que lo rechazo al darse cuenta de su error **

**-- ****Por cierto señor, Knigth, espero que duerma mejor esta noche. Y la reservación estará lista solo tiene que llegar con la recepcionista. **

**Ellioth sospecho su enojo, y dio gracias que la puerta era hidráulica sino ella hubiese salido dando un portazo.**

**Danna – pensó- eres todo un caso... pero en Las Vegas averiguare mas de ti.**

**Continuara...**

**N/A:**

**Aloha a toda la comunidad...**

**Aquí esta el capitulo 8 bueno, pues como sabrán no estoy en casa, mucho menos cerca de monterrey, estoy en McAllen con mi esposo y mis hijo pasando vacaciones, por tal motivo no puedo actualizar en subir como quisiera a parte de que no me dejan escribir estos niños y no cuento con Internet en casa un caber aquí es muy caro ya que cuesta 10 dlls. La hora, a que me saldría, así que voy con tiempo limitado a la biblioteca y envio este capitulo a mi amiga Lizzi quien es quien lo subirá al grupo de ccfanfics13.**

**Mil gracias Lizzie Mcguire Alias Lizzete rebolledo **

**Bueno estan listos para el viaje a las vegas, y un flash back que saldra en el capitulo 9 y estoy terminado el 10 asi que espero les guste, este 8, las duda y sugerencias seran bien recibidas en mi correo electrónico para que pueda contestarles. Ya que es mas facil que si loasen el los reviews o posteando para mi. Asi como las quejas y reclamos...**

**Agradezco a todos lo que leen y a ti Alexia Winner espero que te guste y toda la lluvia de reclamos que quieras hacerme mándamelo a mi Email, Lizzi mil gracias de nuevo, Dianna sorry no pude contestarte ese dia porque se me congelo la maquina y tarde un buen no soy muy buena con el emessenger todavía. Maru no he podido hablar contigo, Luz no voy a poder ir a la convención, pero si ves algo bueno me lo compras y yo te lo pago por cierto ya vi un nuevo manga interesante se llama Psiquic Academy lo compro y te lo paso ok. Saludos y besitos a Dayan. Scarlet gracias por tus comentarios y porras.**

**A Rosa mil gracias por este espacio.**

**Ya me alargue me voy**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Xcaret **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Fly in the direction of the memories. **

**By Xcaret**

_Pairings_: Danna – Ellioth, Candy – Terry, Annie – Albert, David Copperfield – Claudia Shiffer

_Category_Romantic, Comedy

_Raiting_: PG- 13, yo digo cuando habra NC-17

_Disclaimer____ L_os personajes de Candy Candy no son míos. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadoras y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta es solo una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativas. Basada en una novela de Sthepanie Lee.

En calidad de Universo Alterno.

_FEEDBACK_: o jueves llego para ambos, Danna salio con Sean rumbo a Las Vegas, mientras desde New York donde se **encontraba la abuela de Ellioth salía al mismo destino al día siguiente. **

**Sean se había decidido en acompañar a Danna excusando que nunca había estado en Las Vegas y que iría a disfrutar la vida loca de esta ciudad, mientras tanto Danna estaba en su suite tratando de no encontrarse a Ellioth por ningún motivo, en la recepción había dejado instrucciones de darles una suite exactamente debajo de la ella y con los pases de acceso al espectáculo.**

**En New York, era un ambiente totalmente diferente, Terry aun estaba en su oficina, solucionando unos detalles de la presentación de los Majestics Theatre en San Antonio, ese espectáculo de Mama Mia, no le gustaba del todo, pero se la habían vendido, como el mejor espectáculo musical después de Cats, el estaba seguro que un espectáculo de gatos sobre el escenario seria el fin de su carrera como productor, pero muy por el contrario había sido, el publico ovacionaba ese espectáculo y por más de cinco años estuvo abarrotado los lugares donde se presentaban, tenía que reconocer que después de patrocinar a The Lion King sus bonos subieron mas, así que sabia que los gatos le traían suerte, solo ese gatito que tenia por nieto, cada ves estaba mas lejos de su alcance. **

**-- Si tan solo Ellioth...**

**-- ****Si tan solo Ellioth ¿Qué? – Dijo la anciana rubia - ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué tus pensamientos llamas a Ellioth?**

**-- ****Candy, Candy, ¿Quién te trajo? – dijo sabiendo que ella llego sola.**

**-- ****Camine,**

**-- ****Querida sabes que te he dicho que New York no es como antes, por favor amore, un día me vas a matar de un susto, vas a acelerar mi muerte. – dijo el hombre con preocupación.**

**-- ****Querido quería hablar contigo, además ese teléfono estaba ocupado.**

**-- ****Llame a la misma hora de siempre y tu tenias ocupada la línea.**

**-- ****Si pero yo tenia un pretexto, era Ellioth.**

**-- ****Y Ahora que quería ese Niño.**

**-- ****No es un niño Terry, Ellioth es un hombre ya, no podemos retenerlo más.**

**-- ****Lo se querida, pero desde cuando este niño,**

**-- ****Hombre**

**-- ****Lo que sea, va dejar de preocuparnos, ayer me llamo esa novia suya para decirme que su prometido, no se había comunicado con ella. ¿A que horas se comprometieron, que Ellioth ni nos aviso? – dijo el con preocupación.**

**-- ****Ya se que esa niña no te gusta Terry.**

**-- ****Es que veo en ella una Susana Marlowe. Una arpía mas. – puntualizo el hombre **

**-- ****No lo digas amor, no te atormentes,- dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda.- La madre de Susana hace mucho que desapareció de nuestras vidas.**

**-- ****Si pero algo me dice que Ian...**

**-- ****Ian tuvo un accidente y punto, La Sra. Marlowe desapareció de nuestras vidas hace mucho, y esa niña Audrie aunque se parezca tanto a Susana, no creo que en verdad quiera a Ellioth, yo lo veo como que es su precio para saltar a los sociales más que nada.**

**-- ****Candy**

**-- ****Terry, no te atormentes más.**

**  
-- Esta bien, - dijo resignado.**

**Ambos se sentaron en el sofá frente al escritorio y Terry la abrazo tiernamente a pesar de tener mas de 30 años de casados, el amor crecía más y más en ellos. Mas lo recuerdos vinieron a ellos.**

**------****Flash back**

_**Esa despedida en las escaleras de ese hospital...**_

_**Esas promesas que se habían hecho de ser felices... **_

_**Terrence Grandchester era un joven actor que ese había sido su motivación en seguir adelante "La actuación" por azares del destino fue a parar gracias a un accidente como novio de Susana Marlowe, su vida había caído en una gran depresión dejo a Susana, dejo el teatro, dejo sus sueños, mas sin embargo de algo tenia que vivir...**_

_**Fue cuando se encontró en esa caravana de mala muerte y para acrecentar sus sufrimientos se encontró con que habían llegado a Chicago, y actuaría para esa ciudad que le traía desagradables recuerdos, talvez los mas dolorosos, por ser donde se encontraba ella... su gran amor. El alcohol era su compañero en ese tormento, mas ese ahogamiento en el hizo que alguien lo reconociera en ese bar también de mala muerte. La noche era su gran actuación y estando en ese deplorable escenario fue cuando vio esa luz frente a el, creyó reconocerla y se levanto dando así su máxima actuación.**_

_**Ella lo vio levantarse, y salio sin decir nada, sus lagrimas eran las compañeras de ver como el se levantaba, el corrió a tratar de alcanzarla y no la encontró, lo único que atino es a volver a ese bar donde había ahogado según el sus penas, Albert lo reconoció y se lo llevo de ahí, mostrándole como Candy superaba la separación, mas su sorpresa fue que ella se había ido al Hogar de Pony.**_

_**Albert sugirió a Terry que regresara a New York, mas estando en la estación cambio su boleto para Lakewood rumbo al hogar de Pony, al llegar a la estación busco como llegar ahí, encontró un joven al cual al ver su carreta le rogó que le llevara al hogar al oír el joven a donde quería llegar se sorprendió pues el esperaba que saliera una chica del dispensario para llevarla al mismo lugar.**_

_**Candy salio del dispensario con lo necesario para ir al hogar y curar el resfriado de la Señorita Pony, pero al salir, las cosas que llevaba en el brazo se le cayeron Terry al fin la veía y ella lloro al ver el aspecto del muchacho...**_

_**El se acerco a ella y ella solo atino a echarse en sus brazos donde Terry la recibió ambos lloraban y el chico solo se separo de ellos después de recoger lo chica llevaba en brazos, los perdones se escuchaban en ambos, mas la decisión en ellos estaba tomada, una tercera separación se hizo presente, con la promesa de que ambos sabrían de ellos por ellos, dejando a un lado lo que saliera en prensa y comentarios lastimeros por terceras personas.**_

_**Terry se fue a New York con un crucifijo y Candy al Hogar con un anillo de zafiros y esmeraldas, el corazón de ambos estaba en ellos, teniendo la conciencia tranquila el de cumplir un deber y ella de esperar a que ese deber terminara. Así paso el tiempo y cada mes ella recibía un Diario donde le contaba lo que pasaba en su vida así como ella hacia lo mismo.**_

_**Una tarde Annie había llegado con Candy desesperada su madre la obligaba a buscar marido, la desaparición de Archie ponía a Annie en manos de su madre queriéndola casar con el mejor postor, Candy la recibió en el hogar y pidió ayuda a Albert para que este intercediera por ella. En esos días que pasaba con Candy, Annie vio un diario que celosamente leía Candy tanto le rogó que le dijera lo que pasaba y Candy lo hizo, al principio vio con malos ojos esa decisión pero al ver el brillo en su hermana sonrió con ella y la animo a seguir adelante... **_

_**Para divertirse después de sus deberes en el hogar corrían al padre Árbol, y estando ahí y Candy imitando a la madre de su compañera se burlaba de cómo debía ser un buen marido e iniciaron la realización de una Guía para conseguir Marido. Primero lo titularon como Guía de las chicas de pony para conseguir marido y cada ves que ocurría algo era agregado a la lista.**_

_**Annie se marcho a Chicago donde tiempo después vería a Albert y así empezó una bonita relación entre ellos, y Candy continuaba con paquetes enviados de New York, mas una vez al año mientras la compañía Strafford visitaba en gira Chicago Terry viajaba hasta Lakewood donde se reencontraba con Candy en esa vieja cabaña que Albert les cediera. **_

_**Terry jamás toco a Candy, sus encuentros eran sencillos aunque muchas veces los despertaba el alba abrazados, cada despedida era un sufrir para Candy y mas para Terry con la promesa de volver. **_

_**Terry cumplió con Susana casándose con ella mas nunca hizo vida marital con ella, eso la ponía cada vez de más mal humor, la servidumbre veía con vergüenza como Susana hartaba a su esposo con tanta palabrería, las palabras altisonantes de ella se escuchaban por toda la casa como cualquier persona malhablada, corriente y vulgar. Terry mejor volvía al teatro que ese había sido su santuario. Ahí tenia todas las cosas que Candy le enviaba, no solamente los Diarios, si no un sin fin de regalos hechos por ella. **_

_**Sabía**__** que esa no era vida, y que algún día Candy se cansaría. Mas una noche cuando volvía a casa, raro fue que no encontró a nadie a su recibimiento, mas aun escuchaba ruidos en la recamara de Susana, el abrió la puerta y vio lo que jamás pensó ver a su mayordomo, con Susana "haciéndola mujer", no dijo nada solo cerro la puerta. **_

_**-- **__**Así, que esa era su venganza, - pensó - ¿quedar embarazada para decir que era de el?, paso el tiempo y vio que Susana no quedaba encinta mas por su incapacidad física no resistiría un embarazo, así que al ver que sus esfuerzos no habían valido. Ella le reclamo su poca atención y eso lo colmo, lo enfureció y este le reclamo su integridad a Susana, su fidelidad que según ella decía lo amaba y le era fiel mas se hbia ido a acostar con el primero que se le puso enfrente, el salio de la recamara y bajo las escaleras, ella fue tras de el en su silla de ruedas mas al el salir de casa ella cayo por esa escalera que tanto odiaba dejándola en un coma del cual no volvió por haber tenido daño cerebral.**_

_**Y salio rumbo a Chicago, el telegrama a Candy le sorprendió, pero, corrió a la cabaña donde espero a Terry pasaron unas horas al llegar la noche un auto se estaciono frente a la cabaña y ella salio a recibirlo, el Terry que vio nunca lo olvidaría, parecía que la losa que llevaba en carga había desaparecido.**_

_**-- **__**Terry ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella al abrazarlo**_

_**El solo atino a abrazarla lo mas fuerte que pudo, mientras la hacia entrar a la sala de la cabaña.**_

_**-- **__**Solo abrázame, Candy**_

_**Pasaron los minutos y ella sintió unas lágrimas en su hombro.**_

_**-- **__**Terry, me asustas ¿que pasa? **_

_**-- **__**Me he liberado Candy, al fin me he liberado. **_

_**-- **__**¿Cómo? Explícate ¿Por qué me dices que te has liberado? – Dijo ella atropelladamente - ¿Qué le paso a Susana?**_

_**Terry le relato a Candy lo que había pasado la noche anterior y la situación en la forma embarazosa en que había encontrado a su abnegada esposa. Muchas veces tanto Terry como Candy se sentían culpables por lo que hacían pero, continuaban para no lastimarse uno a otro Candy sabia que si Terry jamás seria libre, ella jamás estaría con alguien mas, se quedaría en el hogar de Pony con la labor que hacia hasta el momento...**_

"_**La liberación" como la llamaba Terry dio frutos, a los meses siguientes, esa noche Candy jamás la olvidaría, había sido amada en cuerpo y alma, mas aun le dejaba un regalo de la vida. Candy al saberlo no le comento a Terry nada hasta que el volvió al poco tiempo libre. Después de que se declaro a Susana Muerta. **_

_**La madre de Susana culpaba a Terry de lo sucedido y Terry le grito frente a la prensa lo que su hija **__**había hecho teniendo a su mayordomo de su lado con la amenaza de refundirlo en la cárcel por robo y violación, el al no tener como defenderse acepto la propuesta del actor de hacer publico el ardid de Susana y de cómo se le había ofrecido por dinero.**_

_**La señora Marlowe no lo creyó y fue cuando empezó una cacería contra Terry. Terry a los pocos meses volvió con Candy e Ian el hijo de ambos quien había nacido en Chicago al poco tiempo del nacimiento de Ian se casaron **_

_**Era una de las bodas mas memorables, la sociedad artística, aristocrática y financiera se unía en la celebración y gracias a la información y ayuda de Elisa la Señora Marlowe intento matar al bebe, mas el afectado fue Neal, ya que al ver lo que su hermana había planeado se dedico a observar a la pareja y su hijo, visualizo muy bien cuando llego la madre de la actriz y cuando vio que ella sacaba una pistola para acabar con la vida del bebe quien se encontraba en brazos de la abuela materna el se lanzo dándole el proyectil en el pecho. **_

_**Candy corrió y vio que a su hijo no le había pasado nada y Terry saco de ahí a su madre y al bebe, mientras Candy atendía a Neal, La señora Marlowe escapo con ayuda de Elisa a la cual amenazo de decir que ella la había metido a la recepción. A Elisa no le convenía que se supiera que su hermano murió por su culpa... con el tiempo Elisa viviría con sus fantasmas donde ayudo a que mataran a su único y fiel hermano.**_

_**Cuando**__** Candy estuvo con Neal, este le pidió perdón por el daño causado y solo alcanzo a decirlo algo que no entendió muy bien pero hacia referencia a las Marlowe. **_

_**La boda acabo en esa tragedia, mas Terry y Candy salieron en compañía del duque rumbo a Escocia, en la villa eran atendidos como lo que eran, mas siempre Candy se sintió vigilada. El duque pensó que no necesitarían de una escolta ahí, pues la propiedad era segura, mas sin embargo Mark fue atacado por alguien que quiso entrar a la Villa cuando Terry y Candy habían salido al lago dejando al bebe en manos de la madre de Mark. **_

_**Los ataques siguieron, y por recomendación del duque y ayuda del parlamento entraron a un sistema de protección de testigos donde los enviaban a Paris donde trabajarían por un tiempo mientras encontraban a la madre de Susana. Al poco tiempo dieron por muerta a la madre de la actriz pues no fue encontrada por ningún lado. **_

_**Ian creció en Paris, con una vida rápida, un hijo al cual no se le negaba nada, ni por parte de sus padres ni de sus abuelos. Para su desgracia se enamoro de la persona equivocada, una chica hija de un gangster al cual no le hizo en gracia que su hija se enamorara de el hijo de un productor de teatro y opera, mucho menos alguien de apeido Ingles Knigth. así que fue después de quince años de vivir en Paris el hijo de ambos murió en un accidente automovilístico, mas la chica que era novia de Ian llevaba en su vientre al hijo de este, ella se escondió para que su padre no la encontrara en un convento, y al nacer el pequeño busco donde encontrar a los Knight al encontrarlos los cito y ahí envió a una de las monjas del convento con el bebe, sabia bien que si llegaban a verla con el bebe y su padre se enterara la mataba a ella y al bebe.**_

_**Candy y Terry no sabían que esperar de la chica cuando esta los llamo, mas aun ver en su lugar a una monja con una canasta, al hablar con ella, esta les platico la situación de la chica y ellos entendieron cuando les dejo el "paquete" ella se marcho y ellos descubrieron la canasta y vieron que un bebe se movía lentamente, al ver por un lado una carta, era de la chica**_

**Señores**** Grandchester Knight**

**Si lo se, Ian me confeso la verdad de ustedes y de cómo estaban en el sistema de protección de testigos, yo ame mucho a su hijo y agradezco a la vida el regalo que me dio al conocerlo y haber sido suya, el haberme dejado este regalo donde Dios bendijo nuestro amor. Lamento haber perdido a Ian como ustedes se que les duele también, mas no los dejo solos, les entrego a mi hijo y de el, ya que si el se queda conmigo corre el riesgo de perder la vida si mi padre se entera de que tuve un bebe. Lo siento mucho, espero que ustedes puedan entenderme que no puedo quedarme con Ellioth. Si Ian al saber que yo estaba esperando un hijo me dio su nombre Terrence Ellioth Grandchester Knight les ruego se lo dejen ya que así le puso Ian antes de nacer.**

**Cuídenlo**** mucho, por favor, yo tengo que hacer frente a mi padre y si pueden regresen a Inglaterra o Estados Unidos, no quiero que algún día llegue a enterarse mi padre de la existencia de Ellioth y si están aquí yo no tendría la fuerza de no querer ir a ver a mi bebe, por favor llévenlo lejos.**

**Gracias por aceptar a mi bebe y de Ian **

**Por siempre agradecida.**

**Claudette S**__

_**La **__**emoción de ellos fue patente, habían perdido a su hijo, pero al tiempo habían recuperado un pedazo de el. Terry no perdió tiempo y pidió a su padre que lo ayudara a regresar junto con Candy y el nuevo Bebe, El duque al saber la historia y confirmar un poco las sospechas de la muerte de su nieto, gracias al departamento de inteligencia de Inglaterra, no dudo en ayudarlos a regresar como Grandchester que eran.**_

_**De Inglaterra partieron a Estados Unidos sin avisar mas que a la madre de Terry de su regreso con el bebe y se establecieron en New York, donde Terry volvió a actuar y a producir educaron a Ellioth tratando de no cometer los mismo errores que habían cometido con Ian y se dieron cuenta que lejos de ser un rebelde como lo era Ian, Ellioth era mas como Candy, un chico emprendedor al cual le gustaba ser grande y bueno, ayudar a la gente, inteligente como su abuelo mas no heredo el gusto por el teatro, mas el contrario le dio por los negocios así fue que cuando Ellitoh acabo la universidad ayudado por ellos y gracias a la hipoteca de la propiedad que había heredado Candy de Albert tenia su propia franquicia de comida rápida la cual era la competencia de mcdolnalds. Ellioth les suplico cambiasen de residencia ya que odiaba el bullicio de la gran manzana ya había pagado la hipoteca, y remodelado la mansión en Chicago, así que accedieron a vivir allá por temporadas y así ambos viajaban de Chicago a New York.**_

_**----- Fin del Flash back**_

**Volvieron de sus recuerdos a seguir con su ****plática**

**-- ****¿Qué quería ese nieto tuyo? – inquirió Terry.**

**-- ****Ah! Eso venia, Terry, tu sabes lo mucho que me gustan esos espectáculos de magia e ilusionismo.**

**-- ****Al grano Candy.**

**-- ****Esta bien.- suspiro – viene por mí para llevarme a Las Vegas.**

**-- ****¿Las Vegas? – Dijo impresionado - ¿estas loca? ¿Como vas a ir a ese lugar? ¿Me vas a dejar en la quiebra?**

**-- ****Terry – chillo Candy.**

**El ****rió con la expresión de su esposa.**

**-- ****¿A que van a ir a las Vegas? – pregunto ya el seriamente. – hace poco te lleve a ese lugar y no me dirás que te picaste con esas maquinas tragamonedas.**

**-- ****Malo – dijo haciendo un puchero – pues si me gustaron, pero la verdad es que vamos a ir a donde no me pudiste llevar tu.**

**-- ****¿A donde? – me estar dando... – no.**

**-- ****¿No que? – dijo la mujer.**

**-- ****Nada ¿A dónde te va a llevar?**

**-- ****A ver la presentación del nuevo espectáculo de David Copperfield – dijo ella emocionada. – me dijo que al parecer una chica que trabaja para el en una empresa de comida, la que le hace los postres para la nueva franquicia, conoce al Señor Copperfield, y le ha conseguido a cambio de mas tiempo para la elaboración de sus postres, una estancia en el MGM Resort Hotel y entradas para el estreno del nuevo show Fly.**

**-- ****Si eso querías, me hubieras dicho, yo te llevaba. – dijo Terry.**

**-- ****No, Terry, tú no conseguirías, las mejores entradas a estas alturas, tenemos la zona VIP además de tener la suite presidencial Alabama en ese hotel. Iras con nosotros.**

**-- ****Tu nieto te invito a ti, no tengo porque ir yo. – dijo el molesto.**

**-- ****Terry, por favor.**

**-- ****Candy,- dijo el seriamente mas no molesto – sabes bien que iría, pero la verdad esta obra de Mama Mia, no me gusta del todo el tiempo que tiene para presentarse aquí, es demasiado, y estoy lidiando con eso. Amore, ve tú con Ellioth y aquí esperare a que regreses. ¿Esta bien?**

**-- ****Esta bien Terry – dijo ella seriamente. – Será como tú digas.**

**-- ****Bueno, pero no te enojes, se te notan mas la pecas.**

**-- ****¿Cuales? Ese tratamiento que me llevo Ellitoh después de mi respiradita hizo que me las borraran. – dijo ella altiva. **

**-- ****Esta bien, expecosa. – rió junto con ella.**

**-- ****¿A que horas viene ese mocoso por ti? **

**-- ****Terry, Ellioth va en un par de años alcanzara los treinta y tu no dejas de llamarle mocoso.**

**-- ****Para mí siempre lo será.**

**-- ****Bueno en cualquier momento me esperara en el hangar, así que me voy.**

**-- ****O sea, ¿Qué nada más veniste a avisarme?**

**-- ****Antes di que lo hice.**

**Se acerco y le dio un beso retirándose de ahí con el chofer quien la llevaría al aeropuerto.**

**-- Entonces me puedes decir para quien son la reservación y las entradas. – dijo el intrigado.**

**-- Son para un compañero de trabajo- contesto ella despreocupada.**

**Tu único amigo del trabajo o compañero como quieras llamarlo es Sean, y el tiene una habitación en esta misma suite, así que ahora déjate de cosas y dime para ¿quien es?**

**-- Papa**

**-- Danna**

**-- Bueno, la verdad es que son...**

**-- ¿Para el Señor Knight? ¿Me equivoco? – dijo el divertido de ver la expresión de su hija.**

**-- Si son para el, pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿De donde conoces a Ellioth?**

**-- ¡Ahora es Ellioth! – dijo el fingiendo enojo - ¿Qué no se supone que es casado? ¿Viene con su esposa?**

**-- No viene con su abuela,**

**-- ¿Su Abuela? **

**-- Ella es Fan tuya he hicimos un trato – dijo la chica – Yo le daba el hospedaje aquí, con las entradas y el me daba tiempo para venir aquí y cumplir contigo y terminar de maquinar esos postres que quiere. Así que con tu permiso, me voy a la cocina.**

**-- Ese debería ser tu lugar aquí, en lugar de estar en ese pueblo alejado del mundo. – dijo el determinante.**

**-- Papa no vine a pelear, ya lo hemos hablado. **

**-- Ni siquiera has visto el ensayo – dijo el lastimosamente.**

**-- Quiero que me sorprendas al momento de disfrutar el espectáculo. Me intriga eso de "Fly".**

**-- Bueno te llevaras una gran sorpresa hoy en la noche. Por cierto ya viste tu ropa.**

**-- Si de lo mas ridícula por cierto. ¿Cómo piensas que me pondré ese vestido?**

**-- ****Con tu manos a menos que requieras un asistente que te ayude a vestirte y conquistar a ese señor casado Knight. **

**La chica se quedo muda con el comentario que había hecho su padre, pero, se dio cuenta que... ¿De donde diablos sabia de Ellioth? así que la chica se aventuro a salir de la duda...**

**-- ****¿De donde conoces a Ellioth? – Inquirió ella – ¿Sean, te dijo algo?, ¿Cómo sabes de Ellioth?**

**David rió sabiendo que su hija se pondría más histérica.**

**-- ****Sean, no me dijo nada, y bueno al menos ya se que su nombre es "Ellioth" y no Caballero aunque espero que eso sea contigo.**

**-- ****Deja de darle vueltas, ¿Cómo sabes de el?**

**-- ****El día que llegue a Lakewood, después de haberte quedado dormida el llamo, para saber ¿como estabas? Eran cerca de las once de la noche si no es que pasaban y le dije que no eran horas para llamar, se disculpo y colgó**

**Danna no podía creerlo Ellioth había llamado ese día, por eso, había ido temprano a hablar con ella.**

**-- ****Hice algo mal, Hija- dijo David.**

**-- ****No papa, pero será mejor que me dejes sola y tu a descansar antes de show, así que...**

**-- ****Ok. Ya no me corras, bueno, te veré en el escenario.**

**-- ****Oh, no.**

**-- ****Oh, Si**

**Ellioth y Candy ****habían llegado sin contratiempos a Las Vegas, donde ella veía el glamour a toda su expresión, con el tiempo había aprendido a vivir en ese ambiente que en algún tiempo detesto, mas por su esposo aprendió a ser parte de el... Se fueron a la recepción.**

**-- ****Señorita, **

**-- ****Dígame – respondió la recepcionista.**

**-- ****¿La señorita Danna Kotkin?**

**-- ****No puedo dar información de la dama a quien menciona.**

**-- ****No, no es eso, Ella nos hizo una reservación para el día de hoy.- dijo Ellioth**

**-- ****Contraseña – dijo la joven **

**-- ****¿Cómo que contraseña? – subió el tono Ellioth.**

**No muy lejos de ahí estaba Sean quien había divisado a Ellioth cuando bajo la limosina, con esa mujer.**

**-- ****Jaquie querida – dijo Sean al acercarse y ayudar a Ellioth – ellos son los invitados de Danna. Y creo que Danna no les ha de ver dado ninguna contraseña.**

**-- ****La señorita Danna dijo que le preguntara como contraseña ¿Quién era la fan numero uno de David Copperfield? – dijo la joven divertida de ver la expresión de Ellitoh.**

**-- ****Danna, Danna Kotkin – suspiro resignado Ellioth. – Esta me la vas a pagar Danna – pensó.**

**-- ****Aquí están sus llaves Señor Grandchester. La cuenta va por el Hotel. Disfrute su estancia. – llamo al botones para que los ayudara y escoltara a la suite Albama, la cual quedaba a un lado de la suite de Danna.**

**-- ****Gracias y gracias a usted señor West. **

**-- ****Ejem.**

**-- ****Disculpa Abuela, Sean West, ella es mi abuela, Candice Knigth.**

**-- ****Sra. Mucho gusto, para ser la abuela de este señor, esta muy joven.**

**-- ****Te dije que la restirada te ayudaría abuela – dijo bajito al oído de la mujer.**

**-- ****Cállate Ellioth, Encantada Sean. Sabes que Ellioth tu ve a dejar las maletas e instalarnos yo iré un rato al casino.**

**-- ****Yo me haré cargo de ella Señor...**

**-- ****Llámame Ellioth.**

**-- ****Esta bien Ellioth llámame Sean. **

**-- ****¿Sabes algo de Danna? – pregunto el joven inocentemente.**

**Vio que no llevaba la alianza en su dedo.**

**-- ****La deje con el Señor Copperfield, mas dudo que el siga ahí con ella, la suite de ella es la de la derecha seguida a la de ustedes. – termino Sean. – me acompaña...**

**-- ****Candy, solo Candy**

**-- ****Muy bien Candy, a mi me encanta el casino**

**-- ****A mi también.**

**Candy**** partió con Sean, mientras Ellioth salía a la suite donde esperaba tener suerte de encontrar a Danna en la suya. Mas sin embargo eso no paso, Danna había salido de ahí, en su desesperación por no poder arreglarse el cabello determino que debía salir al salón del hotel para hacerse un facial y un peinado acorde al evento y su vestido. Lo menos que quería era que Ellioth si llegaba a verlo, la encontrara con la misma facha del laboratorio.**

**Candy fue con Sean pero la persuasión de ella fue ****fácil sacarle información a el.**

**-- ****¿Y dime Sean, tu trabajas para esa chica Danna? **

**-- ****Si, Candy, trabajo para ella. – respondió el joven, pero al ver la mirada de ella continuo hablando – pero, no somos nada. Ella es mi jefa, solo que su padre también me invito aquí.**

**-- ****O sea que el señor Copperfield es su padre. – inquirió Candy**

**-- ****Rayos- dijo Sean expresivo – no se lo digas a nadie, menos a Ellioth, si Danna lo sabe en serio me corre de la empresa, y su padre me mata. Es un secreto, nadie debe saber lo de Danna y su padre.**

**-- ****No te preocupes Sean. Mira, yo soy fan también del ilusionista, por eso cuando Ellioth me llamo que tenia la reservación y que una señorita Kotkin le había regalado la estancia los boletos se me hizo extraño mas me sonó el apeido. Si Ellioth no fuera tan despistado y tan dependiente de su asistonto Robb, se habría dado cuenta que Danna es hija del Ilusionista, solo por el apeido de este.**

**-- ****Entonces Candy, tu si que eres fan de el, para dar con que Danna es hija de Copperfield.**

**-- ****No te preocupes Sean, dejare que mi nieto sufra un poco.**

**-- ****Gracias Candy.**

**-- ****Sabes Sean, falta poco tiempo, me llevas a mi suite.**

**-- ****Con mucho gusto, yo también iré a alistarme.**

**-- ****¿Estas seguro? Ese chico lindo no deja de mirarte. – dijo Candy secamente.**

**-- ****¿Como lo sabes? – pregunto asustado Sean.**

**-- ****Soy anciana, mas no tonta, tengo mas camino recorrido que tu.**

**-- ****Estoy en mi año sabatico, no quiero saber de hombres Candy.- dijo determinante**

**-- ****Pues yo dejaría esa tontería del año sabatico deberías vivir plenamente.- finalizo Candy.**

**La alfombra roja era todo glamour Danna daba gracias a que Claudia tenia pasarela en Milán y a que su padre preparo todo para que ella pudiera asistir, era raro y nada lógico el hecho que a pesar de ser un evento importante la prefiriera a ella en lugar de "su novia" pero bueno fue algo bueno para ella, estaba aprovechando ese tiempo y vería el nuevo espectáculo de su papa.**

**La segunda llamada era nombrada y la mayoría estaba sentada en sus lugares, gente del medio artístico y político era lo que mas se distinguía ahí, a demás de muchos turistas porque la parte superior del teatro fue abierta en las ultimas fechas para la venta, la cual se había terminado a dos horas desde que se abrió. Danna se encontraba en la parte derecha del escenario en un palco cerca del escenario donde tenia una pequeña puerta al frente que podía subir al escenario, ese palco nunca era utilizado, pero en vista de que ella cedió su lugar a Ellioth junto con su abuela tanto ella como Sean estaban en ese palco. Desde ahí veía que Ellioth en verdad había ido con una mujer no alcanzaba a verla bien, pero era rubia, tenia buen cuerpo en verdad no parecía ser la abuela de Ellioth mas bien podría pasar como la madre o la amante adulta de este, ella rió en su interior por sus locuras, pero entonces veía que Ellioth se parecía un poco a ella, aunque su mirada y esa frente ancha con ese cuello largo, no sabia de quien lo sacaba. La tercera llamada empezaba la función.**

**-- ****¡Hola! Soy David Copperfield y están aquí para presenciar mi nuevo Show, Fly, veremos a continuación de que trata este espectáculo de Fly, y bueno para empezar debemos relajarnos así que pónganse de pie y estiremos los brazos...**

**El publico en verdad después de su presentación hacia lo que el mago decía...**

**-- ****Y ahora siéntanse como patos en el agua...**

**En eso salio por el lado derecho un pato el cual causo risas entre el publico, Danna no sabia que hacia ese pato ahí, ella juraría que el había muerto después del susto que le dio el gato que le había regalado Claudia. Danna amaba ese pato, era como su perro guardián, pero cierto día Claudia le llevo un gato, para que se deshiciera de ese Pato, lo cual causo furor en su suite y ella mando al gato a la perrera y su papa mando al pato al veterinario del cual nunca volvió, mas lo reconoció por la cicatriz que tenia este en una de sus patas a parte de la faltante unía de su pata derecha. Una de las asistentes le dejo el pato cerca de ella y le dijo que en 15 minutos más lo pusiera en el escenario.**

**David seguía con su espectáculo teniendo como intruso al pato.**

**Ellioth por mas que buscaba no daba dar con Danna por ningún lado viendo la frustración continuo disfrutando el espectáculo, para mal de males volvió a salir el pato en escena y David quiso emplearlo en uno de sus trucos así que dio la espalda al público y aventó una pequeña pelota dándole de lleno intencionalmente a Ellioth. Candy animo a Ellioth que pasara al escenario y Danna entre nerviosa nos había si reír o llorar sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer... **

**Ellioth reacio subió al escenario intentando no hacer el ridículo.**

**-- ****¿Tu nombre?**

**-- ****Terrence.**

**-- ****¿Terrence? Un aplauso para Terrence. Bien Terrence lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte aquí- le decía cuando estaban aun cerca por la escalera donde había subido al escenario- vas a detener este balde que como puedes ver esta vacía – y la tapo.- estas de acuerdo que esta vacía. **

**-- ****Si**

**-- ****Bien ahora ven para acá Duck.**

**Frente al escenario estaba una caja donde metió al pato, dio unos giros a la caja y empezó a desarmar la caja dando que el pato no se encontraba ahí, camino hacia donde estaba Ellioth y quitándole la tapa al balde y después este de los brazos de Ellioth sacaba el pato de este. En eso alguien del público grito y Ellioth volteo a ver donde era el grito. Mas su sonrisa se hizo presente al ver que Danna trataba de callar a Sean.**

**-- ****Para eso vine a Las Vegas, para ver como desaparecen un Pato – grito Sean, una de las ayudantes le había pedido que hiciera ese comentario. – es un fraude.**

**-- ****Bueno no a todos les gusta la magia con patos.**

**-- ****Si fueras bueno lo repetirías – grito Sean.**

**-- ****Esta bien, lo vamos a hacer de nuevo y en cámara lenta, entendiste Terrence.**

**En verdad no entendió bien, pero le dijo que si.**

**Volvía**** a hacer lo mismo de darle el balde a Ellioth, ir a la caja –todo en cámara lenta- dar los giros, antes de desarmar la caja alguien vestido de negro salio sacando de la caja a un pato de peluche y dirigirse al balde de Ellitoh abrirlo y meter al pato hecho bola, todos veían que era un pato de peluche, David desarmo la caja y se dirigió al balde se lo quita a Ellioth, el baja la escalera del escenario en cámara lenta causando la risa de los presentes, y David saca al pato de verdad del balde. A lo que todos aplauden, le da las gracias a Ellioth y continúa con su show.**

**Llegaba el momento de saber porque el espectáculo Fly, pidió dos personas para subir al escenario y una de ellas fue la abuela de Ellioth Candy, quien estaba emocionada de participar en el espectáculo era el ultimo numero y ella no había subido nunca, y el otro fue Ellioth, nuevamente, Danna pensaba que su padre lo hacia a propósito ya. Ellos únicamente dieron fe de que no había nada colgado en el escenario, ni nada en el piso, sacaron una caja de cristal donde Ellioth golpeo los cristales de la caja verificando que no eran falsos, cuando David le preguntó ella quería volar, Candy dijo que no David intuyo que era por su edad entonces hizo un truco para ella de un papel el cual Candy movió alegremente haciéndolo bailar con el dedo, cuando ya hubieron hecho esto, David hizo una rosa del papel, le encendió fuego, y salio una rosa verdadera. Dándole así la rosa a Candy y diciéndole a Ellitoh que la ayudara bajar y agradecerles el pasar al escenario. **

**Uno de los asistentes o ayudantes del mago entro con un halcón, dándoselo al mago y este al tenerlo lo presento al publico y quitándole la cadena en que venia se sentó en el escenario y se acostó después en el viendo volar al halcón, de repente como si los sueños e hiciesen realidad, empezó el a flotar y a levantarse, Danna no lo creía sabia bien que era el titulo del nuevo show pero ver a su padre volar en el escenario, la hizo sentirse orgullosa de verlo, David volaba de un lado a otro, mas entro a la caja de cristal que Candy y Ellioth revisaran y flotaba dentro de ella, salio de ahí y lo pasaron con unos aros mientras el seguía flotando o volando en medio del escenario. Al terminar esto bajo y se puso pie agradeciendo los aplausos, fue el turno de Danna que la asistente la paso frente a su padre.**

**-- ****¿Cual es tu nombre? - dijo sin preocupación y viéndola a los ojos con esa mirada conquistadora.**

**-- ****Danna – respondió ella sin pensarlo.**

**-- ****¿Danna?- dijo el asombrado nunca su hija daba su nombre real – quieres subir y volar.**

**-- ****No... No.**

**-- ****Bien vamos- dijo el riendo seductoramente, parte del su show. Le paso el brazo por la espalda de la chica y esta rodeo el cuello – relájate y disfruta. **

**Ellitoh vio que Danna no quería, mas se enfureció cuando ella le paso el brazo y se aferro al mago cuando el empezó a flotar y volar por el escenario con ella, primero la vio con miedo, después con alegría, la vida de la chica pendía del mago, si el la soltaba estaba segura que lo demandaría e iría a dar a la cárcel de por vida.**

**Candy vio que su nieto no dejaba de ver a la chica, y veía los nudillos de sus manos mas blancos que de costumbre por la rabia.**

**-- ****Así que esa es la chica – pensó Candy divertida – al menos no se parece en nada a esa Audrie.**

**David bajo de nuevo al escenario le dio un beso en cada mejilla a su hija mas una rosa y la invito a pasar a su lugar donde una de sus ayudantes la ayudo a salir de ahí y llevarla a un lado tras bambalinas desde ahí veía que Sean estaba cerca y veía el gran final donde su padre volvía a elevarse y el halcón se paraba en su mano de nuevo, para salir volando por el otro extremo del escenario.**

**El show terminaba la gente no dejaba de aplaudir y empezaba a salir, Candy salía del brazo de su nieto emocionada, y mas con la rosa que le había dado el mago, la cual juraba enmarcaría cuando esta se secara y conociendo a su abuela sabia que eso era cierto y lo haría. Quería buscar a Danna, mas se dio cuenta que ella se había ido atrás del escenario, de seguro estaba con el mago ya festejando el éxito del show.**

**Danna corrió hacia su padre emocionada por lo que había sentido volar, era algo nuevo para ella, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, mas aun el padre de la chica en lugar de ir a la rueda de prensa primero fue a buscarla para saber como se sentía, si no se había mareado a algo por el estilo. Danna abrazo a su padre y este agradecía internamente el tiempo que tenia a su hija en brazos sabia que ella se sentía orgullosa de el.**

**-- ****Cari, voy a la rueda de prensa,- dijo el mago- por favor, ve a la fiesta y lleva a ese farsante Terrence.**

**-- ****Ellioth no es un farsante – respondió ella alegremente.- En verdad su nombre es Terrence Ellioth te falto investigar mas. – sonrió.**

**-- ****Esta bien, en el salón Casa Blanca y lleva a Sean también antes de que se vaya de nuevo a las tragamonedas.- dijo el mago retirándose para ir a la rueda de prensa.**

**Danna salio del teatro para ir a sus suite al lado de Sean.**

**-- ****¿Emocionada?- pregunto el joven.**

**-- ****La verdad, si.**

**-- ****¿Vas a invitar a Ellioth?**

**-- ****Dejare una nota en su suite para que asista. – respondió ella.**

**-- ****Sabes te ves hermosa, no dejo de verte mientras estabas por los aires, mas sin embargo vi algo de rabia en su mirada.**

**Danna lo sabia, lo había visto cuando bajo del escenario. **

**-- ¿****Sabes que? no voy a invitarlo al cóctel, mejor vamonos tu y yo solos. **

**-- ****Lo que tú digas preciosa.**

**El ****cóctel paso, solo los que trabajaban en el show y algún otro invitado eran los únicos que participaban en esa celebración, Danna brindo con su padre y por una de las ventanas de la puerta Ellioth vio como la chica era abrazada por el mago y ella le besaba la mejilla. Se fue de ahí enojado, pero su abuela era mas asusta cuando paso por ella, ya que se había quedado en el casino lo vio como venia, así que mejor le pidió que la llevara a dormir. Estando en la Suite hablo con el.**

**-- ****Ellioth**

**-- ****Dime abuela, - respondió secamente.**

**-- ****¿Sabe Audrie, lo de esta chica? – pregunto ella.**

**-- ****No, tiene caso, a lo mejor debería decirle que si y ya.**

**-- ****Sabes Ellioth tu abuelo me comento que Audrie lo había llamado, para decirle que estaban comprometidos y que tu no hacías caso a sus llamados.**

**Ellioth se exalto.**

**-- ****Quieres contarme – inquirió Candy.**

**-- ****Abuela,- dijo desganado-. Audrie me pidió que nos casáramos, de hecho, -saco de maleta una alianza-, me lo propuso con anillo y todo como si yo fuese la chica.**

**La abuela rió con el comentario mas examino la alianza.**

**-- ****Ha de ser muy costosa – dijo ella.**

**-- ****Eso es lo de menos, su peso es lo que me preocupa, se que no debí hacerla creer falsas esperanzas. Y cortar desde hace mucho una relación que no llevaba a nada.**

**-- ****¿Y quien es al chica de tu pesar? **

**-- ****Danna, Danna Kotkin. **

**Continuara...**

**N/A:**

**Hola a todos los que se dan el tiempo para leer estas locuras ****mías. Empezamos...**

**Al fin aparecieron Candy y Terry en escena e interactuando ****además tenemos mas o menos resumida la historia de cómo se juntaron, que paso con su vida, y porque en lugar de haber hijo hay un nieto. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**En este capitulo hago mención del libro mas no de cual era la siguiente norma de la ****guía. En el próximo si habra. **

**Agradezco a todos lo que me escriben para que ****continuara con este Fic. Diciendo de antemano que esta historia es únicamente para el deleite de ustedes...**

**Un beso y un abrazo a mis amigas de siempre**** este fic esta con mucho cariño para todos los que pertenecen al CCFANFICS y una vez mas gracias a Rosa Carmona por crear y mantener este espacio. **

**Cariños**

**Xcaret**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 10**

**4.- Olvídate de su estomago: ****los celos**** son la forma más**

**rápida para llegar al corazón de un hombre **

**By Xcaret**

_Pairings_: Danna – Ellioth, Candy – Terry, Annie – Albert, David Copperfield – Claudia Shiffer

_Category_Romantic, Comedy

_Raiting_: PG- 13, yo digo cuando habra NC-17

_Disclaimer__: L_os personajes de Candy Candy no son míos. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadoras y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta es solo una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativas. Basada en una novela de Sthepanie Lee.

En calidad de Universo Alterno.

_FEEDBACK_: o noche **había sido espectacular, y el regreso a Lakewood había sido reconfortante para Danna y Sean, mas no para Ellioth quien no había regresado aun a ese lugar para tranquilidad de Danna esos días cuando empezaron a trabajar con el chocolate experimentando y reclutando a Sean para que degustara los postres cuando ella empezó a sentirse peor, Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, aun no esta satisfecha. Su creatividad se había agotado. ¿Qué no se había hecho aun con chocolate?**

**Sean**** coincidió con ella en que no eran sus mejores recetas, pero la había ayudado a acotar la selección a tres posibilidades: una de Mouse de cacao y frambuesa, una tarta de chocolate transparente y un bizcocho de chocolate porco original.**

**Danna se este estremeció con un picor que pareció recorrerle el cuerpo entero, se rasco tan fieramente la parte del pecho, el vientre y la espalda tanto como alcanzo con el cinturón de seguridad de su auto, había ido a recoger unas cosas que le habían quedado en casa de su abuela. Esperaba al menos volver a la normalidad de su urticaria antes de su cita la noche siguiente con Jan, después de todo a lo mejor no era mala idea salir con el hijo del farmacéutico. No estaba preocupada. Cuando decidiera, si es que lo hacia, intimar con alguien, Ellioth Knight y su urticaria habrían desaparecido.**

**Con ese inquietante pensamiento, se concentro en crear un postre al cual Ellioth no pudiera resistirse. El sol había empezado a ponerse cuando Danna llego a su casa de alquiler. El teléfono sonaba insistentemente. Dejo una caja pequeña de utensilios de cocina en la encimera y descolgó el teléfono. **

_**-- **__**¿Diga?**_

_**-- **__**Danna, necesito tus medidas – pidió Keyla con su típica costumbre de no saludar.**_

_**-- **__**¿Tiene que ser ahora?**_

_**-- **__**Si, ahora. Mi modista esta por la otra línea esperándolas.**_

_**Danna levanto la vista al cielo y suspiro.**_

_**-- **__**¿Podrías darme un minuto par que busque la cinta de medir?**_

_**-- **__**Date prisa, por favor. Estas llamadas están costándome una fortuna.**_

_**-- **__**¿Y la boda no? – pregunto Danna para si misma mientras trotaba hasta su recamara y regresaba con la cinta.**_

_**Con un golpe encendió la pequeña luz de la cocina**_

_**-- **__**¿Estas lista?- pregunto, desenrollando la cinta.**_

_**-- **__**Si, si desde hace rato.**_

_**Se coloco la cinta alrededor de la espalda y sobre los pecho por encima de la delgada playera. Como no llevaba sujetador, decidió que seria suficiente.**_

_**-**__**- noventa y dos**_

_**Luego se subió la camiseta y se la coloco en la cinta en la cintura embadurnada de loción para la urticaria.**_

_**-- **__**Sesenta y cuatro**_

_**-- **__**Eres repugnante – afirmo Keyla.**_

_**Con torpeza, se desabrocho los shorts de mezclilla que portaba y se los bajo hasta las rodillas, sujetando el auricular entre el hombro y la oreja, y se coloco la cinta sobre sus pantys de algodón.**_

_**-- **__**Ochenta y ocho**_

_**-- **__**Te odio – insistió Keyla.**_

_**-- **__**¿Eso es todo? Pregunto Danna dejando la cinta y tirando de sus shorts.**_

_**-- **__**Solo recordarte que tendrás que venir antes el día del ensayo de la cena para una prueba de última hora.**_

_**-- **__**Sin problema. ¿Al final te quedaste con el color salmón?**_

_**-- **__**Si, los vestidos de las damas de honor son adorables, con metros y metros de tejido, y lazos para el cabello a juego. **_

_**-- **__**Lo dices enserio, ¿verdad? Lazos para el cabello – pregunto Danna escéptica**_

_**Danna tomo un cuchillo de carne en sus manos y fingió que se lo clavaba en el corazón. ¿Qué sucedía con las bodas, que devolvían a las mujeres con habitualmente buen gusto a los vestidos de fantasía de su niñez? **_

_**-- **__**Bueno, tengo que irme corriendo. ¡Ah!, por cierto, ¿has encontrado ya a tu héroe?**_

_**Danna se acomodo el auricular, dejo caer el cuchillo y al girarse para terminar de acomodarse los shorts, se quedo helada. Ellioth Knight estaba en la puerta mosquitera bajo la luz del atardecer, sujetando una caja que había sacado de la camioneta de ella. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en ella y tenia la boca abierta. Al momento, danna supo que el había sido testigo de su actuación completa, perfectamente iluminada por la luz de la cocina. El color abandono su rostro rápidamente, que creyó que se iba a desmayar.**_

_**-- **__**Adiós, Keyla, tengo que matarme – anuncio.**_

**Colgó**** el teléfono y reconsidero brevemente la utilidad de un cuchillo de mano.**

**-- ****Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios – murmuro luchando con el botón junto a su ombligo.**

**Se dio por vencida y simplemente estiro la camiseta rosa hacia abajo, tanto como lo permitió el tejido. Después de respirar hondo unas cuantas veces, levanto la vista, rezando por que el desapareciera. Pero no lo hizo.**

**Entonces, se coloco una sonrisa en el rostro y camino hacia la puerta.**

**-- ****Hola – saludo ella a través de la pantalla, con un tono de voz uniforme, como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

**Ellioth la observo y trago saliva dolorosamente, incapaz de borrar de su mente la imagen de ella de pie medio desnuda. La caja disimulaba una creciente erección, así que se agarro a ella como su fuese su chaleco salvavidas.**

**Ahora entiendo por que tu vecino siempre esta dando vueltas por aquí – se arriesgo a decir con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-- ****¿Querías algo, Ellioth? – pregunto ella.**

**Con una repentina claridad, el decidió que si, que quería algo, a ella. Bajo la vista hacia la caja.**

**-- ****Pasaba por aquí y e visto tu camioneta llena de cajas. Me pareció que te vendría bien algo de ayuda.**

**Ella se cruzo de brazos.**

**-- ****¿Pasabas por aquí?**

**-- ****No vas a ponérmelo fácil, ¿verdad?**

**-- ****Estas acostumbrado a que las cosas acudan a ti con excesiva facilidad, ¿o no, Señor Knight?**

**-- ****No siempre, pero, talvez si últimamente – admiro honestamente- no quería esperar a mañana para pedirte disculpas por mi comentario sobre el señor West, además quería agradecerte por las pequeñas vacaciones que nos regalaste a mi abuela y a mi, ella quedo encantada con el señor Copperfield y yo le agradezco que haya cumplido su sueño de subir al escenario.**

**-- ****Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo – dijo Danna apoyándose en la puerta.**

**-- ****Si prefieres que no entre, puedo descargar las cajas y dejártelas en el porche – ofreció el, casi deseando que ella mantuviera a puerta entre ellos, ya que comenzaba a sentir un peligroso impulso de romper la puerta y tomar a Danna en sus brazos.**

**-- ****No – contesto ella, descruzando los brazos lentamente y abriendo la puerta – de hecho, te agradecería que las metieras dentro. He hecho espacio para ella en el cuarto de invitados.**

**-- ****Abrió la puerta. Ian sintió el sudor que le resbalaba entre los hombros cuando cambio el peso de a caja y entro en la casa. Siguió a Danna por la pequeña casa que le recordaba a la que había habitado el de pequeño cuando recién llegaron de Londres a New York.**

**Decorado refrescante, tonos azules y blancos, su diminuto salón resultaba calido y acogedor. Dos sofás a rayas formaban una "L" y había una alfombra de flores en el suelo de madera. Parecía que era aficionada al cine, dadas las películas que tenia en la estantería. En la esquina un ventilador que trabajaba al máximo haciendo circular el aire en una casa que obviamente no contaba con aire acondicionado. Fotografías de naturaleza adornaban la pared y bajo estas una chimenea la cual tenia fotos encima de Danna y ¿Copperfield? **

**Siguieron un pasillo no mas ancho que los hombros de Ellioth, pasaron junto a un dormitorio con la ropa de cama amarilla, que el supuso que era el de ella y llegaron a una habitación algo oscura para su gusto, con toques de madera y edredones negros, algo sofisticado y muebles caros olía mucho a la madera de estos. **

**-- Cualquier lugar sobre la pared esta bien – informo ella, señalando otras tres cajas que se apilaban bajo una ventana.**

**El deposito la caja en el suelo con cuidado luego se levanto y se limpio el sudor del cuello con su pañuelo.**

**-- ****Si me permites preguntar – comenzó mientras regresaban a la fachada de la casa- ¿Qué es todo esto? –temiendo por respuesta que Copperfield se mudaba con ella.**

**-- ****Es de mi abuela – respondió ella con una sonrisa, acompañándolo a la camioneta – esta limpiando sus armarios y me esta dando las cosas que ella no puede soportar tirar.**

**El se quedo esperando mientras ella rebuscaba entre las cajas, intentando averiguar el contenido antes de meterlas en la casa.**

**-- ****Mi abuelo tallo estos- comento con un par de candelabros en las manos- y este era su adorno favorito en el guardaba monedas mira- dijo mostrándole unos centavos antiguos.**

**Ellioth sintió una gran nostalgia de oírla, recordó a sus abuelos que mas que nada eran sus padres, cuando vivía con ellos era muy apegado a ellos, pero cuando se fue a vivir por su cuenta empezaron a pasar menos tiempo juntos hasta alejarse considerablemente. Tenía buen tiempo de no ver a su abuela hasta que Danna los invito a Las Vegas. Danna les encantaría, pensó. De repente, se detuvo y aparto la peregrina idea de su mente. Audrie lo conocía, lo comprendía, lo amaba, bueno eso decía. Y el apenas sabia nada de la mujer que tenía delante.**

**Y aun así, ella era muy atractiva, tenía que admitirlo. Contuvo un gemido al verla estirarse sobre una caja y mostrar una mayor extensión de sus bronceados muslos. **

**Hicieron tres viajes mas, ella llevando cajas mas ligeras y el las mas pesadas; ella cojeando ligeramente a causa de su tobillo y el cojeando ligeramente a causa de una casi constante erección que se esforzó por mantener oculta.**

**Casi todas las cajas fueron a la habitación, pero la última se quedo en la cocina, una habitación pequeña decorada con recetas enmarcadas escritas a mano. La mayor parte del espacio lo ocupaba una hermosa mesa rectangular de al menos quince centímetros de grosor, con una superficie parecida a la de una cama individual. **

**-****- ¡Que bonita!- comento el, palpando la suavidad de la superficie.**

**-- ****Gracias – contesto ella, abriendo el refrigerador y mirando al interior. El anciano Rochester me la dio cuando cerro la carnicería, hace ya tiempo. Tuve que lijar como medio centímetro de la superficie para llegar a la madera buena de nuevo. ¿Quieres te helado?**

**El asintió, enjuagándose el cuello y la frente de nuevo.**

**-- ****¡Hace calor! – dijo innecesariamente.**

**Ya no podía girar la alianza en sus dedos, su piel se había expandido con la humedad. Si no se casaba con Audrie tendría que cortar la alianza. Ellioth se detuvo: esa idea había aparecido en su cabeza espontáneamente.**

**-- ****Es verano y estas en Lakewood, es normal que haga calor – apunto, e hizo una seña con la cabeza – Siéntate, que te sirvo.**

**-- ****Danna, yo se que no soy muy bueno con las preguntas, pero, desde hace rato he querido preguntarte, que es David Copperfield para ti. Ya se tu me dijiste que era la fan numero uno y me debes una con esa contraseña en el hotel. – dijo el yéndose por otro lado – pero quien es el para ti. Supongo que la habitación donde dejamos las cajas es la de el, lo que me da a suponer...**

**-- ****Mira Ellioth, si lo que supones es que esa habitación es de el, no te equivocas. – Dijo ella seriamente – nunca lo he dicho más que a una persona y se ha callado hasta el momento.**

**-- ****Puedes confiar en mí.**

**-- ****Como en tu amigo Robb, que me ofreció ciento cincuenta mil dólares por que le dijera quien era David Copperfield y que relación tenia con el.**

**-- ****¿Robb? – idiota pensó, no **

**-- ****Se que eres dueño de un periódico local en los Ángeles, recuerdas viví ahí, no te puedo decir que relación tengo con el porque me perjudicarías a mi **

**-- ****O a el – preguntó**

**-- ****No a el ¿en que le afectaría? En nada.-contesto ella - A mi si.**

**-- ****No entiendo.**

**-- ****Ellioth, mejor dejemos las cosas así, pero, lo que si te puedo decir es que observes antes de sacar deducciones.**

**-- ****Me gustaría más que tú me lo contaras.**

**-- ****No lo haré Ellioth.**

**-- ****Bueno. – Dijo el resignado – Tengo que decirte que mi abuela agradece el hecho de que la hayas invitado y agradece que haya podido subir al escenario, le cumpliste uno de los sueños y eso te lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

**-- ****De nada Ellioth, - dijo ella con una sonrisa- me alegra saber que lo disfruto.**

**-- ****Quiere agradecerte por la invitación, así que me ha pedido tu número telefónico para llamarte.**

**-- ****¿Se lo diste?**

**-- ****Con gusto se lo hubiese dado- dijo el- pero, resulta que no lo tengo.**

**-- ****Pero tienes el de mi oficina – replico ella**

**-- ****Si, pero, es impersonal eso.**

**Ellioth amaba las batallas que tenia con Danna.**

**-- ****Entonces...**

**-- ****La llamare para que hables con ella – dijo el tomando su teléfono móvil – espera un momento.**

**Danna veía a Ellioth para ser un hombre de su edad era muy apegado a la familia aunque sea por teléfono, algo un poco usual según ella. **

**Ellioth esperaba en la línea, al parecer no le era contestada la llamada hasta que una voz escucho de el.**

_**-- **__**Vaya, el niño habla a casa.**_

_**-- **__**Abuelo, esta la abuela en casa.**_

_**-- **__**¡Buenas noches! Hijo,- dijo el hombre tras el teléfono- ¿Cómo estas abuelo?- siguió con su monologo – bien, hijo gracias por preguntar.**_

_**-- **__**Disculpa- se oyó de Ellioth – Abuelo Grandchester es un honor el saber tu estado de salud y de animo – dijo el joven mientras veía a Danna dudosa de lo que pasaba tras ese móvil – **_

**En eso una segunda voz se escucho, era Candy quien le arrebataba el teléfono a su marido.**

_**-- **__**Ellioth mi bebe – dijo la mujer con efusividad que Danna lo escucho y soltó la carcajada.**_

_**-- **__**Abuela, lo prometido es deuda así como llegue pase por casa de Danna, te comunico.**_

**El le paso el teléfono y Danna aun sonreía.**

_**-- **__**Hello**_

_**-- **__**Danna, querida.**_

_**-- **__**Si,**_

_**-- **__**Soy la abuela de Ellioth y solo quería agradecerte, ir a ver a tu padre a Las Vegas me has hecho tan feliz- decía la mujer con efusividad.**_

_**-- **__**De... Nada Señora- titubeo Danna. – Como supo eso.**_

_**-- **__**No soy tan despistada como Ellioth, y leo, Ellioth me enseño a usar la Internet y no me fue difícil saber que tu apeido es el mismo que David solo que su nombre real. – dijo ella despreocupada. **_

_**-- **__**Por favor...**_

_**-- **__**No te preocupes yo no diré nada, solo hablaba para agradecerte tu invitación y devolverte algo en agradecimiento por darme esa felicidad.**_

_**-- **__**Señora no es necesario.**_

_**-- **__**Soy Candy, no es necesario que me llames señora a cada rato. – dijo la rubia. – Se que Ellioth esta contigo y no podemos hablar como quisiera me comunicare contigo a tu oficina.**_

_**-- **__**Esta bien se... Candy.**_

**Ellioth volteo al escuchar como la llamaba Danna, el odiaba cuando su abuela hacia eso con todos sus amigos, pero esta ocasión sintió que en verdad le había gustado que Danna hablara con esa confianza a su abuela.**

_**-- **__**Quiero invitarte a un espectáculo que produce mi marido.- dijo Candy – no te puedo decir donde si aquí en New York, San Antonio o Chicago. Yo te confirmare.**_

_**-- **__**No es necesario que se moleste.**_

_**-- **__**Querida Danna, me encantaría que vinieras con...**_

**Danna tembló al pensar escuchar el nombre de Ellioth pero grande fue su sorpresa**

_**-- **__**Sean o David.**_

_**-- **__**Esta bien.**_

_**-- **__**Bueno te llamare querida por favor comunícame con Ellioth.**_

_**-- **__**Si hasta luego.**_

**Le paso el teléfono a Ellioth.**

_**-- **__**Abuela**_

_**-- **__**Gracias cariño, cuídate mucho y cuida a esa chica, pórtate bien, ¡ha! Audrie volvió a llamar antes que tu, por eso tu abuelo se puso así.**_

_**-- **__**Gracias abuela. Adiós. **_

**Ellioth ****colgó y volteo a ver a Danna **

**-- ****Tu casa es agradable- dijo a Danna **

**-- ****¿Vives con tus abuelos? – pregunto Danna con curiosidad. – sirviéndole un poco de te helado que había sacado del frezzer. **

**-- ****Vivo solo en un departamento – respondió el.**

**-- ****Viajas mucho ¿ ¿no?? – Pregunto ella – por eso tu abuelo se escucho molesto.**

**-- ****Probablemente mas de lo que debería – contesto el.- Oye Danna**

**-- ****¿si?**

**A Pesar de sus esfuerzos, se le escapo una sonrisa.**

**-- ****¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente cuando he llegado?**

**Danna se ****mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojo al recordar que Ellioth a había visto cuando tomaba sus medidas.**

**-- Tengo una amiga que se casa en agosto y le pasaba mis medidas para los vestidos.**

**El rió abiertamente mientras estiraba las piernas. Las rodillas de ambos rozaron de nuevo.**

**-- ****Yo también he estado en algunas bodas, Claro, como Padrino. ¿Algunas ves has sido la novia? – pregunto Ellioth.**

**-- ****Siempre la dama de honor. Y, después de haber asistido a un montón de bodas de mucho lujo, mi boda ideal seria salir de la ciudad sin hacer ruido y regresar casada.- continúo ella - ¿y tú? – Pregunto - ¿has estado casado alguna vez?**

**-- ****No – contesto el, con el corazón acelerado- Aun no. **

**-- ****Es una decisión importante.**

**El asintió.**

**-- ****Crucial – dijo Ellioth**

**-- Te**** cambia la vida – añadió ella **

**-- ****Hasta que la muerte nos separe – coincidió el...**

**-- ****Seguro que es una buena mujer.**

**-- ****Lo es.**

**-- ****¿Y guapa?**

**-- ****Si**

**-- ****Ella bebió un largo trago de te.**

**-- ****¿la conoces desde hace muchos tiempo? – se animo a seguir interrogando.**

**-- ****Unos... – titubeo – seis años. **

**-- ****Oh, eso esta bien – comento ella, removiendo el vaso para deshacer el hielo -. Porque es necesario conocer bien a alguien antes de... Bueno, ya sabes...**

**-- ****¿De hacer algo que cambie el rumbo de tu vida?**

**-- ****Exacto. Y la vida de la otra persona también.**

**El asintió.**

**-- ****Cierto. Una decisión impulsiva puede acabar un montón de desastres.**

**-- ****No podía estar más de acuerdo.**

**-- ****Por ejemplo, si yo te besara ahora mismo- apunto el, pensando lo mucho que le gustaba esta de acuerdo con ella. **

**-- ****Danna asintió lentamente, pero siguió hablando.**

**-- ****Buen ejemplo. Si, eso podría acarrear un montón de desastres.**

**Antes de poder arrepentirse. Ellioth se echo hacia delante y rodeo con su mano aquel cuello delgado y caliente. Sintió su pelo cosquilleándole en la palma de la mano mientras la atraía suavemente hacia si. Los ojos celestes de ella se habían abierto con sorpresa e inseguridad, y se preguntó si sus ojos reflejarían las mismas emociones. El deseo lo poseía. El aliento de ella era calido y dulce y el inspiro ese aire un instante antes de cubrir aquella boca con la suya.**

**Exploro su boca con la lengua, tomándolo y deseando más. Ella respondió a su ves sin timidez algún. Ellioth sintió que la deseaba, más allá del punto de retorno. Nada podía detener ese deseo mutuo.**

**Entonces, sonó el teléfono y Danna se puso rígida. Ellioth supo que la había perdido, pero la urgió con su boca. Ella giro la cabeza, rompiendo su beso, y se tapo la boca con una mano temblorosa. A la tercera llamada, se puso en pie de un salto y descolgó el auricular, dándole la espalda.**

**¿Diga...?**

**No qu****eriendo dejarla marchar, Ellioth se puso de pie con las piernas temblando y se acerco hasta colocarse justo detrás de ella. Como ella no se había dado cuenta, poso sus dedos sobre la parte sensible del cuello que había expuesto al retirarse el pelo húmedo hacia atrás. Pero en lugar de acercarse a el, ella se quedo helada y se aparto.**

**-- ****Oh, Hola Jan. Me va muy bien.**

**Parecía**** que había decidido que era mas seguro tenerlo a la vista, porque repentinamente se giro hacia el y se apoyo en la encimera. Al menos, parecía estas tan alterada como el, apenas lo miro a los ojos.**

**-- ****¿Quién diablos se creía ese Jan para hablarle a esa hora?**

**-- ****Si, hace calor- admitió ella si aliento - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estoy si aliento? Bueno, he estado... haciendo ejercicio.**

**Clavo la vista en Ellioth.**

**El apretó la mandíbula y se inclino sobre ella, pero lo detuvo.**

**-- El sábado**** a las siete de la tarde – le confirmo a Jan, demasiado alegre para gusto de Ellioth – Estaré preparada. Adiós.**

**Colgó**** el teléfono, pero mantuvo su posición junto a la encimera, los ojos clavados en sus zapatos.**

**-- ****Deduzco que no era Sean- dijo el lentamente.**

**-- ****No, no lo era – afirmo ella – Solo es Jan, lo conociste tengo una cita con el fin de semana.**

**-- ****Estaba intentando ponerlo celoso – se pregunto Ellioth internamente. **

**-- ****Supongo que será mejor que me vaya.**

**-- ****Supongo que si.**

**-- ****Aun sigue en pie lo de la abuela.**

**-- ****Por un instante, Danna se sintió culpable.**

**-- Si claro. Dame fechas para o****rganizar mi agenda. Y espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación laboral.**

**-- ****No claro que no – dijo molesto ya que el jamás permitiría que algo así afectara su trabajo.**

**Ellioth salio de casa de Danna y al llegar al automóvil tomo el teléfono, llamando así a su cómplice de siempre. **

**-- ****¡Hola! Desaparecido – dijo Robb al saber por su identificador de llamadas quien hablaba. – Te tengo malas noticias.**

**-- ****¡Que novedad!- dijo resignado.**

**-- ****Esa chica a quien me pediste investigar no he podido averiguar nada y eso que he ofrecido sumas considerables.**

**-- ****Eres un tonto, como se te ocurrió llamarla y ofrecerle dinero para que te dijera la verdad acerca de Copperfield, cuando este puede darle lo que quiera con solo que ella truene los dedos. – vocifero altamente.**

**-- ****Bueno no encontré nada acerca de esta señorita Danna Kotkin. **

**-- ****Déjalo – dijo Ellitoh resignado – quiero que hagas algo y es muy importante.**

**-- ****Soy todo oídos.**

**-- ****Bueno necesito que contrates a Cheff de las estrellas del MGM Hotel Las Vegas.**

**-- ****Para que – pregunto Robb.**

**-- ****Para que Danna tenga que viajar a Las vegas este fin. **

**-- ****Y para que la quieres lejos este fin**

**  
-- Eso es asunto mío así que hazlo **

**-- ****Esta bien. – dijo calmando los ánimos de su jefe- ¿Quieres que lo contrate para algún evento especial?**

**-- ****Sabes mándalo a New York con lo abuela para que le haga una degustación para la fiesta del estreno.**

**-- ****De acuerdo. Tendré que ofrecer mucho – dijo Robb- **

**-- ****Lo que se necesite.**

**-- ****De acuerdo te llamo en una hora, por suerte conozco al tipo ese.**

**-- ****Espero me llames.**

**Así**** corto la conversación teniendo en cuenta que tenia que actuar rápido si quería que Danna no saliera con ese tipo; desde un principio no le había dado buena espina y dudaba de las intenciones que tuviera con Danna.**

**Una vibración en su cintura lo saco de sus pensamientos pero al ver el identificador de llamadas saco totalmente de sus pensamientos a Danna. Vacilo en contestar hasta que al fin respiro resignado y contesto.**

**-- ****¡Hola! Audrie.**

**-- ****Ellioth, bueno ¿que pasa contigo? – pregunto exasperada la chica- he tratado de encontrarte por todos lados y tu no das señal alguna, ya me canse de estar llamando hasta el teatro para saber si tu abuelo sabe algo te di.**

**-- Agradecería**** que dejaras de hacer eso, sabes que no eres santo de devoción de mi abuelo particularmente – contesto Ellioth seriamente. **

**-- ****¿Es que si al menos contestaras ese celular?**

**-- ****Mira Audrie no tengo porque darte explicaciones **

**-- ****Soy tu prometida Ellioth, si no mal recuerdo.**

**-- ****Audrie, en ningún momento te prometí algo, al contrario créeme que esta alianza – la cual observaba – me esta dando mucho problemas.**

**-- Ósea**** que no has podido coquetear con nadie.**

**-- ****No es eso, porque tu cerebro no da para mas**

**-- ****Me estas insultando y no llame para eso.**

**-- ****Sabes Aundrie para que no se te queme tu cabecita, aquí hace una humedad horrible, tengo los dedos hinchados y morados porque me aprieta la alianza, además un agarré se abrió un poco y me lastimo con ella. **

**-- Quítatela**

**-- ****Pues eso hice y por poco se me va por el drenaje.**

**-- ****Ellioth esa alianza es carísima y no le compre seguro.**

**--****¡Que novedad!**

**-- ****Ellioth! por favor! Casi nunca discutimos, por eso llevamos tanto tiempo juntos – dijo la chica melosa. - ¿Cuándo regresas? **

**-- ****No lo se.**

**-- ****TU abuela me dijo de la presentación de la obra, pero no podré estar, tendré que hacer un viaje a Miami, del cual llevo ya una semana de dieta, volví a ser talla 3**

**-- ****Genial, Anoréxica otra ves – pensó.**

**-- ****Porque no viajas conmigo a Miami.**

**-- ****Audrie, sabes que nunca falto a ninguna obra de mi abuelo, no lo voy hacer ahora.**

**-- ****Es una única vez, seria la única vez.**

**-- Mi respuesta es no Audrie lo sabes.**

**-- Ellioth no sabes acceder.**

**-- Ya accedí, traigo la alianza no es suficiente para ti.**

**-- Esta bien Ellioth, pero – jugo su ultima carta- te extraño, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti.**

**-- No vivimos juntos.**

**-- Pero, mi cama te extraña.**

**-- Que recuerde una cama no tiene sentimientos, sabes que Audrie, tengo trabajo que hacer, te llamo.**

**-- Ellioth!**

**Fue demasiado tarde para Audrie, Ellioth colgo.**

**Exasperado uno por el Sr. Jan y otra por Audrie, no sabia porque no la había dejado cuando su relación se había vuelto monótona, pero era mas fácil la comodidad de tener alguien que se encargara de su tintorería así como de sexo ocasional, no dudaba que eran compatibles en la cama pero no despertaba en el la pasión, ya no había atracción, una atracción que lo traicionaba al ver a Danna.**

**Aun recordaba como semanas atrás cuando la vio por primera vez toda empapada se dio cuenta que seria un nuevo dolor de cabeza, pero ese dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo dolor del cuerpo, tenia que admitir deseaba a Danna como nunca imagino desear a Audrie.**

**Sabía**** que hacia mal comparándolas pero mientras Audrie vivía muriéndose de hambre para Danna vivía para hacer comida y disfrutaba de cada cosa que cocinaba, Audrie era una modelo viviendo de los cosméticos mientras Danna era un modelo de toda una mujer hogareña, práctica y sin glamour. **

**Su único defecto – pensó Ellioth al aparcase frente al hotel donde se hospedaba – Copperfield.**

**Continuara... **

**N/A**

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, mil disculpas por la tardanza en volver a escribir pero ****cuestión tiempo no me ha dejado, las visitas en las tardes de mi hijo al psicólogo, el trabajo, el fútbol. Me deja poco tiempo, espero poder continuar con regularidad, y que la musa de inspiración no se aleje por mucho tiempo.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a cada uno de ustedes que siguen la historia así como a las personas que me han animado y me han reclamado por no continuar y espero de mil amores que les guste yo continuare despacio pero no dejare colgada la historia.**

**Mi idea era 10 capítulos cortitos pero se han ido agregando mas ideas así que en total espero que no pase de 15**

**Cariños **

**XcaReT **


	11. Chapter 11

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 11**

**4.- ****En la primera cita, puntúa a tu pretendiente del uno al cien**

**para predecir su comportamiento como marido**

**y divídelo entre dos.**

**By Xcaret**

_Pairings_: Danna – Ellioth, Candy – Terry, Annie – Albert, David Copperfield – Claudia Shiffer

_Category_Romantic, Comedy

_Raiting_: PG- 13, yo digo cuando habra NC-17

_Disclaimer__: L_os personajes de Candy Candy no son míos. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadoras y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta es solo una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativas. Basada en una novela de Sthepanie Lee.

En calidad de Universo Alterno.

_FEEDBACK_: o a su recamara con pasos pesados su idea en un principio le había parecido buena pero después pensó, en lugar de alejarla de otro, la mando con el amante... Con Copperfield, que estupido había sido...

**Pero recordó que ella le había dicho que observara antes de sacar deducciones, según sabia por la prensa Copperfield era novio de la modelo Claudia Shiffer, Pero Dana tenia una suite presidencial en MGM Casino & Resort no entendía la extraña relación entre Ellos porque algo que si sabia era que dormían en habitaciones separadas, pero porque tantas atenciones para Danna, con el dinero que tenia el ilusionista bien podía pagarle una mejor vivienda a su amante en turno y no la casa de Danna lejos de ser elegante era muy por el contrario modesto, calido, acogedor, algo que siempre le había gustado a el.**

**Su departamento se encontraba frente a Central Park con una vista envidiable recordaba que su abuela le gustaba visitarlo para pasar horas frente a ese gran ventanal en las frías temporadas de invierno tomando una gran taza de te o chocolate, la abuela siempre sabia sacar una platica interesante de su niñez o de su padre, era raro Ellitoh siempre supo que su madre lo dio a sus abuelos y en determinado caso el lo agradecía, no sentía abandono por el amor que ambos le profesaban, hubo ocasiones que quiso buscarla pero se daba cuenta que lo mejor era no remover el pasado recordaba la frase hay que dejar el pasado atrás...**

**Y si tenia que dejar el pasado atrás... porque no podía dejar también a Audrie atrás, veía la alianza en el dedo y cada día estaba mas seguro de no querer nada con Audrie, en su vida se había sentido tan atraído a una mujer como lo sentía con Danna, recordar la primera vez que la vio tirada en el pavimento en un charco, sonreía al recordar la toda empapada casi a punto de ahogarse porque si el charco estuviera cinco centímetro mas profundo le hubiera tapado la cara. **

**Danna le inspiraba lo que ninguna mujer hacia en el, ver su cuerpo el cual no era perfecto pero tenia unas curvas que lo volvían loco, el siempre había odiado que cuando salía a comer con alguna chica vivían pidiendo ensaladas, le sorprendió al darse cuenta que la primera vez que comió con Danna fue una hamburguesa rápida y dentro del auto.**

**Con pensamientos agradables fue cayendo en un sueño profundo, hasta quedarse dormido, mas sin embargo dos horas después alguien lo despertaba de esa tranquilidad que tenia.**

**El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez, con pasos cansados se acerco a la chaqueta y saco su móvil al ver el numero a penas podía creerlo.**

**-- ****¿Danna? – Dijo el sorprendido – Sabes ¿que hora es?**

**-- ****Lo siento, Ellioth, pero, ha pasado un imprevisto,**

**-- ****¿Un imprevisto? – dijo el sonriendo su plan había funcionado – **

**-- ****Si mira, no podré verte mañana pero Sean tiene algunas muestras para ti**

**-- ****Que paso Danna? **

**-- ****Tengo que irme ahora mismo voy rumbo al aeropuerto.**

**-- ****¿Ahora? – dijo el sorprendido **

**-- ****Si, David mando su jet por mí, hay un caos en el hotel, y mañana hay un evento muy importante de beneficencia o algo así, y no hay chef quien dirija, al parecer el chef del hotel enfermo y David me necesita allá.**

**-- ****¿Y Copperfield no puede hacerse cargo, necesariamente tu tienes que ir allá?**

**-- ****El esta en New York, mañana tiene una función para el medical childrens hospital, St. Michelle **

**-- ****Pero, ¿que el St. Michelle no es un orfanato? – pregunto el joven.**

**-- ****Si, pero ahora se abrió el Hostipal para niños de escasos recursos, así como ilegales, y esta es una función a beneficio. Se invito gente para que haga sus donaciones.**

**-- ****¿Donde se va a presentar?**

**-- ****Porque tanto interés Ellioth, solo llamaba para avisarte que salía a New York y que no te puedo atender mañana, no te estoy pidiendo permiso para nada. **

**-- ****¿New York? – dijo intrigado se suponía que la enviaba a Las vegas – que no el hotel esta en las Vegas.**

**-- ****David tiene el cincuenta y un por ciento de las acciones del Wardolf Astoria de hecho en el teatro de ahí se hará la función y después será una cena de Gala, ahí es donde entro yo.**

**-- ****Esta bien Danna, ¿cuando regresas?**

**-- ****El sábado por la mañana.**

**-- ****Te veré el sábado. – dijo el apesadumbrado.**

**-- ****Esta bien, Adiós Ellioth – dijo en susurro.**

**-- ****Adiós Danna.**

**Al parecer el destino ayudo un poco, tuvo**** que llamar a Robb para que cancelara el envió del chef del MGM a New York y después por la mañana llamaría a la abuela para que hiciera una donación a su nombre en ese evento. Sabia que su abuela se volvería loca de ver de nuevo el espectáculo, solo espero que hubieran sido invitados aunque no debería de preocuparse lo mas seguro es que si empresarios del espectáculo como su abuelo siempre era invitado a ese tipo de eventos, su abuela siempre estuvo inclinada en ayudar a los orfanatos por su origen y el ahora que podía también la apoyaba en forma altruista y con gusto de verla sonreír.**

**Esos días iban a ser eternos, sin Danna, así que opto por comprar un buen equipo de pesca e irse al lago a pasar los días en la naturaleza.**

**Dana por el contrario nunca había terminado tan cansada después de un banquete como ese día, mas sin embargo le encanto que la abuela de Ellioth la había visitado hasta la cocina junto con el abuelo de este, se dio cuenta de donde Ellioth había sacado ese encanto su abuelo era igual. Con ese aire místico, pero había algo que no encajaba bien en ninguno de los dos, Ellioth tenia la frente ancha y tanto Terry como Candy no, sus caras eran facciones delgadas y en Ellioth eran mas toscas como las de su padre.**

**Danna regreso el sábado por la mañana y lo que le sorprendió mas es que al llegar al aeropuerto Ellioth la esperaba, la abuela la había dejado en el angar del jet, y ella junto con Cooperfield habían marchando en el Danna bajo en la pista de Lakewood y Ellioth la recibía mientras David seguía rumbo a Las Vegas.**

**Con una platica de eventos y caras conocidas para Ellioth, comenzaron su charla pero grande fue el disgusto para este cuando Danna le comunico que no podía cenar con el ya que había pospuesto su salida con Jan y había quedado cenar con el esa noche para compensar el plantón del día anterior. Ella se disculpo una vez mas al bajar del coche y Ellioth salio de ahí sin despedirse y como bólido, a su hotel. Una vez ahí se dijo que no dejaría que Danna se le fuera de las manos, una vez mas observo la alianza, era definitivo si conservaba esa alianza seria únicamente con alguien como Danna. En la menor brevedad tenia que enfrentar la realidad con Audrie.**

**La mañana ya había saludado a Danna y ella estaba en búsqueda de las cosas que le había dado la abuela Annie, encontró unas cortinas blancas opacas, que colgó de la ventana de la cocina. Después, se sentó en la silla que Ellioth se había sentado la ultima vez que estuvo en su casa. Las manos le temblaron solo de pensar en el.**

**Se reclino sobre la mesa, consolándose con la suave y usada madera bajo sus dedos. Tenia que lograr sacarse a ese hombre de la cabeza. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior, y no quería que eso le arruinara lo que podía ser el principio de una relación, de una relación satisfactoria con Jan.**

**Se preparo un desayuno ligero y continuo viendo lo que había en las cajas, grito de alegría cuando encontró un montón de delantales, hechos a mano con un punto fino. Recordaba haber visto a la abuela con algunos de ellos.**

**En la segunda caja encontró partituras, pañuelos, prendedores antiguos de carey y unos papeles con notas, leyó unos y peso que serian recuerdos o pensamientos de momentos, le llamo la atención unas letras en una servilleta y la saco y empezó a leerla. **

**Apenas capaz de contener su emoción leyó el contenido de la servilleta : Charcos de fango dulce del Hogar de Pony, no podía creerlo era una receta para hacer tarta de chocolate, leyó detenidamente viendo cada uno de los ingredientes saco un recetario que tenia de ella y empezó a comparar su tarta con la de la servilleta, repaso uno y otra ves la lista de ingredientes de ambos cambiando la cantidad de componentes secos para admitir la malta y alterando los ingredientes húmedos para acomodarse a sus sabores preferidos como el café para realzar el sabor a chocolate. **

**Se puso uno de los delantales recién obtenidos de la abuela, para que le diera suerte y precalentó el horno, tratando de evitar su alergia para con el chocolate confió en su olfato para encontrar la mejor combinación de sabores. Cuando el horno estuvo listo saco un molde de muffins. Lo preparó y vertió en el la pasta lo puso en el horno con un solo pensamiento.**

**-- ****Prepárate para quedarte con la boca abierta, señor Grandchester Knight. **

**-- ****Solo dígale que he llamado – dijo Ellioth -. De nuevo **

**Colgó**** el teléfono y suspiro. Había intentado ponerse en contacto con Audrie desde hacia mas de dos horas. Su secretaria le aseguraba que estaba desbordada con reuniones y viajes, pero el estaba empezando a preocuparse. La verdad era que necesitaba hablar con ella para poder darle fin a ese compromiso absurdo. A su mente solo venían imágenes de Danna kotkin que lo mantenía en vela por las noches entre sabanas mojadas de sudor desde que llego a Lakewood. **

**Mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se ****ponía algo informal, el caprichoso engrase de la alianza se le engancho en la camisa de vestir y le hizo un agujero en la manga. Ellioth maldijo enfadado y se metió en el baño, decidido a quitarse la alianza. Se unto de jabón y tiro de ella hasta que salio despedida camino al desagüe, haciendo que el corazón se le pusiera a mil.**

**-- ****¡No!-grito, cubriendo el desagüe y recibiéndola en ese preciso momento en su mano.**

**Aliviado, la seco y volvió a ponérsela en el dedo. Apretada y causándole problemas era mejor que perdida. Además, se dijo a si mismo que si mismo que tendría que acostumbrarse a llevarla si Danna le aceptaba.**

**Se apresuro a ponerse unos jeans, una camiseta y unos tenis y se dirigió al lago. Cuatro horas y varios cientos de dólares en equipo después había pescado 15 peces y los había vuelto a soltar, ya que no tenía como cocinarlos. Tuvo la tentación de llevárselos a Danna, pero le pareció mala estrategia para verla de nuevo. Además ella iba salir esa noche con el tal Jan.**

**Cuando se marcho del lago, recorrió de nuevo el camino hacia la fabulosa casa de la que le había hablado Robb. El agente de la inmobiliaria le había mandado fotos por email a su socio, junto con un plano que mostraba toda la propiedad, la verdad cuando vio ese portal del lago y uno donde veía maleza pensó que en su tiempo debían ser bellísimos, necesitarían algo de mantenimiento y amor. Robb había hecho una oferta enseguida, pero el propietario aun no había respondido.**

**Si era posible, la admiración de Ellioth aumento cuando apareció de nuevo ante la casa. Esta se veía increíble, estaba emocionado con el lugar y en su cabeza se infiltro la idea de que seria un lugar maravilloso para tener niños. Su mente fue mas allá de lo que nunca se había permitido intento imaginarse a Audrie arreglando flores en el jardín con niños alrededor... pero sonrió irónicamente con esa fantasía ¿Audrie sucia y rodeada de niños? Eso nunca sucedería, más sin embargo una cara familiar lleno esa fantasía... Danna.**

**Sin avisar el rostro de Danna reemplazo al de Audrie, y esta vez el no tuvo ganas de reír. En lugar de eso, lo invadió una sensación de calidez. Por alguna extraña razón, podía imaginarse fácilmente a Danna como señora de esa casa.**

**Detuvo el coche junto al portal de maleza, se bajo lentamente y estiro las piernas. Dio algunos paso hacia la casa y descubrió la figura de una mujer mayor, delgada que se levantaba de una mecedora se estiraba ara poder verlo mejor. Tenía suerte, pensó Ellioth. Tal vez la propietaria le enseñara la casa.**

**-- ****Hola – grito**

**-- ****Hola – contesto ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cauta.**

**Algo en la expresión de su rostro le recordó a Ellioth a alguien, pero decidió que seguramente seria a su abuela o alguien cercano a su abuela.**

**-- ****Hace buen día- comento mientras se acercaba.**

**La mujer tenía en las manos una labor de costura en la que parecía que estaba trabajando. **

**-- ****Es verdad ¿puedo ayudarlo?**

**-- ****Si, señora. Me llamo Ellioth Grandchester Knight soy de New York. Uno de mis socios de Los Ángeles Robb le hizo una oferta para comprarle la casa, y me preguntaba si podría ver el interior de la casa.**

**La mujer ladeo la cabeza.**

**-- ****¿ha dicho Grandchester de New York?**

**-- ****Si, Señora. Pero me reconocen mas por Knight por lo negocios.**

**Ella sonrió, y pensó así que el único interesado viene a ser algo de Candy, al final se quedo con todo. **

**-- ****Entre, por favor, señor Knight. ¿Le gustaría un vaso de limonada?**

**-- ****Gracias**

**Jan silbo quedo cuando entro a casa de Danna y estudio los contornos de su corto vestido negro como si deseara desabrochar cada uno de los botones que cerraban el ****vestido por el centro desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo. Danna deseo por un momento haberse puesto ese vestido para pero sonrió ilusa. **

**Jan se apoyo en la puerta y lanzo una sonrisa lasciva. **

**-- ****Danna, ya sabes que siempre podemos pedir una pizza.**

**-- ****Giro la cabeza hacia la enorme camioneta que estaba aparcada junto a la suya, que tenían los hombres – pensó Danna- ¿entre más grandes los neumáticos de su auto mas machos se sentían?**

**-- ****He traído un par de buenas películas conmigo – dijo Jan, y a continuación bajo la barbilla y la voz – Y una de ellas ni siquiera esta permitido alquilarla, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**Ella sonrió tensa y se abrocho el botón más próximo a su escote.**

**-- ****Me lo imagino... Pero talvez la próxima vez, Jan. Esta noche me apetece salir a cenar.**

**El hizo un sonido parecido a un lamento y se encogió de hombros.**

**-- ****Entonces pongámonos en marcha.**

**Danna logro abrocharse dos botones mas mientras recogía su bolso, dejando solo el botón superior sin abrochar. Una vez afuera Danna se pregunto como iba a subirse a tamaño monstruo de camioneta llevando ese vestido, además, su tobillo estaba aun algo débil, se desabrocho dos botones de su vestido los mas cercanos a la parte inferior para no romper las costuras, De repente, Jan la agarro en brazos y la sentó sin ninguna ceremonia en su asiento y cerro de un aventón la puerta.**

**Sentándose**** bien y recomponiéndose lo mejor posible, Danna observo como el rodeaba el vehiculo. El le dirigió una sonrisa de dobladillo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, y Danna recordó las advertencias de su amiga de que el chico era un Don Juan. Tenia que admitir que era guapo, de una forma explosiva. Mas sin embargo una imagen llego a su mente Ellioth.**

**-- ****He pensado que podíamos ir a la parrilla – comento Jan- Esta noche tienen buffet. Puedes comer lo que quieras por siete dólares con noventa y ocho centavos.**

**-- ****De acuerdo – contesto ella, intentando parecer ilusionada y reprendiéndose después.**

**No era culpa de Jan que hubiera tan pocos restaurantes agradables en la zona. De hecho en la parrilla estaba a unos kilómetros fuera de Lakewood.**

**-- ****Hace tiempo que no como un buen filete – dijo Dana, decidida a poner todo de su parte.**

**El camino fue agradable. Danna no tuvo que preocuparse por mantener conversación, ya que el estaba convencido de que tenia un don para cantar, claro que ella no lo creía así y se alegro cuando aparcaron, hasta que recordó, que de alguna manera, tendría que bajarse.**

**Jan se le adelanto y la bajaba tomándola de nuevo en brazos y haciéndola deslizarse sobre su cuerpo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, Danna se pregunto si conduciría aquel camión gigante para poder subir y bajar de el a sus acompañantes femeninas. Le sonrió nerviosa en señal de gracias y se aparto de sus brazos excesivamente musculosos.**

**Debía**** de haberse corrido pensó Danna, porque el lugar estaba abarrotado para ser un día entre semana. Música country sonaba por los altavoces y Jan fue tarareándola mientras los conducían a su mesa. Le guiñó el ojo a la camarera.**

**Jan se sentó y cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa, echando un vistazo al restaurante, como buscando a alguien mas interesante que su compañía. **

**-- ****¿Ya sabes lo que quieres? - le pregunto ella.**

**El ****volvió a fijar la mirada en ella y comenzó a menear su cuello al ritmo de la música.**

**-- ****Si, un filete a término medio y el buffet.**

**Danna lo observo, deseando de repente hacer accedido a la idea de la pizza. Solo Dios sabia a quien podía encontrarse en ese lugar, su jefe, a los amigos de su abuela, Sean... no se la acabaría si...**

**-- ****Señorita Kotkin, que sorpresa tan agradable **

**El estomago le dio un vuelco conforme vio a Ellioth acercarse a ellos. Miro alrededor, desesperada por encontrar u lugar donde esconderse más no lo encontró y tuvo que presentarlos.**

**-- ****Buenas noches, señor Knight – saludo fríamente.**

**Estaba arrebatador con unos jeans y una camisa color crema de manga corta que hacia resaltar mas el color verde de sus ojos lo que es mas aun parecía mas feliz que nunca. **

**-- ****¿Conoces a Jan?, el llevo mi camioneta cuando...**

**-- ****Si la alergia. Gusto en verle de nuevo Jan, Me había comentado Danna que salían hoy.**

**-- ****¿En serio?**

**Ellioth asintió con entusiasmo.**

**Danna agarro el cuchillo de la carne con fuerza y calculo la distancia entre su mano y el pecho de Ellioth.**

**La boca de Jan dibujo una medio sonrisa y ella observo que le volvía la confianza en el mismo: la miro con complicidad y volvió la vista de nuevo a Ellioth.**

**-- ****¿Y que he ha dicho Danna de mi señor Knight?**

**-- ****Ellioth – interrumpió Danna- creo que a Jan y a mi nos gustaría estar solos.**

**Danna decidió ignorar la mirada de sorpresa de Jan y a Ellioth no le pareció el comentario de Danna.**

**-- ****Esta bien, nos vemos pronto, Danna – se despidió y se retiro a una mesa justo detrás del hombre derecho de Jan, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella en ningún momento.**

**-- ****Parece un buen tipo – comento Jan.**

**-- ****Las apariencias engañan – respondió Danna, furiosa.**

**Jan solo atino a sonreír.**

**-- ****¿Así que le había hablado de mi, he?**

**La camarera acudió a la mesa de ellos con lo cual Jan sonrió hacia esta. Dana se limito a charlar algo trivial hasta que sus pedidos llegaron. Jan comió como un león y hasta hablo con la boca llena. Danna solo consiguió tragar un par de bocados de carne. No veía la hora de llegar a casa, sola. Por fin el sacio su hambre y se marcharon. Casualmente Ellioth salía del restauran al mismo tiempo.**

**-- ****¿Disfrutaron su cena? – pregunto cortésmente y en tono amigable.**

**Jan eructo y asintió, Danna se giro de espaldas y continúa caminando hacia la camioneta temiendo el momento de subirse. Pero Jan, sin duda intentando mejorar sus oportunidades mas allá de un simple beso de despedida, la agarro por la cintura y la elevo muy lentamente hasta el asiento. Demasiado tarde, ella se dio cuenta de que sus rodillas estaban casi al nivel de los ojos de el, y que el tenia una vista panorámica de lo que había bajo su vestido.**

**-- ****¡Que bonito! – dijo el, abandonando sutileza.**

**Miro**** alrededor en la semioscuridad y Dana sintió miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que el iba a abalanzarse sobre ella, amparado por la protección de la puerta de la camioneta. Cuando la miro de nuevo a los ojos tenía la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados.**

**-- ****Muy bonito.**

**El deslizo las manos entre las rodillas de ella como un nadador cortando agua, dirigiéndose hacia la meta.**

**Ella se puso rígida y apretó las rodillas mientras le apartaba las manos.**

**-- ****¡No me toques! - le grito **

**Pero Jan se rió, con una risa perezosa y gutural**

**-- ****Vamos, Danna – susurro – este asiento esta pensado para mostrarme lo que tienes. Te voy a hacer sentir muy bien.**

**Sus manos volvieron a acercarse a ella y Danna furiosa levanto un pie y le pego una patada en pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás. El aterrizo en el suelo con un gemido y Danna miro a los lados desesperadamente, queriendo salir corriendo, pero decidiendo que tenia mas ventaja a esa altura si el regresaba por mas.**

**-- ****Llévame a casa, Jan – exigió ella con dientes apretados-. Ahora.**

**El se puso de pie se froto la espalda y luego avanzo hacia ella con una sonrisa repugnante.**

**-- ****OH, así que eres gatita ¿he? ¡He!**

**Danna abrió lo ojos asombrada al ver que Ellioth tenia inmovilizado a Jan con alguna llave de autodefensa, ya que este no conseguía soltarse y expresaba una mueca de dolor.**

**--****¡He suéltame!**

**Ellioth con expresión imprenetable, miro a Danna y le hizo una seña con la cabeza.**

**-- ****Danna entra a mi coche. Te llevo a casa.**

**-- Pero yo... **

**Se fue apagando conforme acudió a ella el sentido común y se bajo del camión. Pasó al lado de los dos hombres y se dirigió al coche de Ellioth. Se giro a tiempo de ver que Ellioth soltaba Jan lanzándolo al suelo. Ella no supo Ellioth, pero Jan no se movió.**

**Aun con el rostro sombrío, Ellioth se acerco a ella y abrió la puerta del copiloto.**

**-- ****Ellioth, yo...**

**-- ****Sube al coche – dijo el, asintiendo.**

**-- ****Solo quería darte las gracias- término ella frunciendo el ceño.**

**La expresión de el se suavizo y sonrió.**

**-- ****No hay de que**

**Temiendo que quiera besarla ahí mismo, Danna se metió al coche **

**Continuara...**

**N/A: Bueno se que no tengo perdón pero aquí esta la continuación, se que me estoy tardando créanme que no quisiera que eso pasase, pero a veces el trabajo y mi segundo trabajo (de chofer de mis hijos) no me queda mas remedio que llegar preparar las cosas del siguiente día y dormir, pero ya tengo laptop nueva menos pesada que la anterior y esta la voy a poder transportar fácilmente a los partidos, psicólogo y natación así que espero avanzar mas rápido.**

**Un saludo a todos los que me han mandado reviews y mail. Aquí esta espero les guste y les advierto que el siguiente es NC-17.**

**Comentarios: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Guía de las Hermanas Andley para conseguir Marido.**

**Capitulo 12**

**5.- "Ningun hombre comprara una vaca si obtiene leche gratis."**

**By Xcaret**

_Pairings_: Danna – Ellioth, Candy – Terry, Annie – Albert, David Copperfield – Claudia Shiffer

_Category_Romantic, Comedy

_Raiting_: NC-17 Sobre Aviso, no hay engaño. Explicito.

_Disclaimer__: L_os personajes de Candy Candy no son míos. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadoras y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta es solo una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativas. Basada en una novela de Sthepanie Lee.

En calidad de Universo Alterno.

_FEEDBACK_: o a la casa por la puerta trasera. Danna encendió una lámpara encima del fregadero, que ilumino tenuemente la pequeña habitación. La casa parecía extrañamente silenciosa, excepto por el ruido de la nevera y el latido del corazón de el.

Ni postre ni nada, la quería a ella, se admitió Ellioth sin vergüenza mientras paseaba la mirada sobre el perfil del cuerpo de Danna. El vestido negro sin mangas moldeaba sus curvas, terminando a mitad del muslo y mostrando sus piernas bronceadas y desnudas. Unas sandalias de tiras negras dejaban ver unos hermosos pies con las uñas pintadas de rosa. Era Preciosa. Había dominado sus pensamientos durante toda la noche; de hecho, lo había hecho desde el momento en que la había conocido.

La vio encender un ventilador que estaba sobre la encimera y advirtió que le temblaban las manos. El pelo se retiro suavemente de su cara cuando le llego el aire. Tenía los hombros encorvados. Debería estar asustada o insegura, ambas cosas por lo que podía suceder antes de que el se marchara. Ellioth oyó el rechinido de sus zapatos al caminar detrás de ella. Rodeo su pequeña cintura con los brazos e inspiro profundamente por detrás de su oreja, mientras la apretaba contra si.

Ella ahogo un grito y cubrió las manos de el con las suyas, arqueándose. Absurdamente, el temió que llegara la mañana. Aquel seria talvez el único tiempo que pasarían juntos. La hizo girar en sus brazos y la beso, moviendo sus labios sobre la boca de ella lenta y sensualmente. Uso su lengua y exploro con una intensidad que prometía intimidades posteriores. Gimió de satisfacción cuando ella recorrió su cuello con la lengua prometiendo mucho a su vez. Aspiro su aliento queriendo poseer su autentica esencia. El cuerpo de ella encajaba a la perfección con el suyo y sus manos se morían por desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su vestido que se interponían entre su cuerpo y el de ella.

-- Te deseo. Te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi tumbada en el charco de agua en el estacionamiento.

Ella rió y lo aparto suavemente.

-- Hablando de charcos… ¡mi tarta!

-- Danna – comenzó el sonriendo y cruzando los brazos-. No me decían en serio lo de tomar el postre ¿verdad?

-- Si – declaro ella.

Saco un molde y retiro la servilleta que cubría las tartas o muffins.

-- ¡Tararan!

El se coloco a su espalda de nuevo, acariciando con los labios la parte posterior de su cuello.

-- Y yo que creía que tu eras la que olía bien… espera un momento- dijo oliéndole la sien-, eres tu.

-- Ellioth – protesto ella débilmente – solo me llevara un momento calentar la salsa de chocolate. Esto te va a encantar.

El suspiro ruidosamente.

-- Solo si lo compartes conmigo.

-- Esa es la idea: un postre para compartir- afirmo ella y señalo la mesa-. Siéntate.

-- Si señora.

De camino, vio una radio antigua, de los años sesenta, encima de la nevera.

-- ¡Que bonita! ¿Funciona?

-- Si pero tendrás que juguetear con ella un poco.

"Tendré que juguetear un poco con otra cosa" pensó el. Encendió la radio y busco una frecuencia, hasta que encontró una canción de Michael Bolton inundo el lugar.

-- Prefecto – dijo el.

Como ella empezó a mover las caderas siguiendo el ritmo, el asumió que le gustaba la música.

-- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-- ¿Quieres café? – ofreció ella.

El negó.

-- ¿Sabes se lo que se me apetece es un gran vaso de agua?

-- En la nevera hay peregrino. Podrías pasarme una botella también.

Mientras sacaba ambas botellas de la nevera. Ellioth observaba como iba adornando el muffin con un agujero en la parte superior en un plato hondo. El envolvente olor a chocolate inundaba toda la cocina. Cuidadosamente Danna echo una salsa espumosa fria en el centro hatsa que se derramo por los lados. Se chupo los dedos y Ellioth tuvo que controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre ella. Luego, saco el cuenco del microondas y hecho la nueva salsa, que era de chocolate negro hasta que se derramo.

-- Un aspecto delicioso – comento el, tomándola de la muñeca.

Se llevo la mano de ella a la boca y chupo el chocolate que quedaba en sus dedos. Cuando la soltó, dijo con una sonrisa:

-- La tarta también tiene un gran aspecto. ¿Nos la comemos con las manos?

Ella se movió hacia un lado evitándolo y fue hasta la encimera.

-- No- se burlo sujetando dos cucharas en las manos- y aquí tienes salsas extras: la fria y la caliente. ¿Quieres crema batida?

-- Por supuesto – contesto salivando.

Ella abrió la nevera

-- ¿Cerezas también?

Esa mujer lo estaba matando.

-- ¿Por qué no?

Ella llevo todo a la mesa, quito las tapas y se sentó frente a el.

-- Adelante.

El quiso tocarla de nuevo pero ella le golpeo la mano con la cuchara, así que Ellioth decidió comportarse al menos por el momento.

-- ¿Qué es, exactamente? – pregunto, hundiendo la cuchara en el postre.

-- A ver si lo adivinas – respondió ella mordiéndose el labio de la forma más encantadora.

El sabor de la tarta se desplegó agradablemente sobre su lengua y Ellioth miro el postre impresionado

-- Mmm. Conozco este sabor… ¿es malta?

Danna asintió y se apoyo sobre la mesa.

-- ¿Te gusta?

-- Es fantástica – admitió el, hundiendo de nuevo la cuchara. Pruébala.

Le acerco el bocado a los labios. Ella dudo un instante, y luego abrió su pequeña boca. El introdujo la cuchara suavemente, pero logro derramar un poco de salsa de chocolate por su barbilla. Danna iba a limpiarse cuando el la detuvo.

-- Déjame a mí.

Espero a que tragara y se inclino hacia delante lamiendo el chocolate de barbilla, recorriendo además parte de su mandíbula con la boca. Luego extendió la mano y metió los dedos en el recipiente de chocolate negro y se lo unto por el cuello.

-- Oh, mira… - murmuro el, y fue lamiendo el rastro, centímetro a centímetro.

Abandonado el postre agarro la silla de ella y la acerco a el metió los dedos en el recipiente de salsa fria y pinto el hueco entre sus clavículas, limpiándolo al momento siguiente.

Ella gimió, apretándose contra el, y con destreza se desabrocho los botones superiores del vestido, dejándole una vista de su sujetador de encaje negro y el canal de sus senos. El la atrajo hacia si y hundió su cara en el escote de ella notando como respondía su cuerpo ante la belleza de aquellas curvas.

-- Danna- susurro pegado a su piel –. Quiero hacerte el amor.

Ella gimió en consentimiento, hundiendo sus manos en el pelo de el, devolviéndole el beso apasionadamente. El recorrió sus senos con la lengua y luego su boca y la beso ardientemente. Temblando de deseo, puso la tarta y las botellas en la encimera.

Luego, con un solo movimiento, tomo a Danna en brazos y la coloco sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas rodeándolo y el vestido a punto de estallar en la parte inferior. El desabrocho algunos botones, liberando las piernas de ella para que se abriera mas revelando sus torneados muslos y sus bragas negras. Ellioth le paso un brazo por la espalda y atrajo su sexo hacia el de el con una mano mientras desabrochaba el resto de los botones con la otra.

-- Eres ambidiestro – murmuro ella, arqueando la espalda

Ellioth sonrió cuando el vestido cayo a ambos lados abierto revelando su sujetado, su breve cintura y vientre plano, las bragas mas diminutas que el había visto nunca.

-- A veces viene bien- contesto el, besándola con pasión y sacándole el vestido de los hombros.

Ella le desabrocho la camisa y deslizo su mano sobre su pecho, recreándose en sus pezones. Ellioth suspiro, se quito la camisa y la tiro al suelo. Ella recorrió la cintura de sus jeans, pero el la detuvo, sabedor de que necesitaba calmarse porque deseaba prolongar el placer de ella.

Sacando el vestido debajo de ella la coloco de espaldas sobre la mesa, recreándose con la visión de sus valles y colinas bajo la tenue luz. Delgada y bien proporcionada, ella era sencillamente increíble. Ansiaba verla desnuda, pero se obligo a ir despacio. Hundió los dedos en las salsas y unto trazos fríos y calientes sobre sus senos, sus costillas, vientre plano. Luego los retiro lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando.

Le desabrocho el sujetador, liberando sus senos y dejando ver unos pezones oscuros en el centro de una marca de un bikini. Ellioth se inclino sobre ella y rozo uno de los pezones con la lengua. Danna se estremeció bajo el. Tenía la piel suave y sedosa.

El la tomo de las muñecas suavemente y le coloco las manos encima de la cabeza. Luego se concentro en uno de sus senos, y cubrió el pezón con su boca, humedeciéndolo, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo, haciéndola gemir sin control. Medio tumbado, medio de pie Ellioth apretó su erección contra los muslos abiertos de ella.

En un impulso, tomo el recipiente de chocolate y lo derramo sobre los firmes senos de ella y fue bajando. Después empezó lamiendo el ombligo, hundiendo su lengua en el, pasando al borde después, y fue comiéndose todo el rastro hasta el otro seno donde se recreo de nuevo.

Cuando la piel brillaba de limpia y húmeda, fue bajando hasta la cintura besando cada centímetro, y paseo sus manos por la cinturilla de encaje de sus bragas. Echándose hacia atrás, le levanto las caderas, le quito las bragas y las tiro al suelo junto con su camisa.

Entonces, Ellioth se preemitió contemplar aquel cuerpo desnudo. Estaba al borde del orgasmo. Ella lo miraba tumbada desde la mesa y sus senos se erguían en el aire, brillantes por el baño al que les había sometido. La curva de su cintura, hacia dentro, continuaba en la curva hacia fuera de su cadera con la perfección de la naturaleza. La braga de bikini de corte alto había dejado una "V" de piel blanca totalmente depilada junto en la unión de sus muslos resaltando el centro de su deseo. Tenia una rodilla ligeramente levantada, y Ellioth la beso mientas le quitaba las sandalias.

Cautivado por la belleza que tenía delante, Ellioth alargo la mano hacia el frasco de cerezas y volvo su líquido rojo sobre su parte depilada entre los muslos. Danna se estremeció espasmódicamente conforme el liquido la mojaba y viajaba por el canal de su sexo derramandose hasta la mesa, liquido que Ellioth se apresuro a recoger con la lengua.

Danna se sentia como un helado derritiendose, entonces grito su nombre y despego los brazos buscando algo a que agarrarse. encontró la pared y se apoyo contra ella, moviéndose hacia la lengua de Ellioth. Ellioth le levanto una pierna la paso encima de su hombro, y luego investigo su entrada con los dedos. La lleno masajeándola con la mano mientras con su lengua retiraba los restos de jugo de cereza. Danna recordaba lo suficiente del sexo como para sabe que nunca había tenido un orgasmo como el que estaba formándose en sus entrañas. Se sentía totalmente desvergonzada y egoísta, ansiando y necesitando la liberación que solo el podía proporcionarle.

Ellioth gimió contra su piel y soplo sobre el centro de su feminidad. Ella le urgió con tantos gritos como pudo pronunciar. Conforme se aproximaba al clímax movió sus caderas y dejo escapar gemidos para que el supiera que estaba muy cerca. Con dos lametazos ella se convulsiono alrededor de sus dedos y contra su boca, jadeando su nombre, empujando la pared detrás de ella. El la fue calmando con lametones suaves y sonidos tranquilizadores, saco los dedos cuidadosamente y le beso los muslos.

Las manos de el recorrieron su espalda y la colocaron lentamente en posición sentada Danna alargo los brazos y recorrió con sus manos la cinturilla de los bóxer de el afrentando después sus glúteos cuando coloco las manos en el cierre del pantalón, el la detuvo un instante.

-- Danna – susurro-, no lo hagas a menos que estés completamente segura.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo a pesar del calor y de su piel

-- Estoy segura- contesto, y le desabrocho los vaqueros.

El se quito los zapatos y con ayuda de ella también los pantalones. Sus bóxer color claro no ocultaban su fabulosa erección y ella presurosa le bajo los mismos para obtener esa visión de su masculinidad, dicha visión hizo que mojara la madera que había debajo de ella. Agarrándolo con firmeza con ambas manos, se abalanzo sobre el en un profundo beso, acariciándolo sobre el en un profundo beso. Danna se deslizo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y entonces lo hizo sentarse en el lugar que ella había abandonado. Luego ella se puso de rodillas y unto el miembro erecto con la salsa pegajosa de chocolate. El la observaba con ojos entrecerrados, y cuando ella se inclino hacia delante para introducirlo a su boca vio que el ponía los ojos en blanco. Ella nunca le había dado placer oral a un hombre, y le encanto; le encanto el poder colocarlo al borde del orgasmo y abandonarlo momentaneamente para acercarlo aun mas a continuación. El le masajeaba los hombros, jadeando y gimiendo, mientras ella lo devoraba.

-- Danna. Ahora. Necesito hacerte el amor ahora mismo.

Ellioth se puso de pie, la tomo en brazos y la apoyo sobre la mesa. Luego busco en sus pantalones y con manos temblorosas de deseo saco un preservativo y se lo puso. Jadeando pesadamente, paso una mano por al espalda de ella y con la otra guió a su miembro a la entrada de ella. Ella estaba tan húmeda después del primer orgasmo que la penetro de una sola embestida. Danna ahogo un grito y a continuación gimió de placer conforme el la llenaba completamente. Lo rodeo con los brazos y las piernas y se movió a su ritmo, con su cuerpo preparado de nuevo para otra explosión.

El hacia muchos sonidos y descubrió que eso la excitaba increíblemente. Las manos de el no dejaron de acariciarla durante la penetración, sus dedos recorrieron la espalda y sus caderas, su pelo, su cuello y su rostro. Cuando las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y profundas Danna sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a zumbar. El respondió a sus frenéticos gemidos echándola hacia atrás ligeramente y acariciando sus pezones mientras profundizaba en ella más y mas.

El orgasmo sorprendió a Danna. Grito el nombre de el una y otra vez. Cuando el volumen de los gemidos de el fue subiendo ella le urgió a que se dejara ir. Los músculos de sus hombros y estomago se contrajeron y el se estremeció y grito el nombre de ella. Con una expresión en el rostro mezcla de placer y dolor.

En los breves segundos de aquella profunda vulnerabilidad, de aquel abandono salvaje, Danna sintió una dolorosa perdida, porque durante esos instantes amo a Ellioth. En ese momento no fue el extraño que vivía al otro lado del país y que nunca aceptaría en su vida a alguien como ella. Y ella no fue una solitaria solterona que vivía amando a una vieja casona con un padre famoso que estaba al pendiente de ella como no lo estuvo durante su niñez. En esos momentos fueron dos amantes capaces de provocar una extraordinaria pasión en el otro, una pasión que sobrepasaba la razón y la lógica.

Cuando el al fin abrió los ojos, sonreía y Danna lo imito, aliviada al comprobar que el había disfrutado tanto del sexo como ella. El la beso en el hombro y susurro:

-- Ahora me bebería esa botella de peregrino.

La risa de ella resonó en la habitación mientras se soltaban de su abrazo.

-- ¿Tienes que marcharte ya?- le pregunto, intentando sonar desenfadada.

-- No

Danna sintió que el corazón se le ensanchaba y que su cuerpo se ponía alerta, aunque no esperaba una repetición.

-- De acuerdo. Entonces, sígueme.

El agarro las botellas y la ropa y la siguió al dormitorio. El sonido de los pies descalzos le pareció tan íntimo a Danna que supo que nunca lo olvidaría. Entro a la habitación y encendió una lámpara.

Ellioth echo un vistazo alrededor.

-- ¡Que bonito!

Ella le sonrió a modo de gracias. Como el resto de las habitaciones de su casa era mediano pero luminoso.

-- Oh, me he dejado algo en la cocina. – exclamo el.

Danna dejo sus ropas sobre una silla, preguntándose si el se estaría arrepintiendo de haber hecho el amor. Tal vez en ese momento estaría en la cocina intentando inventar una buena excusa para marcharse. Danna entro al cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha rápida para limpiarse los restos de las salsas de su cuerpo. Luego, repaso su ropa de dormir y se puso un negligé negro que hacia resaltar sus senos y caderas mostrando así sus piernas largas. Pero, al poner la mano sobre el pasador del baño se detuvo, preocupada por si parecía demasiado provocativa. Bueno ya que había roto casi todas las reglas de la guía de su abuela, tendría que saltarse el resto.

Salio del baño y se encontró con Ellioth desnudo apurando una de las botellas de peregrino. El observo su negligé y frunció el ceño,

-- Desearía que no hubieras hecho eso

-- ¿No te gusta mi ropa?

-- Te ves hermosa pero me refería a darte una ducha.

Ella se sintió confusa

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Porque – comenzó el seriamente- me he olvidado de la crema batida.

Levanto el bote, lo agito y se acerco a ella con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

Continuara…


End file.
